Altered Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND3 This is like the History of Trunks, only New Destiny! When Katie forgets all of the events that happened on DBZ, she becomes an android! What else will happen to our Angel?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I'm back! Here's my next story, so enjoy! Please read and review!**

**An Altered Destiny**

**Part 3 of the New Destiny Saga**

**Foreword:**

**So, do you want to know what happened to Katie in Mirai No Trunks' time? Okay, here you go!**

**This is what happened before Trunks used the Time Machine, like another version of The History of Trunks DBZ special. It also includes Kooler, but only from his first movie, not its sequel. I felt like it went better this way.**

**Chapter 1: A DBZ X-mas!**

**It's only been a few weeks since the defeat of Garlic jr. and Christmas is near. You're probably wondering how a dimension that doesn't have Christianity has Christmas, well it's the season and feelings that count here, and everywhere.**

**My problem was homesickness again. My family was somewhere else having Christmas while I was here preparing for battle, as soon as the season was over, anyway.**

**But I could at least shop, right? What teenage girl doesn't like to shop? So one day Chi-chi and I went shopping, and I got something for everyone. Well, not Vegeta. You'd think he'd be at the top of my list, but he wouldn't accept any gifts from anyone. Besides, what do you get the Sayjin Prince for Christmas?**

**It was just me, Gohan, and Chi-chi on Christmas day, everyone else was home with their families and probably doing the same things we were doing.**

**After eating and opening gifts we sat in the warm house and watched Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman.**

"**It still surprises me that this dimension has Christmas. And it has Rudolph, too."**

"**Its too bad Goku isn't here, he loves watching Rudolph. I miss him." Chi-chi said.**

"**I know he misses us too, Chi-chi. It really is a shame he can't be there, though."**

"**No one should be alone on Christmas." Gohan said.**

"**You're absolutely right." I got up and headed to the kitchen, "Chi-chi, can I take some of these leftovers?"**

"**Sure, but mind if I ask where are you taking them?"**

"**I know someone who's alone right now. He's probably hungry, too."**

"**You're not talking about Vegeta, are you?" Gohan asked.**

"**Katie, you know I don't like you hanging around him so much."**

"**I'm not around him that much. In fact, I haven't seen him since Namek. And besides, its Christmas, Chi-chi." I argued.**

"**Oh, fine. But if he blows you up, don't come crying to me."**

**I went on to the kitchen and started fixing a large plate of food.**

"**Mom, I don't think Vegeta would do that." I heard Gohan say. I fixed the plate up and packaged it tight so it wouldn't come loose on the flight.**

"**I'll be back soon, don't worry, I can handle Vegeta!"**

**I flew off towards Vegeta's Ki. I knew he didn't know what Christmas was, or cared what it was, but I did, and I didn't think he should be alone, even the Grinch had his dog Max, right?**

**When I found Vegeta he was in a cave trying to make a fire. It was snowing really hard when I stepped inside.**

"**Vegeta?"**

"**Who is it!" he turned, but only laughed when he saw it was me. "Oh, its only you. For a minute there I thought I might have been in trouble." Then he started to laugh some more.**

"**That isn't very nice, Vegeta."**

"**Why are you here? Isn't today one of your pathetic earthling holidays or something?"**

"**That's why I'm here. No one should be alone on Christmas. I know you don't care one way or another, but I do. I brought you some food. I didn't get you a gift, but I didn't think you'd accept one anyway."**

"**Damn right, but I will take the food." I handed him the box and he started to eat its contents hungrily.**

"**How long have you been living out here?" I asked, looking around.**

"**Since we got back from Namek."**

"**I would invite you to stay with us, but I know you wouldn't stay there. You hate Goku too much. Chi-chi wouldn't let you stay anyway."**

"**Like I care."**

"**Christmas back home was never very big, either. This is probably the most interesting Christmas I've ever had."**

"**You talk too much." He said with a mouth full of food.**

"**Well, if that's how it is, I'll go back to Goku's house where it's nice and warm. The company is better there, too."**

**He just scoffed at me as I turned to go. I turned to see that he had turned away as well. He reminded me of a dog guarding his food, and I nearly laughed. I saw how cold he was, and I knew it wouldn't damage his pride too much, so before I left I aimed a small Ki ball and lit his cold fire. **

"**Merry Christmas, Vegeta." Then I left before he could say another word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School**

**It's only been a few weeks since Christmas, and here I am doing schoolwork! I should be training for the arrival of Cyborg Frieza, but I have to study calculus.**

**Chi-chi's great and all, but the square root of Pi won't help me fight Frieza or Cell or Buu. But the good thing is that come summer I'm done. No more unless I want to go to school, but Bulma already promised me a job working as her assistant.**

**I'm 17 now, and I can't believe it. I've been away for two years, and there are a lot more bad guys to fight. But I'm ready, I am a Sayjin, after all.**

**But it isn't all bad, at least this way I get an education so I won't be ignorant. The only problem is that Gohan's way smarter than I am, but he's like ten years younger than me. But it's okay. **

**Or it was until Chi-chi hired Mr. Shu. He makes me wish I had Frieza here right now to fight.**

"**Alright, today I'm going to try to teach you some biology, if your pea-size brains can handle that." Mr. Shu snorted.**

**Well, rule #1: don't look out the window during class.**

"**Katie, tell me the formula for photosynthesis?"**

"**Uh, yes sir. Photosynthesis is 6 H2-O +... uh, 6 CO2 6 O2 + C6-H12 umm, O6."**

"**You got it right. I'm amazed. Well then, Gohan, what is the scientific name for a human?"**

**And every class was like that. If we got it right, we were mocked, and if we got it wrong we both got ten more homework problems. And he never once praised us.**

**So after a few weeks of this my temper was getting harder to control. Everyday Gohan had to hold me back from attacking Mr. Shu. Then the best day of my life came to pass.**

"**Alright, time's up! Give me those!" Mr. Shu had us take a very difficult calculus test. We only had an hour, and I barely got finished before he ripped the test out of my hands. He looked them over for a few minutes while Gohan and I sweated it out. He was so strict I was afraid he'd fail me for not making my lines straight enough. I glanced out the window to see Icarus looking at us, wanting to play. I shook my head to him and turned back to Mr. Shu.**

"**Horrible! Absolutely dreadful! Gohan, you need to work on this, re-do it for homework tomorrow. And Katie, if this was food, I'd toss it to that stupid dragon so he'd choke on it! You fail for the term." He really doesn't like Icarus, and the feeling was mutual.**

"**That's not fair! I know it wasn't that bad!" I cried. Gohan gave me a look that said shut up, but I didn't care.**

"**Oh, really? And who is the teacher here?" **

"… **You are." I growled.**

"**That's right, I am. I'm the teacher and I can do to you anything I wish. I am your superior and it will always be that way. I know it's your father's fault." He assumed that Goku was my dad as well as Gohan's, and that was fine by me. I'd be proud to have Goku as my dad. "All you two do is fight, and he is an idiot that shouldn't be allowed to raise kids. That lazy oaf, off somewhere, neglecting his family-"**

"**Shut up! My dad is a great man!" Gohan screamed.**

"**Then tell me, where is he?" Mr. Shu asked.**

"**Well, uh-"**

"**See! You don't know!"**

"**Goku is a better man than you could ever be, Mr. Shu." I hissed.**

"**Ha! Like a dirty fighter could be my better."**

**I was getting mad. Goku was a great, pure-hearted man. Mr. Shu was pure- pure dirt!**

"**Katie, don't hurt him." Gohan said to me. I know I had a killer look in my eyes, and my tail was freely swishing dangerously behind me.**

"**I won't hurt him, I'll just kill him." I said low to Gohan. "I have had enough of you. I've had hard teachers before, but you are crazy. I don't know how Chi-chi missed the reek of vile taste and bad cologne." I powered my energy enough that my aura knocked Mr. Shu down on his butt.**

"**What? How did you-" Mr. Shu stammered. I lowered my energy again.**

"**What's going on up here?" Chi-chi asked as she entered the room.**

"**Ah, Mrs. Son, how nice to see you." Mr. Shu turned back to face Gohan and I, a look of evil in his eyes, and then to Chi-chi, readying a lie. "You will not believe what these awful children have done. First, they both fail their math exams, and then they try to blame it on me. I know if you husband was here, he wouldn't stand for it. But, I guess like father, like children, right?"**

**Well, Chi-chi wasn't going to take that. Mr. Shu just insulted Gohan, Goku, and me within a minute. She hit him with her frying pan, knocking him through the open window and then threw his briefcase out to him.**

"**You will never insult my family, do you hear me? Get out of here, you're fired!" Chi-chi screamed. Just then Icarus came out from behind a tree and started to chase Mr. Shu out of sight.**

"**Way to go, Chi-chi!" I cheered, but she turned to us and gave us a death glare. My expression dropped.**

"**What did he mean by 'fail' you math exams?"**

"**It couldn't be that bad, mom. He was a monster!" Gohan reasoned.**

"**Well, we'll just see about that!" Chi-chi picked up our fallen exams and looked them over. Her face grew pale, and I knew this wouldn't be good.**

"**I have never seen such grades in my life!" she said, handing us our papers. Then she turned and walked out of the room, shaking her head. I looked at mine and gave a huge sigh of relief.**

"**I got an A! 99/100!" Gohan said.**

"**Me too! Guess Mr. Shu was just a creep. I think your mom expected our grades would be lower since Mr. Shu said we failed."**

"**I want to know how he took a 99/100 as failing." Gohan said.**

"**I-"**

**The moment I'd been waiting for. Frieza's signal was near, somewhere is space.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The New Time Begins**

"**Katie, please tell me that isn't Frieza."**

"**I knew it! He's coming here."**

"**How'd he survive?"**

"**I'll explain when we get there. Right now, lets go."**

**So I took off to my room and got on my Sayjin armor, ready to fight. I quickly wrote the time and date in my journal with 'Freiza's back' in bold letters, then met with Gohan outside.**

"**I just told mom, let's go." Gohan said. We kicked off the ground and headed toward the landing sight. In the rocky, deserted area close to where Vegeta and Goku had fought.**

**We landed and were met with Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Piccolo, and Vegeta in his pink 'bad man' shirt, and Bulma, who refused to stay behind.**

"**So you two felt him as well." Piccolo asked.**

"**So Katie, how exactly did Frieza survive?" Vegeta asked, staring right at me with his cold, onyx eyes. He assumed I knew, and he assumed right.**

"**He was barely alive after Namek exploded. His father, King Kold, found him and rebuilt him. He's like the 6million-dollar man and is now stronger than before. And he's here for revenge."**

"**Damn him." Vegeta sneered. Though I doubt Vegeta knew what the 6million-dollar man was, he still got the point.**

"**So what do we do?" Krillen asked. Everyone, except Vegeta, turned to me for an answer.**

"**Goku will be here soon." I said, trying to hide my doubt. They cheered up a little after that. But Freiza's ship was coming fast, and I couldn't feel Goku at all. If Trunks was late or didn't show at all, we were doomed.**

**Soon the ship landed and Freiza's guard ran out to check the perimeter. They ran around like circus clowns before falling in line. Frieza and King Kold came out of the ship, and they were talking to one of the guards.**

"**So that's the new and improved Frieza?" Krillen asked. He was shaky, and it was reasonably so. Frieza did kill Krillen, after all.**

"**Yeah, and that's his father, King Kold. They're here for Goku. I guess all of us as well, what do you think Vegeta?"**

"**Yes, he'd want to get to us so he could get to Kakorot." Vegeta was pissed to say the least.**

"**Everyone just keep your Ki low and stay quiet." Piccolo ordered.**

**So we watched, and I was nervously waiting for Trunks to arrive. But he wasn't here, and Frieza was getting antsy, I could see from here.**

_**Where are you, Trunks? Aren't you coming? And what about Goku? If one doesn't show, then the other should, right?**_

_**What if neither of them come!**_

"**Oh boys, I know you're there. Come on out or I'll start blowing this planet into tiny pieces!" Frieza called up to us, laughing.**

"**Oh shit, no! He's seen us!" I said.**

"**What should we do?" Gohan asked.**

_**I'm the one meant to do something grand, that's what Guru said anyway. I may die, but I have to protect the others.**_

"**So, what are we going to do?" Tien asked.**

"**Ask her, she's the future girl." Yamcha said sarcastically. I'd been thinking on a plan anyway.**

"**Thanks for the support, Yamcha." I replied sarcastically, "I'll go alone. If he knows we're all here he'll kill us all on the spot. I'll buy us some time."**

"**Katie, you can't!" Krillen argued.**

"**I have to. If I don't… well, it's my idea. I know what I'm getting myself into. I can take a hit just like any of you boys can."**

"**You're asking for death." Vegeta said.**

"**We're waiting!" King Kold said.**

"**No, I'm giving you a chance to live. Stay still and don't let him know you're up here. I'll be okay."**

"Katie-" 

"**Bulma, Katie knows Frieza, probably as well as Vegeta does. Maybe better. She can do this." Gohan said.**

**I got up and flew down to face Frieza. When he saw me, and only me, he laughed.**

"**So, its Vegeta's girlfriend." Frieza snapped forward and grabbed me by the throat, "So, where is the rest of your troop, monkey?"**

"**They're not here. They didn't make it off Namek. And I'm not just a monkey, Frieza. I'm Katie, and I'm here to protect earth." I squeaked. Frieza loosened his grip a little.**

"**You?" he laughed, "You think you'll stop me from blowing up this planet?"**

"**I'm the only one left, so I'll die trying if I have to."**

"**So the rest are all dead, are they? Why didn't you use the Dragonballs?"**

"**The Namekian that created earth's Dragonballs died on Namek, too. Only Goku and I made it off in time."**

_**Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part.**_

**Frieza tossed me aside and laughed.**

"**Ah yes, I killed him, didn't I? I remember now. So, where is Goku?"**

"**I don't know, but he'll be here to kick your scaly ass!"**

_**Maybe I shouldn't have said that, either.**_

"**Oh, he will?" Frieza asked, the humor out of his voice. He kicked me in the stomach with one of his clawed feet and watched as I struggled to get up.**

"**You've gotten stronger, Frieza. And yes, he will." I coughed up some blood then, and fell back down again. Frieza laughed some more as I made it to my feet, holding my side in pain.**

"**Foolish monkey. You think you can fight me?"**

"**I can try. And do you know why?" I got up before I finished, "Because I'm not scared of you. I've seen you kill children and beat down people when they can't fight back. You kicked me when I was down just now. Yeah, I can see why you're the feared tyrant of the galaxy. Oh that's right, you're not anymore, are you? You were beaten by a monkey! The great Frieza, beaten by a mon-"**

**He blasted me, throwing me back at least 100 yards. I only stopped because I hit a cliff-side wall.**

**I had hit a nerve, and I was going to keep poking that nerve raw so I could buy some time for Goku or Trunks.**

_**I hope whichever one of you whose coming gets here quick, I don't know how long I can keep this up.**_

**I got back up, still holding my side as I marched my way back to Frieza. My hand was covered in my own blood as it oozed out of my side.**

"**So, you're not dead yet?"**

"**No, I'm not. You are, and you have been for a long time. I know all about you Frieza. I know how you stole away prince Vegeta before you blew up the planet. I know how you killed King Vegeta, and I know how you killed Bardock. You remember Bardock, don't you? Goku's father? He tried to stop you as you destroyed the planet. You saw his face before Goku nearly killed you last time the two of you fought."**

**Frieza was looking scared now. Maybe not scared, but uber -nervous.**

"**How do you know that? What are you!"**

"**I'm only a monkey, Frieza. But then again, you were defeated by a monkey." I scoffed.**

"**Stop it! Stop it right now!" Frieza snapped. He was sweating and his eyes were really big.**

"**Don't crack on me now, Frieza. Your men might make fun of you. But then again, they already do. You're a laughingstock to the entire galaxy."**

**Frieza snapped his head over to the guards, and they got jumpy.**

"**It's not true, sire! We're loyal to you!" the lead guardsmen cried, but in Freiza's panicky state he blasted them all, killing the easily.**

_**That makes my job easier!**_

"**Frieza, you have to calm down! You'll blow up the planet!" King Kold called.**

**But Frieza didn't hear him and fell to his knees, holding his head in panic.**

"**No, I am the strongest! I'm the strongest fighter in the universe! No one can stop me!"**

"**What's the matter, Frieza? One monkey short of a barrel?" I said. This was actually kind of fun.**

_**No, I'm being the thing I despise the most. I'm being the bully.**_

**Frieza may have deserved this, but I couldn't stand being the one administering it. I couldn't be a bully, not even to someone like Frieza.**

"**Frieza, fight me! Come on, prove to us you're not the loser standing before me!"**

_**Great, now I'm asking Frieza to fight me. I may be stronger now than I was a year ago, but can I really fight him?**_

_**I'd try, like it or not I'm a Sayjin, and Sayjins fight.**_

"**I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Frieza stood up and began to power up. I did too, while I had the time.**

_**Hurry Goku, I understand now. You're stronger, and that's all that can be done. And where is Trunks?**_

**If my luck was as it had been, then possibly Trunks wouldn't be here to stop Frieza, but he would show up. He had to.**

**I reached my limit before Frieza did, and if that proves anything its that I'm in over my head.**

**Frieza came at me first, and we began to exchange kicks and punches left and right. His anger was making his fighting suffer, but it was still enough to keep me at bay. Finally he backed off and I was able to catch my breath.**

"**Is that all? You have gotten pathetic. Is all that metal holding you down?"**

"**Stupid monkey scum!" he began coming at me again and I held him off as best I could. Even with my side cut I was able to do well against him.**

_**Is this really me, or is it Freiza's bad fighting?**_

**Well I got an answer. Frieza used his mechanical eye and blasted the side of my head, sending me to the ground. I felt blood trickle down my face as Frieza calmly walked over and started pushing my chest into the ground with his foot. I grabbed him by the ankle but I couldn't budge him at all. It was all I could do to keep from screaming after a few minutes. Ribs were snapping and cracking into pieces.**

**I felt Ki starting to rise on the cliff, and though I knew Frieza and King Kold couldn't detect Ki on their own, I didn't want the others to try to help. They'd only get hurt.**

"_**Guys, I know you want to help, but don't! Please, I'm doing this for you! Stay back or he'll kill all of us!"**_

"**Scream, monkey! Cry out in pain!"**

"**That'll be my cue!" I looked over to see Goku standing tall, his hair blowing in the wind, the sun behind him and… wow that's cheesy, but true.**

"**Finally, what took you?" I laughed/coughed. Freiza's foot on my chest lightened when he saw Goku.**

"**I got caught in traffic." Goku smiled.**

_**Where's Trunks? What's going on?**_

"**What! It can't be!" Frieza backed off and I got up, shaky, while I had the chance. It wasn't from fighting Frieza, but the cut he gave me was bleeding and I was feeling that. It also could have been from the concussion Freiza's mechanical eye gave me.**

"**Thanks for the extra time, Katie." Then Goku turned to Frieza, "So you do remember me? Then you'll remember that I said I'm the answer to all who cry out in pain."**

"**No, not you! You're dead!" Frieza cried.**

"**Goku, be careful. He's stronger now, and his dad is pretty strong, too."**

"**You don't have to worry about me, Katie. Get to safety, I'll take it from here. You did good."**

"**Right." I made my way up the hill with the others as Goku fought Frieza and King Kold. When Goku transformed we were all in awe, even Vegeta. I got a Zinzu bean and watched the fight. Goku killed them both as easily as I had killed Guldo. Once he was done he joined us on the hill.**

"**Goku, you're back!"**

"**Hey dad! What took you so long?"**

**So Goku explained about the Yardratts and showed off his new technique, Instant Transmission.**

"**Goku, you should have seen Katie fighting Frieza! She was great!" Yamcha said.**

"**Yeah, she psyched him out good, too." Tien said.**

"**You guys, all I did was buy some time until Goku showed up." I said scratching my head.**

"**You did more than that, kid." Vegeta said.**

"**Was that a compliment, Vegeta?" I asked.**

"**No, just a fact."**

"**Yeah, well, we better start heading home. Chi-chi will flip when she sees who we're bringing home." I said, thumbing at Goku.**

_**Where are you, Trunks? You should have been here to stop Frieza.**_

"**Katie, what is it?" Piccolo asked. They all knew the face I made when I know something is about to happen.**

"**Oh, nothing we need to worry about. I-"**

**Then something happened, my head felt like it was being ripped open. I fell to my knees holding my head.**

"**Katie? Katie, what's wrong?" I had no idea who was talking to me, I could barely hear at all.**

**My head was on fire, being ripped apart by the talons of unseen firebirds. My screams didn't help.**

"**My head, oh God make it stop!" then nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forget the Future**

**I woke up to an all too familiar scene. I was alone in my room at the Son house, and it was starting to get dark outside. It reminded me of my first day here.**

**I went to get up and I was shaky. Everything was fuzzy, like I needed my glasses again. Soon my vision cleared and I headed downstairs.**

**I made it to the staircase and started my descent. I was wobbly and had to hold the rail tight. When I reached the bottom I came upon a familiar scene.**

"**Goku! Get in here right now!"**

"**But Chi-chi, I was only-"**

"**Don't say another word. You know Gohan has to study! Gohan, come in here and go study! Goku, I swear-" I came around the corner and waved to Goku.**

"**Chi-chi, Katie's up." Goku said, pointing at me.**

"**Katie?" she turned around, "Oh Katie, we didn't wake you up, did we?"**

"**No, you know me. I could sleep through Shenron."**

"**Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Gohan asked.**

"**I'm fine. Really, I'm okay."**

"**Alright then." **

"**Hey Katie, wanna go fish?" Goku suggested.**

"**Sure, I'd love to."**

"**Good, a moments peace." I heard Chi-chi say as I headed out the door.**

**I went with Goku and once we were out of the yard I started laughing at him.**

"**What's so funny?" he asked, totally clueless.**

"**You are. You're a Super Sayjin, yet you're scared of Chi-chi."**

"**And that's funny?"**

"**It is to me." I said as we waded out into the water.**

"**Well, sometimes you're scared of her too."**

"**Yeah, but I'm just a kid. I'm suppose to respect authority." I was still laughing at Goku some as a large fish started swimming close. For a decent meal we'd need about ten of these large fish.**

"**Katie, what happened to you yesterday? Chi-chi thinks Frieza just hit you too hard, but I don think that's what it was."**

"**Yesterday? Oh, I was about to tell you guys something and then my head started to hurt. It was like getting drilled in the head. I don't think I had even been in so much pain before."**

"**Yeah, and then you just passed out. What were you going to say?"**

"**I was going to say… it was… oh on. I can't remember." I stood up.**

"**Well, it couldn't have been too important, right?" Goku said as he wrestled with a fish.**

"**But Goku, I can't remember any of it. I can't remember the events from the show. I don't know what's going to happen."**

"**What!" Goku dropped his fish and chased after it. I was in such a state of shock I didn't know what to do. My fish swam away as I stood in a stupor.**

"**I just can't remember. I know I use to know, but I can't remember…"**

"**That's bad, right?"**

"**Yeah, that's bad. We need to have a meeting, now."**

"**It's a little short notice, isn't it? Maybe we better wait until tomorrow afternoon."**

"**Yeah, that'll work. As soon as possible." So I tried to shake it off as I helped Goku fish.**

**After dinner I went back to my room. I remembered my journal had the forgotten events written, and thought I could just read them. But when I opened my journal all that was written was 'Freiza's back' in bold letters and the date and time of his return. I knew that was important, but the rest of the book was blank.**

_**What's going on? What did I forget? It was important, but what was it? There was something… someone was supposed to come yesterday and he or she didn't. This person was very important, but who is it?**_

_**What's wrong with me? Is this what Guru meant? He said I was destined for something, but what?**_

_**What do I do now? Who can I turn to? I guess the others will support me, but now I'm useless. My only attribute was my future knowledge, and now I've lost it.**_

_**I still have the SG, so I'll have to use that. Then again, maybe I don't. It never did go off today. Or yesterday, I mean. I'm not very strong, but then again I am a Sayjin, I could be the first female Super Sayjin. Well, of course I could be. I'm the only female Sayjin left.**_

_**But why did that stuff disappear from the book?**_

**I went to sleep thinking these thoughts, dreaming but not remembering the dreams now, either.**

**When I got up I barely poked at my food, which is weird since even when I was human I always ate a lot. We all made some phone calls and decided we'd all meet in the West City Park so I could tell them what had happened and we could come up with something.**

**So around 1:00 we were all in the park. And for once nobody was wearing any sort of fighting clothes. Vegeta was sitting under a tree at the edge of the group, and when Goku, Gohan and I got there everyone gathered around. Once more I was put on the spot.**

"**So, what's going on Katie?" Krillen asked.**

"**Its bad, real bad. I can't remember the events from the show. That means I don't know the future anymore. And I think I've lost my Sensory Gift as well."**

"**So you're normal, then? Wow, I feel so bad for you." Yamcha said.**

"**Lay off her, Yamcha. What did she ever do to you to tick you off so much?" Tien asked.**

"**Yes, do tell, Yamcha." I asked.**

"**Well, uh, she didn't do anything, I guess."**

"**Oh, so you're mad at me for nothing?" I snapped.**

"**I'm jealous of you, okay? Get off it." Yamcha finally admitted.**

"**Jealous? Of me? Why would you be jealous of me?"**

"**You just showed up one day stronger than me and the others and you never had to train for it. The rest of us busted our butts and we were still killed by Nappa, but you could hold your own against Vegeta."**

"**Gosh, I never thought of it that way before. I'm sorry, Yamcha, but its not like I could help it, you know."**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Friends?" he stuck out his hand, so I took it.**

"**Yeah, friends."**

"**Well, now that this distressing feud has been settled, can we please get to the point?" Vegeta snapped.**

"**Right, the point is that I'm normal, like Yamcha said. All I can say is that I know something big is coming, but I can't remember what it is. I even wrote everything in a journal at home, but when I went to read it, it was blank except for what I wrote yesterday, which was the date and time of Freiza's arrival."**

"**Well, I guess that means I'll be sticking around. Once this thing is over I'll kill Kakorot and move on." Vegeta said, got up, and left.**

"**Why that guy. How do you put up with him, Bulma?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Yeah, I don't get it, either." I said. _Was that something I forgot?_**

"**I figure he needs to stay somewhere, right? At least this way we can keep an eye on him. Well, I better get home, too. If Vegeta gets there first he'll tear all the doors off their hinges so he can get in."**

"**Bye, Bulma!" I called, laughing. The others started their own ways, too.**

"**_Katie, would you come to the Lookout, please? Bring Goku, too."_ It was Kami.**

"**Goku, Kami wants to see us. He just contacted me."**

"**Oh? Okay. Gohan, tell you mother we'll be a little late."**

"**Sure thing, dad." Gohan said as he headed home.**

"**So Goku, are we teleporting or flying?"**

"**We'll teleport." So I placed my hand on Goku's shoulder and he teleported us to the Lookout.**

**Once at the Lookout Kami was waiting for us. Mr. Po-Po was in the distance humming and watering the flowers.**

"**What's wrong, Kami?" Goku asked as Kami walked over. He looked grim about something.**

"**Katie's memory lapse. It couldn't have come at a worse time."**

"**You're telling me." I said.**

"**Something big is about to begin, but not even I know what it is. This memory lapse isn't from Frieza hitting you in the head, but something else. Your notebook was blank, right?"**

"**Yes." I nodded.**

"**And the Sensory Gift is gone as well?"**

"**I think it is, but I'm not sure."**

"**Guru warned me of this."**

"**Warned you of what? I'm tired of being the only one who doesn't know my own fate!"**

"**Katie, calm down. Yelling at Kami won't help." Goku said, placing a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry, Kami, Goku. But this whole situation is hard for me, you have to understand that. Until two years ago this was all a TV show to me."**

"**Well, to answer your question, your destiny has changed. We don't know how, or why, but to be destined for whatever it was you were destined for you needed to have the Sensory Gift, the knowledge of the future, and a great strength. Now that you're not needed for whatever it was, those gifts left you."**

"**But if I'm not needed, then why wasn't I sent home?" I asked. I still wasn't sure about all of this.**

"**That's the other thing. This is your home."**

"**Nani!" Goku and I cried. That's Japanese for 'what'.**

"**There is a council that rules over this dimension, Otherworld, and HFIL. They knew Planet Vegeta was going to be destroyed, and they thought you were destined to save this dimension from… something big, whatever it was. They sent you to another dimension so you'd be safe from whatever this thing was. But now someone else in another dimension has your destiny. You were only one of many possible chosen warriors. The Council wouldn't tell me the details except that you were born with the name Katrin."**

"**Is that a Sayjin name?" I asked.**

"**Yes. Now do you see?"**

"**This council goofed and sent the wrong kid?"**

"**No, but something else stopped this thing. You aren't needed to save the dimension anymore." Kami clarified.**

"**So I was born a Sayjin and this is really my home?"**

"**Yes. Your mother was Andorra, and your father was Kanji. Andorra was Bardock's sister."**

"**So Goku and I are cousins?" he nodded, "Wait a minute, then why am I only 17? Ginyu said Planet Vegeta was destroyed over 20 years ago. Shouldn't I be at least 21?"**

"**Well, that's got to do with physics. Space time continuum and all that sort of thing. I don't understand it myself." Kami sighed.**

"**That sort of makes sense. What about my human family? My parents?"**

"**The council erased your existence from that dimension."**

"**Then am I Katie or Katrin?" I thought aloud.**

"**I think that's like saying am I Goku or Kakorot." Goku said.**

"**Yeah, I guess so. Kami, will I remember any of that future stuff I forgot?"**

"**Possibly. Believe it or not, I'm still kind of in the dark about all of this as well." Kami sighed.**

"**So I'm normal again. I really was born a Sayjin. That's so cool. Okay, thanks Kami. Is there anything else?"**

"**No, that was it. Good luck, Katie, Goku. I fear you'll need it."**

"**Bye, Kami."**

**And then Goku teleported us home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kooler Weather**

**For the first time in my life I'm going camping. Goku, Oolong, Krillen, Gohan, and I are getting a three-day trip in the mountains. I was almost afraid they wouldn't let me go because I'm a girl, but I'm just one of the guys, so I was invited. Like I said, I can take a hit like anyone else.**

**But something was bugging me. This memory lapse. Was something big about to happen, or was I imagining it?**

**Well, Goku can handle it, whatever it is. He is Goku, after all.**

**And someone remind me to thank Goku for the Instant Transmission technique, would ya? It's come in really handy a few times, but I don't like to use it very often.**

**We were camped in a clearing next to a river, and a little down river was a waterfall. This area was so scenic and beautiful, it made me forget all my worries. We were miles from any city, so the sky was really clear.**

**We were readying a fire for supper while Goku was out trying to find his special, super secret, berry-picking patch. Gohan chopped the wood with his Ki and started to bring it over, but then I heard him yelp.**

**I turned, and there were three aliens dressed in armor. One of them was holding Gohan by his tail. I felt their Ki, Krillen and I might be able to take them on our own, but there was a fourth power I felt that was so much more powerful.**

"**Goku-" I tried to call for help, but another one of them grabbed my tail, and I fell to the ground. "Let me go." I growled.**

"**Yeah, sure Sayjin. You must be the one who defeated Frieza."**

_**These guys must want revenge, either that or a piece of fame. Whoever defeats the one who defeated Frieza would be known as the most powerful warrior, so it was logical that these guys might want to try their hand at fighting Goku.**_

"**Wasn't me, but I did help. It was fun." I was too mad to care about their agendas.**

"**Hey Sauzaa, we gotta pretty one over here!" my guy called. Sauzaa was blue with white hair, a real pretty boy. But I could feel power, too. He sort of reminded me of Zarbon by the way that he acted. I noticed their armor only had one shoulder pad, so they weren't any part of Freiza's group.**

"**Doore, do you honestly think I care if a Sayjin is pretty? Sayjins are filthy creatures that Frieza should have destroyed long before he did, and even then he missed a few. Lord Kooler wants the Sayjin that killed his brother." Doore was pretty generic, dark skin and no weird features. The guy that had Gohan reminded me of a turtle without a shell.**

Who is Kooler? 

"**Krillen, Oolong, get out of here now! Find help, go!"**

"**Hey, get back here!"**

"**Let them go, Neizu. What harm could come from them?" Sauzaa ordered.**

"Goku, we've got problems here. Hurry up!" 

"**You guys will be in trouble when my dad gets here." Gohan said.**

"**So he's your dad, then? The one who beat my brother? That'll be some useful information." An Icejin suddenly appeared in my line of vision, and at first I thought it was Frieza. But once I gave him a good look I realized that this was definitely not Frieza. He seemed darker.**

"**And who are you?" I spat. I couldn't fight, but I could still back talk.**

"**You insolent little monkey! I am Lord Kooler, Freiza's older brother."**

"**I thought something smelt bad."**

"**Make fun while you can, monkey. Once this Goku gets here you and the brat are dead."**

"**Is that so? Goku beat Frieza, so what makes you think he can't beat you, too?"**

**Kooler gestured to Doore and he let me go. I got up as Kooler walked closer.**

"**What is your name, Sayjin?"**

"**I go by Katie, but my Sayjin name is Katrin."**

"**I see, the earthlings must have given you that other name, correct? I assume Goku is not this guy's Sayjin name."**

"**What's it matter to you?" I snapped.**

"**Nothing really, idol curiosity."**

"**I'm curious to know why you care so much about Freiza's death."**

"**I don't. But you see, if word gets out that a Sayjin beat my father and brother, then our family will be discredited. Others will come to challenge me, and once people start to challenge me it won't stop, and I can't rule if I'm always fighting."**

"**Makes sense to me, but you're forgetting one thing."**

"**Oh? And what's that?"**

"**You won't make it off earth alive. Well, you might, but only if Goku doesn't kill you out of the goodness of his heart."**

**Kooler slapped me, causing me to lose my balance and I fell to my knees. I could hear Gohan in the background growling at Neizu.**

"**You seem awfully confident in Goku."**

"**Goku never loses. Once you're in HFIL you can ask around."**

"**You are a fool. Frieza was nothing compared to me."**

"**We'll see about that." Goku said when he landed.**

"**Well, you must be Goku."**

"**You look like Frieza, but your power is bigger."**

"**Really? I would thank you, but I am nothing like Frieza. My name is Kooler, and I'm here to kill the Sayjin who killed my father and brother."**

"**I guess you mean me." Goku and Kooler stared at each other for a moment, so I decided this would be a good time to save Gohan.**

**I flared my Ki high enough so their Scouters broke, a good tactical move if I say so myself. While they were in a state of confusion, I snatched Gohan out of Neizu's hand.**

**I placed Gohan down and he got into a fighting stance.**

"**Gohan, wrap your tail around your waist, like me. It'll keep them from grabbing it too easily."**

"**Right." He mimicked me and then Doore, Neizu, and Sauzaa circled around us. Krillen and Oolong weren't in sight, but I felt them nearby.**

"**Krillen, take Oolong and find some help. We'll be fine until you get back."**

**I focused back on the fight that was no doubt soon to start. These three were awfully fidgety and Kooler was still just staring at Goku.**

"**So boys, are you ready to party?"**

"**Against a third-class female monkey and a kid? No problem, we eat fighters like you as a snack." Doore mocked.**

"**I gave Frieza a run for his money, so watch out. I might give you guys heartburn!"**

"**Well see about that!" Neizu came at me and the two of us started fighting. Doore was fighting Gohan, and Sauzaa was watching.**

"**Kamehameha!" both Gohan and I launched our Kamehameha waves at or adversaries, back to back.**

_**I really need to get my own attack soon.**_

**But it wasn't enough, and after a few more moments of throwing punches and kicks Gohan and I were thrown to the ground. Gohan was unconscious, and I wasn't getting up too fast.**

"**Gohan, come on… get up! We have to get… up!" but we were both weakened. Kooler's henchmen didn't seem worried about us anymore, not evening bothering to kill us.**

That couldn't be true unless… oh no! Kooler's planning to blow up the earth! It wouldn't matter if we were alive or not then. 

**I got up and picked up Gohan. He was still unconscious, but he'd be okay. I was more worried about Goku. He was fighting Kooler and not doing so well.**

"**I shouldn't be having so much trouble from a Sayjin!" Kooler snapped.**

"**That's the same thing your brother said." Goku replied. Their fighting went up a notch and I started trying to make it to the woods. Being out here was not only making us vulnerable, but we could distract Goku and get him killed.**

**Then I heard something that sounded familiar. I turned to see a purple beam of energy heading right at Gohan and me. With my lowered strength I couldn't get myself out of there in time, so I turned to take it. I could at least save Gohan.**

**But then Goku jumped in the way and took the Death Beam in the back. Goku also pushed all of us over the cliff and into the rushing falls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry**

**Cold water and burning lungs snapped me from out of a confused state. I was under water, and then I remembered what was happening and looked around for Goku and Gohan.**

**I couldn't see anything, so I headed up. But I stopped when I saw three forms flying close to the surface. It was Sauzaa, Doore, and Neizu. If I went up for air I'd be caught, and if I stayed under the water I'd drown.**

**I decided to take my chances underwater and swam back down, looking for Goku and Gohan again. I finally found them, sinking down about twenty feet from my location. I went and got them both, and started up again. Kooler's men were still up there, searching.**

_**Now what? If I don't go to the surface soon, the three of us will drown, but if those goons see us we'll be dead even quicker.**_

_**If I go downstream we'll still be caught because it gets shallower further down from here.**_

**I started looking around, and that's when I saw a dark spot under the rushing water. There was a cavern behind the waterfall, thank Kami and God and the Kais, so I swam there as fast as I could.**

**I burst out of the water and inhaled deeply. I coughed up water, as did Goku and Gohan, but I managed to get the three of us to shore. Once on semi-dry land I collapsed and fell asleep.**

**I could tell I hadn't been asleep long when I woke up because it was still light outside, and the others weren't awake yet, either.**

**I got up and stretched for a moment, then woke up Gohan.**

"**Katie, where are we?" he asked when he was fully awake.**

"**Behind the waterfall. I had to hide us from Kooler."**

"**How's my dad?"**

_**Well, what do you say when you have no idea? I had this feeling that Goku wasn't suppose to die yet, but that could just be idol hope.**_

"**The Death Beam hit him full on. It would have killed me instantly, but Goku is strong. We need to get some Zinzu beans. We also need to hide somewhere else, the cold can't be good for Goku's injury."**

"**I know the perfect spot for us. I bet Krillen and Oolong are there too."**

"**Great, lead the way." I moved Goku and he moaned. He was in pain and his Ki was low, just like mine was low. A Zinzu bean would do us all good, but Goku was critical.**

"**Goku, are you awake?"**

"**Yeah, but I hurt all over."**

"**You nut, you didn't have to take that blast for me."**

"**If I didn't then you would have died. You're the one who always says we rely too much on the Dragonballs."**

"**Yeah, but what if you had died? I wouldn't have minded staying dead, you know." I asked.**

"**Then you'd use the Dragonballs."**

"**Goku, you are some piece of work. On my old earth we didn't have any Dragonballs. Once you died that was it. But people in my earth didn't fight to the death, either."**

**There was a path that led from behind the waterfall to the edge of the river, so we didn't have to dive again. I didn't know if Goku could make through something like that again with low Ki and health.**

"**Sounds weird." Goku tried to laugh at that, but he flinched.**

"**Yeah, well take it easy. Rest, Goku, I got you. I promise you'll be okay."**

**Gohan continued to lead us through the woods to this hiding spot, and Goku rested as I carried him. It was kind of hard to carry Goku since he was at least a head taller than me. Right now I'm Vegeta's height, but I imagine soon I'll be taller. I got Vegeta to tell me some about Sayjin anatomy, and lucky me I won't have but one period a year. Sayjins don't become physically mature until age 18, and even then there technically isn't puberty, though I call it that anyway. He also told me about Bonding, a way Sayjins connect to their mates, and that, though he's taller than most human males, he's shorter than most Sayjin males, and that I'd probably outgrow him in the next year.**

**But like Vegeta, I feel a need to best Goku. I feel like I have to prove myself to one of them by beating one of them. It's not completely my Sayjin instincts, either, but my own will to prove myself. No matter what I did back on the other earth, there was always someone better. My parents always compared me to the other kids, like _'Cody got an A in math, why not you?'_ or _'Erik scored higher on the spelling test than you did, how'd he do that?'_. I got sick of it, but now I always feel like I can do better. I could become a Super Sayjin, but Goku did it first. I could train for weeks on end like Vegeta and get hurt, but that wouldn't help my body as much. I know I can equal Goku or Vegeta, even become stronger than that, but I just seem to always fall short.**

**And I could sense the same thing from Kooler. He didn't just want to defeat Goku because of his Throne being threatened, he wanted to kill Goku to prove to himself that he is better than Frieza.**

"**There it is, and look! Krillen and Oolong made it! Icarus, too!" Gohan ran ahead to a cave and joined the others as I carried Goku inside. The sun was starting to set now, but the last rays of light lit up the cavern. I took a look at Goku's back, and it didn't look good at all. It was bloody and raw, and his Ki was still dropping. Goku moaned as I placed him down.**

"**You're safe for now, Goku, so rest. I know it hurts. I'll be back in just a minute." I headed out so we could make our plans for the next move.**

"**How's Goku?" Krillen asked when I came out.**

"**He'll be fine once he gets a Zinzu bean. If I wasn't so weak right now I'd teleport, but I just can't. I'll fly there, I'm the fastest, and without their Scouters I could go as fast as I need."**

"**No good, Katie. Even though you're weakened, you're still the strongest one here. Better let Gohan go, he's faster than me." Krillen was right, if a fight started up I'd last longer than Gohan or Krillen.**

"**Okay, Gohan, be careful. They may not have Scouters, but they still have eyes and ears."**

"**Right, I'll be back soon. Take good care of my dad!" Then Gohan took off. We went inside and I sat right next to Goku.**

_**I will, I swear.**_

"**Katie, you should get some rest, too. From what Gohan told us you did a lot back there." Oolong suggested.**

"**I'm fine, I have to protect Goku. I promised him."**

"**You're not fine, you're Ki is low. It isn't bad, but you don't have to play tough girl around us. We're you're friends, Katie, and besides, we'll need you at the top of your game incase we're found."**

"**Thanks, Krillen. I sort of needed that. Back on the earth I grew up on I was always being teased and picked-on by the bullies, so after a while I grew cold so it wouldn't hurt."**

"**You don't have to do that here, Katie…" Goku said, trying to move.**

"**Goku, stay still. You need to rest." I said, moving over closer to him.**

"**That's the Katie we all know. You love, and that's why you're so strong. If you didn't care you wouldn't have stayed with us so long. Those aliens out there may have hi-tech armor, but you have love. That's your armor, Katie."**

"**Love is my armor, huh? That's kind of corny, Goku, even for you." **

**I leaned back against the wall, clearing my head on the cool rock. I started to laugh, I couldn't help it.**

"**Katie? Are you okay?" Oolong asked.**

"**I have to admit, it is true. I see that now. I do care. Maybe too much."**

"**You can't care too much." Goku said.**

"**Now get some rest already, you'll only get worse if you don't."**

"**Only if you do, too." Goku said with a smile.**

"**Alright, I'll rest too." So I moved around so I was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as you can get in a small, dark and cold cave, and eventually fell asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kooler Gets an Up-close Look at the Sun**

**When I woke up that morning it was because Krillen was being noisy. For someone without a nose he sure snored really loud.**

**I stretched and took a look outside. No one was near at the time, and Gohan was coming closer.**

"**Well good, now Goku can whip Kooler's ass and we can all go home."**

**But it wasn't going to be so easy. I suddenly felt Neizu, Doore, and Sauzaa approaching Gohan fast, so I took off in that direction. We needed those Zinzu beans.**

**I flew as fast as I could, but made it in time to see the bag of Zinzu beans burst into flames. Sauzaa was laughing as Gohan started getting mad. And we all know what happens when Gohan gets mad.**

**I immediately took toward Sauzaa and started beating him into a pulp before he even knew I was there. He quickly turned and smacked me away, then saw who his attacker was.**

"**Oh, it's the girl. Too bad about that medicine, hm?" he began to laugh.**

"**Damn you to HFIL and back!" that had become one of my favorite sayings. I charged at him and kept him busy, then Piccolo showed up.**

"**Piccolo, you're here!" Gohan cheered.**

"**Who started the party without me?"**

"**Piccolo, these guys work for Kooler, and Kooler is Freiza's older brother. We gotta stop them."**

"**No problem." Piccolo helped out Gohan as I fought Sauzaa. I wasn't winning, either. Finally Piccolo got done with the other two and blasted Sauzaa, but the blast missed and lit up the partially dark sky.**

"**Katie, take Gohan and get out of here. I'll handle this guy."**

"**Piccolo, be careful!" Gohan called.**

"**He knows what he's doing. Come on, let's go!" I grabbed Gohan by the arm and started back to the cave. I stopped once to make sure we weren't being followed as we got closer to the cave. When we landed we ran inside.**

"**Good, you're back. Where are the Zinzu beans?" Oolong asked.**

"**They're gone. Neizu blasted them." I said.**

"**Not all of them." Gohan had one Zinzu bean hidden in his belt.**

"**Gohan, you're an angel, a literal angel!" I cheered. Gohan gave Goku the Zinzu bean while I stood at the entrance, happy but on guard. I could feel Kooler coming closer.**

**And I was right, Kooler landed a moment later.**

"**So, you survived the fall after all. Well that's fine with me, because I'm going to destroy this planet. You'll all be dead soon enough."**

"**That sounded vaguely like Frieza. I think I know what you're really doing here, Kooler. You're here to prove that you are better than Frieza. Its basic sibling rivalry, I get that. I feel the same way with Goku and Vegeta."**

"**Well, aren't you smart. I hated my brother, true, but I only came here to avenge the family honor."**

"**Your kind has no honor." I spat.**

"**You seem quite brave. Or foolish. Now step aside and I promise to give this planet a painless end."**

"**No. I won't move." I planted my feet in the ground, taking a different stance, "Either way I'm dead, right? So why not go out fighting?" I got into my fighting stance, waiting.**

"**How very much like a Sayjin. But I guess I'll humor you." he charged and we began to fight. I knew I had regained some of my power from earlier, but I also knew it wouldn't be enough to stop Kooler.**

"**You fight well, for an Icejin." I said. We were in the air now, but that seemed to help me better. Most people move easier in the air.**

"**Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you, Sayjin. You know you can't win, so why do you fight?"**

"**For one, I'm a Sayjin, and for two, I promised Goku I'd protect him until he could fight again."**

"**Then I've decided you're just a fool."**

"**You think I care what you think?"**

"**Destruction Blast!" Kooler shot out a blast at me from his eyes, and if it weren't for my speed I'd be dead. It hit me and went straight through my leg. Kooler began to laugh, "Darn, I missed."**

**I screamed out in pain. Freiza's Death Beam was nothing compared to this. It was fire and… it's just hard to describe the pain for someone else.**

_**And Goku took one of these full on and lived? He's stronger than I ever gave him credit for.**_

"**Ouch, that had to hurt." Kooler said with a smirk.**

"**Not as much as this will, Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I did the Kamehameha as fast as I could and knocked Kooler back a little.**

"**That actually hurt! No one can hurt me! Especially not some third-class, female Sayjin!"**

"**Get over yourself!"**

**We went into fighting again and apparently my little attack did nothing to him. He was still as strong as ever, and I couldn't fight with one of my legs. He wasn't going to cut me any slack, either.**

_**If Vegeta were here we wouldn't have to worry about Kooler. He may not be a Super Sayjin, but he could hold him off better than I'm doing.**_

**But I was here, and I had to fight. I was starting to waver in my fighting from fatigue and probably blood loss from my leg. Kooler did a simple axe-kick and sent me to the ground in my own little crater.**

**I couldn't move. My shoulder was dislocated. **

**Body part hits score: Kooler 2, Katie 0.**

"**What's the matter, Katrin?" Kooler called.**

"**You are to never call me by my Sayjin name! Only my friends can do that!"**

**He landed next to me and started to walk over. He got to the crater's edge and leaned over to face me.**

"**And what about your executioner?" he powered up a blast, "You know, I killed a female Sayjin who looked very much like you."**

"**What?" I growled.**

"**I believe her name was… Andorra. I killed her mate as well."**

No… mother, father… I will make him pay! 

"**You monster! I will avenge my parents!"**

"**So that's who they were?" Kooler fired the blast.**

**It wasn't long that I woke up. I thought I should have been dead, but I hurt too much to be dead. I heard two people fighting, flesh hitting flesh and cries being screamed. I was weak now, so weak that all my injures felt heavy. Even my hair felt heavy.**

**I tried to open my eyes, but they hurt as well. Kooler's last blast must have been off, or surely I would be dead now.**

**I finally forced my eyes open and saw the blurry forms of Gohan and Krillen next to me in a pile. They were alive, but not much better off than I was. I looked up and saw Goku's orange Gi, and something purple. That was Kooler. I strained to see, but it didn't help very much. When they got a little closer I saw that Kooler had changed. It had never dawned on me that Kooler might have had another form. But if that was true, then why wasn't Goku SSJ?**

**I couldn't bare it any longer and I felt myself drift again. I slept, but it wasn't like normal sleep. It was uncomfortable, like sleeping in a hospital. My body was so tired, and my mind couldn't resist either as darkness came to me.**

_**I was in the tomb, the same one that I was in from before.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**You're near death, but you will not die this day."**_

"_**You sound familiar, who are you?"**_

"_**I am someone you never met, but I know you very well, Katrin. Or do you prefer Katie?"**_

"_**Katie. What I am doing here?"**_

"_**Only near death could I talk to you. I'll make this quick so you can go back to your normal life."**_

"_**My life isn't normal."**_

"_**True. You were supposed to be destined to stop a great evil, Katie. This evil was stopped by another because someone who should have come to this time did not, and thus changed your destiny. He doesn't know this, and neither do you. Or will either of you. His impacted changed more than anyone will ever know."**_

"_**I'm confused." I sighed.**_

"_**It'll all make sense one day."**_

"_**What's the deal with the tomb, anyway?"**_

"_**I don't know. It's your soul room."**_

"_**Like from 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'?"**_

"_**Yes and no." the feminine voice said with a laugh.**_

"_**I want to see you."**_

"_**You can't because technically I don't exist yet. I knew I had to warn you, the things you have forgotten will be remembered as you die. I mean when you really die, not during a time when you'll recover or be wished back."**_

"_**But why wouldn't I be wished back?"**_

"_**You'll have to find out on your own. I'll be back on that day, but now I must go. I have to watch over someone besides just you. Goku is right, love is your armor. In this life and the other."**_

"_**The other? Wait-"**_

**I shot up, and that really hurt. I collapsed back onto the ground, and that hurt too. I was wide-awake and I looked at the surroundings. Kooler in his 5th form was in the sky, and I saw his planet destroyer Ki ball.**

_**How long was I out? Those things take forever to charge.**_

**Then I saw Goku, knelt on the ground and looking mad, calmly mad. There was no emotion on his face. Then his Ki flared and he transformed into SSJ, and I noticed a bird fly out of his hands.**

**_WTF? We're all about to die and a bird sets him off? _I laughed._ It must have been the final straw, go figure, Goku._**

**My strength was totally spent, but I was awake.**

"**Go, Goku. Finish him." I said in a whisper, all I could give was in that sentence. I had fought my hardest, and I was satisfied with the job I did.**

**Kooler's blast started to descend, but Goku stood tall and let out his angriest and most powerful cry.**

"**KA--ME—HA—ME--HA!"**

**The blasts hit, yet instead of exploding they were pushing at each other.**

Goku's starting to push Kooler back! 

**Soon I couldn't see Kooler from the light of the two blasts, but I could sense everything. He was in space now, but he could breathe out there, just like Frieza. But then he got further away, and soon I saw the sun eclipse. **

Kooler is right on top of the sun! 

**Then Goku let out on final burst of Ki and I saw the sun shimmer. Then I felt Kooler disappear. His Ki was completely gone.**

**And then Goku fell to his knees, exhausted. I was too and I fell asleep again. I don't know for how long, but after a moment I felt myself being gently lifted through the air. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Goku carrying me.**

"**You took care of me, and now I'll return the favor." Goku smiled. I closed my eyes. There is just something about Goku that makes you feel safe, makes you feel warm. Chi-chi was lucky to have him, and as I slept I hoped that one day I would find someone special, too.**

**Goku beat Kooler, and he was gone for good. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen, and I helped some, but in the end it was all Goku, as usual. But I'm fine with that, I've got the greatest cousin in the world.**

**Turns out I was worse off than I thought. Out of all of us who fought Kooler, I was injured the worst. Krillen said it was because I was just too stubborn, that I wouldn't give up, but I'll never give up. Giving up is for the weak, and on that day I proved that I am most definitely not weak.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Warrior's Fall**

**It has been a year since Frieza was killed and a few months since Kooler was defeated, and here I am training with Goku. My only problem is that he's too strong. A Super Sayjin sparring against me, barely over Piccolo's level. It's so fair, isn't it? Plus there's the fact that he's got more experience. I'm 18 and he's 27.**

**But its great, I love sparring with Goku. I'd like to spar with Vegeta, but you know him, he's off trying to become a Super Sayjin somewhere.**

**And now everyone knows about me. They know I'm Katrin, Goku's cousin, and they agree that the system screwed up, too.**

**But my training isn't all with Goku. Piccolo was helping me strengthen my mind as well. A strong body is nothing without a strong mind, Piccolo always says.**

**But right now I'm fighting with Goku, becoming stronger and faster. Goku says I'm stronger than he was when he transformed. I hope so, because that means I'll transform anytime. Unless its different because I'm a girl. But anyway, this time Goku didn't transform as we practiced.**

**It was early afternoon as we fought, just after lunch.**

"**Kamehameha!" Goku cried, but I met with my own. The two blasts connected and we were both surprised and blown back.**

"**Alright, that's enough for today. We better go back before Chi-chi gets mad." Goku said.**

"**Yeah, I think I'd rather fight Kooler all over again than face Chi-chi when she's mad."**

"**Especially with that frying pan of hers." Goku said, rubbing his head as though remembering a concussion.**

"**Katie, you should think of creating your own attacks. Copying me and Vegeta is no way to fight."**

"**Yeah, I've been working on that. I just can't get it to stick, you know?"**

"**Yeah, that's probably the hardest thing about Ki control." He went to scratch the back of his head like he always does in this type of situation, but flinched. He began to rub his left arm.**

"**Goku, what's wrong with your arm?"**

"**I think it's a cramp. It'll pass I'm sure."**

"**Okay, whatever. I'll race you, Goku! Ready set go!" I ran and took to the air, hearing Goku yell and start after me.**

"**That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"**

"**Well, who said we were racing fair?" I laughed as I sped off, so Goku had to speed up too.**

**I went, faster and faster, trying to lose Goku. But then I felt his Ki drop. I knew this wasn't good, not at all. But what was it? Was it something I had forgotten?**

**I stopped and looked around, but I couldn't see Goku. I got scared, scared for him and for me.**

"**Goku? Goku, where are you?" I didn't get a response. I reached out with my Ki to find him, but that didn't work, either.**

"**Goku, where are you?"**

"…_**I fell. It hurts…"**_

"**Goku? Goku!"**

**He sounded like he was in pain, so I dropped to the ground and looked. Goku wasn't a wimp, so whatever was hurting him had to be serious. Finally his Ki spiked and I followed that. I found him on the ground face-up and clutching his chest.**

"**Goku, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to him. His face was twisted in pain and he was sweating.**

"**My chest, it hurts. It all hurts." That was all I could get out of him.**

"**I'll get you home. Nimbus!" I called for the Nimbus, hoping it would come. I may not be able to ride it, but Goku can. After a moment I got worried. I couldn't carry Goku home with the amount of pain he was in. "NIMBUS!"**

**I saw it, and I thanked God and Kami and the Kais with all of my being. It hovered next to me, waiting for Goku by the looks of it.**

"**Goku, I have to move you. I'll be as gentle as I can. I'm going to put you on the Nimbus and take you home."**

**He didn't answer. I carefully lifted him up and placed him on the magical cloud.**

"**Nimbus, follow next to me."**

**It did, and I kept a hand on Goku's chest as we flew. His heartbeat was irregular. A Sayjin normally has a three-beat heart beat. _Ba-ba-bum_ instead of _ba-bum_ like a human. But Goku's was off, and that was in no way good at all.**

**I went as fast as I dared, fearing what may happen if we hit turbulence or something. Even flying by Ki you can hit turbulence.**

**Finally we reached the yard of the Son home. I was exhausted for many reasons, but worry was the biggest.**

"**Chi-chi, we need some help out here! Now!" I called as soon as we landed.**

"**What is it- Oh my gosh, Goku! What happened?" she ran over and turned to me, looking for answers.**

"**We were on our way home and he just fell out of the sky. I-I think it's his heart." I had tears now. Something was coming back to me, but I couldn't quite remember what it was.**

"**Katie, go call the doctor, I'll get Goku inside."**

"**Mom, what is it? Dad!" Gohan stepped outside.**

"**Gohan, help your mother." I said as I passed him.**

"**Okay." He said seriously. I ran to the phone and call the doctor.**

"**We need a doctor out here now… my cousin, we were training in the woods, and on the way home he just collapsed. I think its his heart… he's about 27… good shape, we're professional fighters, so we work out a lot… we drank plenty of water… I'm fine, just hurry, okay?"**

**I gave them the address and hung up. Then I called Bulma and told her. She went on down the grapevine as I went to see Goku. The others were going to show up as soon as they could.**

**When the doctor showed up he examined Goku thoroughly. It was a new strand of heart virus, 100 lethal and there was no cure.**

In one year Goku, you will die from a heart virus… 

**_It _was_ something I forgot, but the rest of the details were sketchy. That person I was waiting for said that, but who was he?_**

**So I sat there with Goku, Chi-chi, and Gohan as the doctor left. The others were there, and I mentally contacted Vegeta so he'd come. Goku was dying, and I knew even Vegeta would want to give his last respects. The two of them were rivals, and Vegeta had respect for Goku, thought he didn't show it in any form, but I could tell. They were all outside as the sun began to set.**

"**Katie?"**

"**I'm sorry, Gohan. Even if I did know this was going to happen, I doubt I could have done anything. I'll go tell the others so you and your mom can be alone with him."**

**I walked out of the house with a stern face. I had to be strong, if not for myself than for the others. When I stepped outside everyone turned to face me. I was on the spot again.**

"**Katie, what's wrong with Goku?" Krillen asked. I inhaled deeply to ready myself.**

"**Its called _cardioculus maximus_. It's a new strand of a virus that attacks the heart. So far there's been no cure, or survival rate." My voice was cracking anyway. Nothing could steady me now. My armor was breaking.**

"**Katie, please don't say it. Say it isn't so, please!" Bulma cried.**

"**I'm sorry guys. Goku is going to die. The doctor says he won't make it through the night. Now's the time to say goodbye." I headed back inside as the others went through their emotions. I sat next to Goku in a chair next to the couch he was sleeping on.**

**The others came in and out for a while, and I just couldn't look at Goku. He's Goku, he just can't die from a virus!**

_**Vegeta is right. Emotion is for the weak. Allies only hurt you when they're gone. But I can't help it, I care. Is there such a thing as caring too much?**_

**It was just me and Goku now. Everyone else had been in, even Vegeta. I had been so emotionally detached for the past few hours that I didn't really notice any of them, and I think they sensed that in me. I was scared, and sad, and I even felt a little guilty. I got started on my goodbye before it was too late.**

"**Goku, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something to tell you. I… I never hated you, Goku. I love you. I love you like a father, or a big brother." My eyes began to tear up, "I love you like a best friend. I'm glad I got to know you, I'm glad I got to fight next to you. I'm proud to call you my cousin. And I'll keep my armor of love. Remember? You told me that."**

**Goku moved, and he opened his eyes.**

"**Katie?"**

"**Goku, shh, don't talk, save your energy, please."**

"**We both know it doesn't matter… I know I'm going to die really soon. Tell Chi-chi and Gohan I love them very much… tell everyone I'll miss them… and I know that you don't hate me. Keep your armor, it'll guide you."**

**Then Goku was silent. **

"**Goku?"**

**His breathing stopped, and his heart stopped. He was still and quiet and I knew it was wrong. Goku can't just get sick and die. He's Goku.**

**I started to cry, really hard, too. I cried so hard I nearly got sick. I got up and walked outside. The others out there got really quiet when they saw me walk out.**

"**Katie?"**

"**Goku told me to tell you that he loves you very much, Chi-chi. You too, Gohan." I turned away to try to hide tears that I knew were coming.**

"**What? No, you don't mean-" Krillen started.**

"**He's gone. Goku's gone. He said he'll miss all of you very much."**

**The others started to mourn in there own ways, crying, screaming, or just being really quiet.**

_**I can't stand this. I can't be here anymore. I gotta get away.**_

**I ran. I passed everyone and headed for the woods. **

"**Katie!" I ran as fast as I could into the woods and further. I ran to use up energy, really. I ran for nearly an hour it seemed and then I fell and cried where I landed. A fact about Sayjins is that we can run all day and not tire, just like wolves. Three years ago I couldn't run ten yards, but now that I'm home I can. Especially now, with the way I feel.**

_**He can't be gone, he just can't! He's earth's protector, he should have died in battle. No, he shouldn't die at all. He's pure-hearted, goofy Goku. He's a hero.**_

**I cried until no more tears would come and just lay there facedown in the dirt. Soon it started to get dark, but I still didn't move.**

**Finally I rolled over onto my back and stared at the darkening sky. I wasn't sad at the moment, I was angry.**

"**Why? Why did you take him? Why Goku! Do you think its funny? First you send me to another dimension that's a total lie, then when you bring me back it turns out to all be a big mistake! You chose the wrong kid! Then you take away my only remaining family! You are all a bunch of bastards, you damn council! I hate you! Dammit, I hate you all!" I thought my tears were spent, but they started up again. "Why didn't you take me instead? Why did it have to be Goku? Take me! Take me! I promised to take care of him when Kooler attacked, but I couldn't even do that right. Am I being punished?" I screamed that as loud as I could, venting my anger onto a council and a God who probably wasn't even listening. I took a few breaths and calmed down for the moment. "I'm being selfish. I'm not the only one effected by this. God, forgive me and watch over all of us. Without Goku we may get into trouble. Wow, I just admitted that we do need Goku. I use to hate that about the show, but I never hated Goku. I'm glad he knows that."**

**Right now I was thinking of a song from the other earth, If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks. It use to be one of my favorites, and it totally fit right now.**

**I sat up and wiped my face. I rolled to get up and that's when I saw it. There, only inches from where my head had been moments before, was the 4-star Dragonball. Goku's Dragonball. I must have tripped over it.**

**I reached over and picked it up. I wasn't even trying to find the Dragonballs, yet here was one. And not just any Dragonball, either. I smiled, thinking Goku was trying to cheer me up. That's something he would always do. He always had hope, and you could feel that when you were with him, especially when you fought with him. But it didn't matter if I did have all 7 Dragonballs because Goku died of natural causes and the Dragonballs won't restore the life of someone who has died naturally.**

**I stood up and held up the Dragonball eye-level. I knew it would have looked crazy, but I talked to it as though it was really Goku.**

"**I promise I'll keep my armor, Goku. And I'll help train Gohan. I'll prepare him for his birthright as earth's new protector."**

**I took the Dragonball home and its staying on the mantel as a reminder of who we lost. It sits on a little pillow with Goku's picture behind it. In the picture Goku is smiling and waving at the camera.**

**At Goku's funeral I delivered one of many eulogies.**

"**Goku was an exceptional warrior, and a good person all around. I'm still surprised that a simple virus was able to take him from us after all the villains he fought. I was honored to fight alongside him and to get to know him. He was my cousin, my mentor, my teacher, and my friend. I saved his life as he did mine, though I think he saved me many more times." I gave a sad laugh then, just remembering all of our battles. I looked around at everyone here, honoring Goku's passing. "I helped Goku fight Raditz, Vegeta, The Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Kooler. Three days ago we were training together, and now he's gone. On the other earth I grew up on, people who died stayed dead, but after I came here I got use to the Dragonballs reversing that. Now that Goku can't come back I realize I depended too much on them, even after preaching that we shouldn't rely on them. But now I'm here, it's been three years since I left there, and during these past three years I got to know Goku. I'll miss him, as we all will. But Goku wouldn't want us to be sad. Goku was never sad, not once did I ever see him sad, anyway. He'd want us to be happy, to move on. Right now I know it looks bleak, but it'll get easier. It has to."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pledge**

**Goku has been gone for three months now. Vegeta disappeared after the funeral, so all I had left to do was train Gohan, as I promised. He's about as strong as me now, only a few levels apart actually. **

**Right now we're taking a break, and as I stare into the clear-blue sky above I can't help but think of Goku.**

**Goku. He was on my mind a lot. He was such a great person, why did he have to die so young? I guess the good do die young, as the saying goes.**

**And since Goku died Bulma invited Gohan, Chi-chi and I to live with her. It would be easier for all of us this way, especially after the expenses for Goku's funeral. We scattered his ashes at the Lookout, over the planet he loved and protected for so long.**

**But our sunny little patch for sparring was near the place Goku and Gohan and I had trained so often. It was nicer here when you took a break. The sky seemed endless and deep blue, and the sun never seemed to get too bright or hot. A breeze would blow by and the tall grass of the nearby meadow seemed to wave at you.**

"**Katie, tell me a story about my dad. Something from before I was born."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Anything." He sighed. We were both tired, and we both missed Goku very much.**

"**Well, he was already strong when he was eight. He took on the entire Red Ribbon Army. He destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. They wanted the Dragonballs and your dad needed them to help a friend. Everyone thought that the Red Ribbon Army wanted to conquer the world, but when your dad got to their base he found out that their leader wanted the Dragonballs to make himself taller."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, weird, huh? The leader was even shorter than Krillen."**

"**Yeah, go figure. Hey, weren't you suppose to go to Capsule Corp. today for something?"**

"**Oh yeah, I was! Darn it, I forgot! Bulma wanted to test me so she could place me at a job at Capsule Corp."**

"**You better hurry."**

"**Yeah, we're done for today, Gohan. You coming?"**

"**I think I'll stay out here for a while. If I go home now mom will make me study. Its pretty here."**

"**Alright, I'll see you at dinner, okay? Bye!" I teleported right to my room and changed clothes, then I ran to the other side of Capsule Corp.**

_**Bulma said to go to the east entrance and go to the receptionist. Then she would direct me to my testing room, and then once I was done Bulma would meet up with me.**_

**I followed those directions and the receptionist directed me to a large room. Only one other person was in there, and he looked official. He wasn't much older than me, probably in his early twenties. He had glasses and blonde hair. He looked English.**

"**You're Katie Son?"**

"**Actually here its Son Katie."**

"**Oh, sorry, I forgot that. I just transferred here from another CC organization. You speak English very well." he commented.**

"**It's my native language. Long story."**

"**Very well then, my name is Brian Smith. I'm going to test you today. Are you ready?"**

"**I think so."**

"**Don't be nervous, Ms. Briefs said you would have no trouble. She thinks highly of you, you know."**

"**Yeah, we're close."**

"**Alright, anyway, first I'll have you identify some of our products. Follow me." We walked to a table and there were many different gizmos lying about.**

"**Alright, I don't think you'll have any trouble with the first one."**

**Each gizmo was labeled with a number. I assumed Brian's clipboard had he answers and he'd mark how I did.**

"**The first one is a Capsule." I said, matter-of-factly.**

"**What else can you tell me about it?"**

"**It looks like a vehicle-type capsule. Possibly an airplane, or hover-scooter."**

"**Very good, and next…"**

**And the rest of the test went smoothly, I thought. After that he had me rebuild a disassembled computer hard-drive, and then I had to decipher some blueprints.**

_**This is great. I always wanted to be a scientist. Though I was leaning more toward biology than engineering.**_

**Then that test came up. The biology test. I had to identify different animals, then I was asked about classification. One question dealt with an animal's features and what kind of animal it most likely was, such as mammal, insect, reptile, etc.**

"**Well Katie, you did very well indeed. You scored high on everything, so that means you get to choose. We have openings in Capsule Development, Prototype Testing, Aerospace Engineering, Weapons Development, Field Zoology, or even top Assistant to Ms. Briefs. She definitely would like that since it's only her."**

"**Well, I did always want to work with animals, but something's telling me to go with the Assistant job. Bulma works so much, and I'd love to work with her."**

"**We all would, but frankly you tested higher than I did on my annual evaluation. Alright, you'll start next Monday for orientation."**

"**Great! See you then!"**

**I was happy. Extremely happy, so happy that happy doesn't begin to cover how happy I was. Did I mention I was happy?**

**How many kids my age get such luck? I didn't even go to college and here I am with a job that would pay well and its something I want to do.**

**Goku would be happy for me right now. He wouldn't want us to be sad forever.**

**Just as I exited the room Bulma turned the corner.**

"**Katie! You're done already? How'd it go?" she called as she waved and ran up to me.**

"**Meet your new assistant!" I said.**

"**You're kidding! Get out!" she squealed.**

"**Nope, I got the job! Wait, do scientists squeal?"**

"**Who cares! You did it! This is great, now I can actually get some sleep." Bulma walked with me as I headed back toward the living quarters area of CC.**

"**What do you mean by that? You don't look like you haven't been sleeping."**

"**The wonders of makeup, kid. You really should think of wearing makeup sometime, I bet you'd be really pretty then."**

"**But then I'd be a girl! Heaven forbid!" I laughed. "But seriously, what's wrong?"**

"**Oh, just over worked. That's all." I could tell she was hiding something, but I just could figure out what it was.**

_**What's that smell? I've never smelt something like that before. Usually my instincts tell me what it is, like food or a person, but this is new. Its almost like I'm smelling two people at once.**_

"**Bulma, you're not pregnant, are you?" I asked. That was the scent, I just knew it.**

"**What? How did you find out?" she stopped and turned to face me. She looked really surprised and shocked.**

"**I smelt it. I'm a Sayjin, remember? I have a tail and everything." I said. She smiled at that.**

"**Yes, I am pregnant. In fact, I just found out last night. I took a home pregnancy test because I've been feeling crappy lately and I thought maybe that was it. I didn't really think I was though. I just came from our on-site doctor, and he said I was two months along."**

"**Wow, you don't look it. Wait, you broke up with Yamcha before Goku died. Yamcha couldn't be the father, right?"**

"**Right, it's not him." Bulma sighed. "Can we finish this somewhere else?"**

"**Oh, sure. Lead the way." Bulma headed for the housing section as we were before and we stopped in the living room. She sat on the couch and I sat on the loveseat next to her.**

"**The baby has already started kicking."**

"**What? Really?" I replied. That seemed odd.**

"**Yeah, I thought it was too early, too."**

"…**So, who's the father?"**

"**You won't believe it." She paused, and in the heat of the moment I leaned closer, "It's Vegeta."**

"**Nani?" I nearly fell out of my seat. "Vegeta? Really? But how did you- how did he- when did you-"**

"**It just happened. Afterwards he left and I haven't seen him since."**

"**Well now it makes sense. Sayjin children mature faster that human children, so your baby is further along than a human child would be."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I got Vegeta to talk to me about Sayjin anatomy a while back. Where is Vegeta, do you know?" I asked.**

"**No, I don't. You could find him, right? You can teleport, and I know he's somewhere on the planet."**

"**I'll look for him. He should know that he's going to be king now, right?" I laughed.**

"**Owe, the baby just kicked again."**

"**Can I…?" I gestured to her stomach.**

"**Oh, sure."**

**I knelt down and placed my hand on her stomach. A charge went through my hand, and it felt like my SG, but different. I jerked my hand away from the shock.**

"**Katie, what is it?"**

"**It's a boy, I can tell you that. This kid is going to be special, Bulma. I can feel it. This kid is going to be important, he'll do something to change everything one day." My tone was so plain and clear she didn't argue. I don't know how I knew it, but I did. "I swear to protect this child from anyone who may want to hurt him."**

"**How do you know all of this?" she asked softly.**

"**I just do, Bulma. I just do."**

"**You better go find Vegeta. I want to tell him as soon as possible. Too bad Goku…"**

"**Yeah. I'll be back when I find Vegeta."**

**I stood up and searched for Vegeta's Ki. Instant Transmission varies with the person, so I don't necessarily have to locate Ki to teleport, but it's the quickest way. I could just think of the place I want to go, but it isn't as reliable. I tried to do that once to go to Otherworld because I wanted to see Goku, but I messed it up somehow and ended up on Planet Yardratt. And since Goku's dead he technically has no Ki for me to locate. I really miss him.**

**I located Vegeta's Ki and teleported away. For a few seconds you're in an absolute nothingness when you teleport, the void I call it.**

**The Void is an area of absolute nothingness. There is no light, no color, no smell, absolute deprivation of the senses. Its hard to get through, so it's a good thing its only for a second.**

**When I came out of the Void I immediately felt pressure around my neck.**

"**Katrin, how nice of you to pop in." Vegeta had grabbed me from behind.**

"**Vegeta, have you gone crazy! Let me go!" I choked out.**

"**But this is so much fun." He snarled.**

"**Vegeta, I don't feel like fighting you right now." He let me go and I fell to my knees, inhaling deeply and coughing. "How did you do that?"**

"**Its simple. When you teleport you Ki travels faster than your body, so I sensed you coming."**

"**Ingenious, Vegeta." I said as I got up. "Your skills have improved quite a bit since last we met."**

"**And your's haven't." he spat.**

"**It's not so easy when you're training someone else as well. I promised Goku I'd train Gohan for him."**

"**While you've been training Kakorot's spawn I've trained myself harder than ever. Soon I will become a Super Sayjin, just wait and see."**

"**I was going to say the same thing."**

"**Like a female could achieve that level of power."**

"**Damn you, Vegeta. Too damn arrogant for your own good. I didn't come here to argue, I came here to get you. Bulma wants to see you."**

"**Damn females, never get any peace." He said to himself.**

"**Its important, Vegeta. It's about _that night_." I replied. He knew what I meant because I saw his eyes flicker.**

"**And why should I go see her? So she can talk about how special it was and how she wants me to stay? I'm a warrior, Katrin, I don't get close to anyone."**

"**If you come with me now, I'll spar with you later. You know I'm stronger than anyone else on the planet. It would help you obtain your goal."**

"**Oh, fine! Lets get this over with!" he placed his hand on my shoulder and I teleported us back to Capsule Corp.**

_**Do I know how to manipulate Vegeta or what? I just hope this goes well.**_

**Bulma was still sitting on the couch, and as soon as we appeared she stood to greet us.**

"**I'll wait in the next room." I said. I wanted to know Vegeta's reaction, but I didn't want them to know. I walked out to the hallway and stopped, lowered my Ki so Vegeta wouldn't sense me, and waited.**

"**So woman, what is it that is so damn important that my training was interrupted?" I heard Vegeta bark.**

"**Do you remember that night we shared together?"**

"**I've been trying my best to forget. I told you, it was a mistake. Now Katrin knows!"**

"**Vegeta, please, keep it down! Someone might come in here wanting to know what all the noise is about."**

"**Fine, but only because if someone did come in I'd kill them." He snorted.**

**That almost made me laugh. It's funny because it's true.**

"**Vegeta, I'm pregnant." Bulma said nervously.**

"**So you finally allowed yourself to be knocked up by that loser boyfriend of yours, what does that have to do with me?"**

"**Yamcha isn't the father. We really haven't been together since Goku died. I went to the doctor today, and he told me I was two months along. You're the father of this child."**

"**What? I most certainly am not!"**

"**Vegeta, you're the only person I've been with, ever. Yamcha and I had agreed to wait until we were married."**

"**You have to get rid of it. I will not have an abomination in the royal bloodline!" Vegeta yelled.**

"**Unless you plan on sleeping with Katie then you'll have to if you want to continue your bloodline anyway!" Bulma screamed.**

"**She's only now of age! Besides, I wouldn't mix my blood with that of someone in Kakorot's line!"**

"**I will not get rid of this child, Vegeta. And if you're as much of a Sayjin as you say you are then you'll help me raise him!"**

"**If you don't get rid of it, I will!"**

**I felt Vegeta's Ki rise and I heard Bulma scream. I ran and stood before Bulma, trying to protect her.**

"**Katrin, move out of the way!" he was growling and in one hand he had a Ki blast that surely could kill a human.**

"**No, Vegeta. I swore to protect this child, and I plan on doing so as long as there is breath in my body."**

"**You know I can't let it live, you know my pride!" he yelled.**

"**Yes, I do. That's why I'm stopping you. It doesn't have to be this way, Vegeta. I may not know the future anymore, but I know this child is important. That's another reason I can't let you kill him."**

"**Then I'll kill you both!"**

"**If you wanted that you would have done so already. I won't let you hurt this child or Bulma." He went to open his mouth, but I cut him off, "I realize that you are much stronger than me, but I will not let you harm this child or his mother." I stared him straight in the eye, not flinching or showing fear. Just like on Namek, if he knew I was scared he would go ahead and attack. He lowered his hand and stood erect.**

"**Fine, but don't you think for a moment I will stand by and let it live." Then he turned and left.**

**Once he was gone I let out a huge sigh of relief. I'll admit, Vegeta does scare me sometimes, but I think I know him well enough to stand up to him. I knew he would feel little remorse for killing me or anyone else, though he might be a little hesitant to kill me. He was training to become a Super Sayjin because of the threat I knew was coming but that didn't make him a good guy.**

**Bulma fell to her knees and began to cry. I knelt down and comforted her. Her hot tears were falling on my shoulder and I just did what I could.**

"**Shh, it'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you or the baby."**

"**I just thought… I didn't think he'd be so angry."**

"**Vegeta has a high sense of pride. To him, this child must look like a stain. I'm not defending Vegeta, I'm just clarifying the situation. But trust me, Vegeta will try to get to the baby. But I promise to keep you and him safe."**

"**Then I guess this would be a good time to ask you to be the godmother?" she tried a laugh.**

"**Of course I will. Now come on, stop crying and lets go tell Chi-chi and Gohan the good news."**

**Seven moths later Trunks Briefs was born at the Capsule Corp. hospital. He had purple hair and a matching tail. When Bulma let me hold him he opened his eyes and smiled at me, like he knew me. **

"**Hi little guy, I'm Katie. I'm your godmother."**

**He wrapped his little tail around my wrist and went back to sleep. I handed him back to Bulma and carefully unwrapped his tail. I knew how painful getting your tail yanked was, and this little guy didn't need that so soon after birth.**

**That night Bulma went to sleep easily and Trunks was taken to his room. Bulma's room was just two rooms down the hall and my room was the same the other direction.**

**I don't know if it was warrior's instinct or maternal instinct, but I went to Trunks' room and watched him sleep. We made sure his room didn't face the moonlight so he wouldn't transform on us. Like Vegeta had told me, at 18 a Sayjin is mature, so once Trunks turns 18 his tail can be removed. A child-Sayjin's tail will always grow back, but not an adult's. Weird, huh?**

**I was sitting on the window seat guarding the precious cargo I had sworn to protect. I looked at the bassinet, not seeing Trunks but listening to him. His eyes and hair may have come from his human side, but the rest of him was Sayjin.**

**I nearly fell asleep like this, but I jolted awake when I felt something brush by me. I jumped up and saw Vegeta staring into the bassinet.**

"**Come to see your son?" I walked over and stood next to Vegeta. My reflexes would be quick enough to stop Vegeta if he tried anything. I had taken Vegeta's advice and I kept training while Bulma was pregnant. Anytime I felt his Ki I'd automatically go to Bulma's side, just in case.**

"**I came to destroy the abomination."**

"**I won't let you. Even now you want to kill him, even after seeing him?"**

"**My blood runs through those veins, but so does human blood."**

**Trunks moved and started to cry. My maternal instinct kicked in and I picked him up. If Bulma heard him then she'd see Vegeta and she didn't need that right now. He wasn't hungry or wet, he was just crying because Vegeta woke him up.**

"**You woke him up." I said, then I looked at Trunks, "It'll be okay, little one. You're safe as long as I'm around."**

"**I doubt that, Katrin. I'm going to kill it, and if you try to stop me I'll kill you, too."**

"**You'd really kill the last of your people?"**

"**I killed Nappa." He growled.**

"**Look at him, Vegeta. Just look at him, he's your son."**

**I held Trunks away a little so Vegeta could get a good look at him.**

"**His hair and eyes are wrong. He is no son of mine."**

"**Don't look at the faults, look at him as a whole. He is Sayjin and human."**

"**He's small, even for a baby. And his Ki is really low."**

"**Vegeta, you just can't accept him, can you? Yes, he was a little underweight and he was born with a low power level, but that can be changed. The fact that he is your son cannot."**

**I saw something in Vegeta flicker. His eyes changed for a second, but only a second. I believe that was recognition.**

"**I will allow him to live, but I don't not claim him in the royal bloodline. He is a human with Sayjin blood, and no more. But don't you think this means I'm going to play daddy."**

**Trunks stopped crying and was sleeping. I turned to put him back into the bassinet and when I turned back Vegeta was gone.**

"**Don't worry about your dad. One day he'll change his tune."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blind Date**

"**Katie, you need to get out more. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"**

"**I don't need a boyfriend right now, Bulma. I have to prepare for future battles. Is this really necessary? Do I have to?" Bulma was prettying me up for a date with Brian, the English guy from earlier. She decided I needed to get out of the lab and away from training and away from Trunks for the night. She explained that she was the adult and I needed to get social.**

"**Katie, you need to, trust me. There, I told you if you would wear make-up you'd be a man killer." I looked over to the mirror, and I had to admit, if it wasn't for the fuss and my daily training I might have decided to wear make-up more often. "Brian is a nice guy, and he's only a few years older than you are. Besides, who else are you interested in?"**

"**No one, but I still don't see why I have to go on this date."**

"**You are interested in someone! Tell all!"**

"**Its silly, no one."**

"**Katie!" she slapped my arm.**

"**I've seen this guy in my dreams, okay? Now stop, its silly."**

"**Ooh, come on, tell me about him!"**

**You know, for an adult Bulma sure does act like a teenager. She kept working on my hair as I decided how to tell her about this dream guy of mine.**

"**Well, he's really cute. He's been in my dreams a lot lately. But for some reason I can never remember what he looks like. But I know that he's a fighter and he's smart and funny and nice."**

"**How do you know he's cute if you can't remember what he looks like?"**

"**I just know. He's really strong, and he seems familiar. I don't know, I just feel like he's real and that we're meant to be together."**

"**Too bad he's only a dream, right?"**

"**Yeah, too bad." I sighed.**

**I was sitting across from Brian at a French restaurant whose name I couldn't pronounce and didn't remember; frankly I didn't care. We had just ordered, and Brian was sort of looking at me funny.**

**I was dressed in a nice, flattering lavender dress and low-heel dress shoes. Make-up and hair all tight, I felt ridiculous. Brian was dressed in a nice tuxedo, and he kept playing around with his glasses.**

"**It's a good thing Capsule Corp. has this meal paid for, right?" I gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Remember that I am a Sayjin, so the amount of food I ordered was enough to feed a small army of humans. He smiled, but he still looked nervous.**

_**I knew this was a bad idea. Neither of us is interested in the other and we're totally clueless on what to do next. I think I'd rather face Kooler again right now. Brian might, too.**_

"**So Katie, I remember that you told me English is your native language. How is that?"**

_**Good thing Bulma and I came up with a story for questions Brian might ask.**_

"**I was born and raised in a country that spoke English. About three years ago my parents died and I was sent to live with my older cousin. He died about a year ago, and his wife, son, and I moved in with Bulma. She was a close friend with my cousin."**

"**And you also know some Japanese? How many languages can you speak?" he asked, amazed.**

"**Well, I had to learn Japanese living here, but in school I did well in Spanish, though I wouldn't say I fluent."**

"**I hope this won't bother you, but why do you have a tail?"**

"**I knew that was coming. It's a genetic trait in my family. My cousin and his son both had tails as well."**

**Bulma was able to hide Trunks' tail from the employees and anyone who didn't know of his father, so Brian didn't know, either.**

"**I've been asking a lot of questions, why don't you take a whack at it now?"**

"**Well, where are you from?"**

"**A small English community in the north. I relocated here for my job, and it's been rough. The language and the people, I mean. What's the obsession with fighting?"**

"**I can't really answer that, but I have to admit that I do fight, too. My cousin taught me very well."**

"**So you do martial arts?" he asked.**

"**Sort of. I mean, I don't really follow any particular form. I have my own style. I call it the 'do what you can to win without cheating' style."**

**Hey, I made a joke. _ …cricket…cricket _ well, I didn't say it was a good one. But Brian did laugh. But that could have been nerves, too.**

"**Anyway, my cousin was in a few tournaments, and he always placed well, even as a child."**

"**You mean Son Goku? You're _that_ Son?"**

"You've heard of him?" 

"**Yes, he was a legend, but then he just disappeared."**

"**Yeah, well, he's gone now. I miss him."**

"**I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to bring up something that would upset you."**

"**I thought I could get over him by now. I know I'll always miss him, but I didn't think it would still hurt." I took a sip of the champagne and took in a deep breath.**

"**Aw, our food is here."**

**That scene was embarrassing. It took two large carts of food just for me.**

**We were still kind of nervous around each other, so we ate in silence.**

**We got done eating and Brian handed over the Capsule Corp. business card. Once done we went out to his car and we started to drive back to Capsule Corp.**

_**This was a bust. I'm only sorry Brian had to go through with this too.**_

**We got close to Capsule Corp. and then Brian turned the other way.**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**I want to show you something. I doubt you've seen much of the city, right? You seem like a mountain girl."**

"**I don't know if I should be flattered or not."**

"**Please, do be flattered. It gives you more character than these inner-city girls."**

**I laughed. Someone actually agreed with my idea of city girls. I'm don't mean all city girls are weaklings and would rather shop than do anything else, but that seems to be the way I see it.**

**We got to the West City Park and he stopped.**

"**Follow me." He said. I did, and he led me to the middle of the park. There was the fountain, and at night it was beautiful.**

"**Oh wow, it's so pretty here. It reminds me of the waterfall that ran near my old home."**

"**And the air pollution isn't as thick here, so you can actually see a few stars."**

**That was funny, and we both laughed this time.**

"**I'm actually having a good time, Brian."**

"**I am, too."**

"**And I will as soon as you hand over all your money!"**

"**What the-" suddenly a large man came into view and knocked Brian down.**

"**Brian!"**

"**You heard me girly! Hand over the money!"**

**I looked him over closely and knew I could take him no problem, and that was without powering up.**

"**Yeah right!" I snorted.**

"**Katie, what are you doing!" Brian asked. He couldn't get up. But with as hard as that guy had hit him I didn't blame him.**

"**Look lady, just hand over the money and nobody's gonna get hurt." It was then that he pulled out his gun.**

"**Like I'm scared of that pea-shooter. Listen, pal, I've fought tougher guys than you with bigger guns and that was on an off day, so buzz off." I kept my voice calm and monotone, but he wasn't phased.**

"**So the little girl can talk big. If you don't give me the money I'll blow your frikin' head off!"**

**I decided to play it safe and I powered up. Not too much, but enough that I could take him safely.**

"**How about we play a little game, big guy? If you win, you get the money and me, but if I win I'll break something of yours, and I don't mean your pea-shooter."**

"**Sounds fun, what have I got to lose? What are we gonna play?" he dropped his guard. He actually dropped his guard!**

"**It's called, What Do I Have in my Hand. The object of the game is to guess what's in my hand. First, I'll put my hands behind my back. Ready? Three guesses."**

"**You got nothing! Nothing!" he began to laugh.**

"**That's two guesses, and they're both wrong."**

"**What!"**

"**One more guess." I sneered.**

"**Um, you got… uh… you got a…a fist?"**

"**Ooh, you're kind smart, but you're wrong again. You went in the right direction, though. Here!" I threw a Ki ball at his gun and then another one at him, breaking his nose. "I had two Ki balls, and now I've got my prize."**

**He was lying on the ground and whining about his nose.**

"**Katie…?" I helped Brian up.**

"**Come on Brian, let's go."**

**Well, things didn't work with Brian. We decided to stay friends, but he still kind of avoids me. I think I freaked him out, but when you're this good at what you do you have to show off every now and then, right? Who knows, maybe that's just the Sayjin in me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: City Stroll**

"**Dammit!"**

"**What now, Katie?" Bulma asked wearily.**

"**We're out of slides for the microscopes and we're out of H2SO4. I need both of those for my experiment!"**

"**Well, I'll man the fort for a while, go get some. You know the Labs 'R' Us always has whatever a scientist needs."**

"**You got that off the commercial. Alright, do we need anything else?"**

"**Check the inventory list." She called, like she was suppressing a Duh.**

"**Alright, I'll be back in an hour at most."**

**I changed out of my lab coat and into my regular street clothes. On the way out I grabbed my purse. I passed Brian, but he hurried by.**

**I had walked to Labs 'R' Us and now heading back I thought of something I hadn't in a long time. **

_**What is Trunks' purpose? Why do I feel like I have to protect him? It's not like he's Jesus or anything. **_

_**Or is he?**_

_**Nah, not him. I still can't figure out why Vegeta freaked like he did. I know it's the half-blood thing, but I thought Vegeta would discriminate equally.**_

_**Maybe I'm just a better person and can see past that sort of thing. Racism is so stupid, and sexism and any other prejudice out there.**_

**Someone bumped me, then he passed by rather quickly, though he wasn't running. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. This person glanced back at me to see if I had noticed. He was a boy about my age with long black hair and electric blue eyes. His clothes caught my attention then. He had jeans, a red bandana, and blue boots. Then I saw on the corner of his black shirt a red symbol with RR, one each side. It was of the shape of a ribbon.**

_**That's the Red Ribbon Army symbol. What's going on, is he just a rebel or does his shirt mean what I think it means?**_

**When he knew that I had seen him closely he turned a corner, tempting me to follow.**

If it's the Red Ribbon Army, I better follow him. Maybe this was the threat! 

**I started after him, weaving through people on the streets, but never getting any closer to him.**

_**Its been three years to the day Frieza returned, two years since Goku died, and about 20 months since Trunks was born. What is it that I've forgotten? I know this is it, it has to be, but what exactly is it?**_

**The boy took off running when we got to an empty street. Against my better judgment I followed. I had to find out what was going on.**

**He kept going, running like a Sayjin. He wasn't tiring.**

_**Is he a Sayjin?… I can't feel any Ki.**_

**He turned a corner and I heard his feet stop. He was waiting for me. We were playing cat and mouse, and I really had no idea which one I was.**

**I slowed down when I got halfway to the corner. I slowed down to listen carefully, but I couldn't hear anything to throw me off of what I was guessing. He was standing there and waiting.**

**I turned the corner and there he was, standing there with his arms folded.**

"**About time. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" he said.**

"**Who's 'we'? I only see you."**

"**I think he means me."**

**I turned and there was a mirror image of the boy. A girl with blonde hair, but the same eyes and face. She had jeans and a denim jacket, and a blue and white striped shirt. They had to be twins.**

"**You must know who I am already, so who are you?"**

"**We're not allowed to disclose to you any information, we're only here to beat you up." The boy said.**

"**You think so?"**

"**Yeah, but you have to power up first or it won't be any fun." The girl said as she moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear.**

"**I don't want to fight."**

"**Maybe we got the wrong girl. We were told to get the Sayjin girl, right?" the boy called.**

"**Yeah, it must be a mistake. Sayjins always fight." The girl replied.**

"**I _am_ a Sayjin, but I was raised human. How do you know about Sayjins?"**

"**You ask too many questions. Fight already." The boy said.**

"**Your funeral." I smirked as I powered up. I powered up quickly and faced them.**

"**You're not even a Super Sayjin yet? This isn't going to be much fun." The boy taunted.**

**I launched at him, but he just kneed me in the stomach. I feel to my knees and held my stomach.**

"**No way a… human could be that strong." I said while coughing up blood.**

"**Who said we were human?" the girl roughly threw me to my feet and up against a building wall, holding me there by my neck.**

**I couldn't talk, and I could barely breathe. My mind was racing, but nothing I thought of could work. If I teleported then she'd still have me by the neck, only in a new setting, and I couldn't feel anything from the two blows they hit me with.**

"**Are you scared? You should be. You're life is flashing before you're eyes…"**

**He was right, it was. I saw the earth I grew up on, I saw Raditz, and I saw Goku. Tears were flowing, Goku couldn't help me now, and neither could Vegeta. I was alone.**

"**You're losing hope, you're all alone and scared." She added.**

**My vision was fading from lack of air and that knee to the stomach. She started to squeeze harder now.**

**I flinched, but I did my best not to show it. I would die, I knew that, but I would die with pride.**

"**Sayjins and their foolish pride, even now you resist. You're in pain." The boy said.**

**Just a moment ago I was in the lab with Bulma, and now I was struggling, and failing, to stay alive.**

"**I'll be nice and end this." I saw the girl make a fist and it came toward me, and then nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Iron Irony**

** Warning: This may just be the Longest Chapter! **

**I woke up flat on my back, staring straight at the ceiling. That seemed odd, because I never sleep on my back.**

Or do I? Who am I? 

**I went to sit up, but I couldn't. I was strapped down, and I started to panic.**

"**You woke up faster than I thought." I snapped my head over to see an old man with long white hair standing near a large computer. He was dressed in black and shades of yellow.**

**Now I was really panicking. This room didn't look good, and this man didn't look like someone's favorite grandpa.**

"**Calm down, my dear. No one is going to hurt you." he smiled, but that still didn't feel right. "No doubt you have many questions, and I'm sure I can answer all of them. Come-" he pressed a button and I was released, "I have much to tell you."**

**I got up and followed the old man down a hallway. I looked over myself, I was dressed in a red tank top and a denim jacket, and on the back of the jacket was a symbol that looked like a ribbon with RR. I had tight leather shorts and knee-high boots. My long black hair was tied into a braided ponytail.**

**Before we turned the corner he started to talk.**

"**I am Dr. Gero, and I use to build androids for the Red Ribbon Army. But sadly the army was destroyed many years ago. I kept on with my research and planned my revenge on the one who destroyed the glorious Red Ribbon Army. But two years he died, so now I am planning to rebuild the Red Ribbon Army, and you are going to help me."**

"**Why?" my own voice sounded foreign to me.**

"**Because that's what you're programmed to do. Ah, here we are. You're going to meet your… older brother and sister."**

**He opened the door and a boy with dark hair and a girl with blonde hair were standing and waiting. They seemed familiar to me.**

"**This is Android 17," he pointed to the boy, "And Android 18. You are Android 22, my latest creation."**

"**What happened to all the other numbers?"**

"**Smart as a whip, you are. 1 through 7 and 13 through 16 were failed experiments, 8 had too much free will, and 9 through 12 and 19 destroyed each other."**

"**That still leaves 20 and 21."**

"**Well, my dear, I am Android 20-" he removed his tall hat and under it was a globe containing a brain, "My body became too frail, so I had to get a new one. 21 is still growing over here."**

**I followed and in an incubator I saw a small bug-like creature hooked up to wires.**

"**What can you tell me about this one?" Dr. Gero asked me.**

"**It looks like a dragonfly. Is it bionic?"**

"**As you are. You are the first, and only, Sayjin cyborg."**

"**I am." I replied. "But if I'm a cyborg, then wasn't I organic?"**

"**Yes, you were. You're the last of a dying breed, I'm afraid."**

"**Then why did you change me? What about my family? I did have a family, didn't I?"**

"**You have no living relatives. You were found roaming the streets, near death. You agreed to this. I had to erase your memories, though."**

"**You had to?" I asked. He nodded.**

"**I had to make room. Come with me, I have much to show you." I followed him out and learned of my new home.**

**Dr. Gero explained to me that I could gain power, unlike 17 and 18. They have a limit, but because I was a Sayjin I didn't. I still had organic limits, like the need for rest and food, but other than that I was his best creation, though 21 was his favorite.**

"**Tomorrow you will begin your training. You should rest, and in the morning you'll be served breakfast."**

"**Dr. Gero, what happened to my family?"**

"**We're your family now, don't worry about it. The organics are dead, but you could live forever. An immortal family."**

"**Okay. What about my name? I assume I wasn't 22 then? And my age?"**

"**Your name is 22 now, and you were 18 years old when we found you. Now goodnight, 22."**

"**Yeah, goodnight Dr. Gero."**

"_**Kakorot, why haven't you destroyed this world yet? And what happened to your tail?"**_

"_**Who are you!" Goku screamed.**_

"_**Kakorot, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own brother?"**_

"_**My brother?" Goku glanced at me, then back to Raditz.**_

"_**Yes, and you were sent here to destroy this world. Join me Kakorot, and together we could rule this world!"**_

"_**Never!" Goku cried.**_

"_**Daddy!" Gohan cried out.**_

"_**Get behind me, Gohan." I called as he ran behind me. I was closer to Gohan.**_

"_**You have a son? What, who are you!" Raditz noticed my tail for the first time. I had been keeping it wrapped around my waist, but like an animal I swished it around in anger and fear without noticing that I was doing so.**_

"_**Oh, that. I go by Katie, and I'm Goku's sister."**_

"_**So that's your name, Kakorot?" he said to Goku, then turned to me, "I didn't know I had a sister."**_

"_**Well I didn't know I had aliens for brothers!" I lied, keeping up the story. Raditz walked over to Goku and kneed him in the stomach, and he fell.**_

"**No!" I shot up in my bed, suddenly wide-awake.**

**I was sweating and shaking. The dream was so vivid I could have sworn it to be real.**

_**I'm not Goku's sister, but I…I don't know. He seemed familiar. Maybe it was just a dream.**_

**I laid back down and tried to sleep, but that wasn't going to work. That image kept replaying itself. Over and over again I saw myself, younger, and this Goku and this Raditz guy fighting. If Raditz was my brother, then why would I fight him?**

**Since the lab was underground I didn't know that the sun was up, but an internal clock read 7:55. That's when a cart rolled into my room, apparently on a track or something, and stopped. Food was piled high and something told me to hope it would be enough.**

**I ate the food quickly and left my room. 17 met me in the hall.**

"**I was just coming for you, little sister. Gero is ready for us to train you."**

"**How's that going to work?" I asked. He sighed like I was an idiot.**

"**We'll teach you how to use your new body and your new powers. Gero must have really wanted to finish you before the war, because he worked nonstop on you until he was sure you were perfect. It took him months."**

"**So it's a war to rebuild the Red Ribbon Army?"**

"**Yes. You know, you're pretty quick. Our old man did good on you."**

**We walked in silence for a moment, I was following 17 and examining the lab. We turned a corner as I began to speak again.**

"**17, do you ever dream?"**

"**No, I'm an Android, not a human." He laughed.**

"**I think I did last night."**

"**Well you _are_ a cyborg. A Sayjin cyborg, to be exact."**

"**Gero must have erased my memories and downloaded other things, like my education. I was very well educated before my… whatever you want to call it."**

"**Gero calls it a rebirth."**

"**That seems right. I also know my attacks and how to execute them, so why do I need training? I'm not complaining, Sayjins love to fight, but isn't it a waste of Gero's time?"**

"**He wants to make sure it all works right. You're lucky, he didn't plant a bomb in you." 17 sighed.**

"**What?"**

"**18 and I have bombs so we'll listen to Gero, but you don't. Sayjins are loyal, like dogs if you ask me." He sneered.**

"**Well watch it, this dog will bite anyone she doesn't like."**

"**You're alright, kid. You're alright." He laughed. He was testing me. 17 stopped at a door and opened it.**

"**Here you go. Knock yourself out. Gero will tell you what to do."**

**I entered a large room with white walls as the door closed behind me. One wall had a window that led to another room, and there I saw 18 and Gero. 17 entered and said something, and Gero nodded. He then hit a switch.**

"**22, we're going to start with your older Ki attacks. Use your Kamehameha Wave."**

**I did so and I saw him laugh.**

"**Well done, 22. Now, try the Final Flash."**

**Again, I did it no problem.**

"**Well done indeed. Now, try the Power Blitz."**

**That one was easy as well. The bright green ball was denser than the others were, but not as powerful. It was meant to do pinpoint damage more than widespread damage.**

"**Terrific! You're doing exceptional, 22."**

"**Well why wouldn't I? You did build me." That sounded dumb. He must have programmed me to say things like that, to boost his ego.**

"**Yes, I did, didn't I? Alright, now try your Dissolver Ray."**

**I held out my hand and multiple blasts shot out of my hand at once. Two, three, ten at a time. Then my hand jammed up. I hit my lower arm a few times, but nothing changed.**

"**Gero, we gotta jam here. It won't fire."**

"**Well, that's to be expected. Come on, I'll fix it."**

**I left the room and followed Gero back to the lab. 17 and 18 followed close behind us.**

"**Is this going to hurt?" I asked.**

"**It might pinch, but since that arm is already fully mechanic it shouldn't."**

**He pointed to the table and I sat down. He brought over a smaller table with equipment, and instructed me to place my arm palm-up and to stay still. I rested my arm on the table as he looked over my blueprints on the large screen. It was large enough that I could read it clearly from my seat. I removed my jacket and saw for the first time a 22 printed on my upper-left arm.**

**He hooked my arm up and ran a diagnostic.**

"**There's the problem, a loose wire."**

**17 and 18 watched with curiosity as Gero picked up a soldering tool and came over to me. I readied myself for the pain, but something told me I had felt worse before.**

**He pushed in on both sides of my wrist and my skin seemingly melted away on my arm, all the way up to my shoulder and down to my fingertips. Instead of muscle and bone I had wires and metal.**

"**Dr. Gero-" but he interrupted me.**

"**Hush child, let me work." I'd ask him later. He started to work, and I only felt a pinch, like he had said. "There, all done. Now, what was it you were going to say?" he asked as he started to put away his equipment.**

**I pressed the opposite sides of my wrist as he had and my skin recovered my arm.**

"**How much of me is still bio?"**

"**Most of you. Your entire skeleton is made out of a new metal, ten times harder than normal bone. Your new skin is an alloy of the metal as well, though it is only as strong as flesh. Your skin regenerates when you're injured for quick recovery. 17 and 18 are made of the same materials."**

"**So the rest is bio?"**

"**Yes, all of your other muscles and organs, but your brain is part mechanical now. It gives you more memory capabilities and quicker thinking. The left arm is your greatest weapon; it fires both your Dissolver Ray and your Photon Volley. If you'd like to read your blueprints...?"**

"**Oh, sure." I got up and looked them over. My skin could reform, but not my body parts. I had extendable claws, like Lady Death-strike from X-men. A lot of my body reminded me of Wolverine. I had an internal breathing apparatus that worked so I could breathe under water, and besides that the rest was bio. I also had a stealth element, to a bio it would be invisibility, but it's simply a play on the optical nerve.**

"**Well, what do you think, 22?"**

"**You did a great job combining the bionics and mechanics together. And my entire skeleton was rebuilt?"**

"**Yes, it took careful work. I had to make sure every bone was replaced with a new one. Your backbone and tail took me three weeks alone. You are totally immune to radiation and your Sayjin genes make you more powerful after every injury. You're much stronger now then when you came here."**

"**I guess I should thank you, but something just doesn't seem right."**

"**What is it, 22?" he asked.**

"**I had a dream last night."**

"**Just zeros and ones, I assure you. Nothing to worry about." He replied quickly, as though he was covering something up or expecting this.**

"**But 17 and 18 don't dream." I added.**

"**But they're not cyborgs, either."**

"**Yeah, I guess that makes sense."**

"_**So, you survived the fall after all. Well that's fine with me, because I'm going to destroy this planet. You'll all be dead soon enough."**_

"_**That sounded vaguely like Frieza. I think I know what you're really doing here, Kooler. You're here to prove that you are better than Frieza. Its basic sibling rivalry, I get that. I feel the same way with Goku and Vegeta."**_

"_**Well, aren't you smart. I hated my brother, true, but I only came here to avenge the family honor."**_

"_**Your kind has no honor." I spat.**_

"_**You seem quite brave. Or foolish. Now step aside and I promise to give this planet a painless end."**_

"_**No. I won't move. Either way I'm dead, right? So why not go out fighting?" I got into my fighting stance, waiting.**_

"_**How very much like a Sayjin. But I guess I'll humor you." he charged and we began to fight. I knew I had regained some of my power from earlier, but I also knew it wouldn't be enough to stop Kooler.**_

"_**You fight well, for an Icejin." I said. We were in the air now, but that seemed to help me better. Most people move easier in the air.**_

"_**Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you, Sayjin. You know you can't win, so why do you fight?"**_

"_**For one, I'm a Sayjin, and for two, I promised Goku I'd protect him until he could fight again."**_

"_**Then I've decided you're just a fool."**_

"_**You think I care what you think?"**_

**Three weeks of training, but I still had dreams. Or memories. This Goku was almost always in these dreams. So was a guy named Vegeta. They were Sayjins, like me but older.**

_**Who are these people? And why do they know my attacks? I thought Kamehameha Wave and Final Flash were my attacks, but what if Gero programmed them into me so I'd be able to fight these guys?**_

_**What if he erased my memory so I would fight these guys and not hold back? What if they're my friends, or family? Maybe they aren't dead. Gero won't let me leave the lab, not until D-day. I need to know who I am, or who these people are.**_

**I got out of my bed and started out. My internal clock read 2 a.m., so normally no one would be up, but I was the only one who needed sleep. I switched on the cloaking device and crept out of my room.**

**I came to the room where 17 and 18 stayed and stopped. They were talking about me.**

"**I don't know, 17. She seems too nosy."**

_**How ironic…**_

"**She's strong and she's loyal to Gero. Sayjins are instinctually loyal to a parent figure, and Gero was the first person she saw when she woke up."**

"**But she's still Sayjin? Don't you remember that Sayjins dream of past battles so they can see mistakes and learn from it? What if she remembers?"**

"**She won't, 18. She thinks its nothing but computer code. Gero erased everything. Though why he made a back file, I'll never know."**

"**Maybe so he could read and learn from it. I still don't trust her, 17."**

"**She's our sister."**

"**Only half, if you want to get technical."**

"**What if you tried talking to her? You seem to find an excuse to leave every time she enters the room."**

"**If she somehow finds out-"**

"**She won't, understand? We keep her busy during the day, and she has to sleep sometime."**

"**17, do you think she'd help us stop Gero?"**

**I decided to go now before I was caught, though they couldn't have seen me anyway. I didn't want to hear this, but I needed it.**

_**So my dreams are memories of past battles. That means I'm working for the wrong side, and my friends are looking for me.**_

_**Damn Gero to HFIL and back! I gotta find that file!**_

**I went to the main lab, right to the computer and stopped dead on my feet. Gero was still working, it looked like he was working on 21.**

**He may not need sleep, but eventually he'll leave. Hopefully sooner than later.**

**Shortly after he stood up and stretched. He left, heading toward 17 and 18's room.**

**I went inside and accessed my files. That's when I learned the truth.**

_**Android 22:**_

_**Son Katie, or Katrin. The Sayjin fosterling related to Son Goku. His cousin and protege.**_

**Then my blueprints came up. I already knew that, but there was a reference link at the bottom of the screen. Lucky me, no bombs or tracking devices.**

_**Gero Journal:**_

_**Though Son Goku died two years ago, I still feel the need to avenge the Red Ribbon army. I will do this by turning his protege into my newest weapon. Son Katie, or Katrin, is the best choice for an android and she'll be stronger. Recently I have discovered that Vegeta has become a Super Sayjin, and he would undoubtedly resist to the treatment, unlike her. Also, her youth makes it opportune to work with, adolescence, with her body still maturing she'll take to the treatment more easily than someone older. She'll be Android 22, and she will destroy everything Goku stood for so the Red Ribbon Army can regain its former glory.**_

**I went to another link with photos, and there I was, with Goku and Vegeta, fighting Cyborg Frieza and Kooler.**

**Then I saw a disk laying about the papers. It was labeled back-up memory.**

_**I found it! Great!**_

**A program came up. It was named 'Son Katie's memory back-up'. I froze. **

_**Do I really want what is on this disk? Do I want to know the people I have lost? Wouldn't it be easier to go on like this? **_

_**Isn't this all too easy?**_

**Then I remembered something, a dream I had. A little boy, crying, and Vegeta was standing over him. I had sworn in the dream to protect that child, and I couldn't do that right now.**

_**I have to know, I have to be me, the real me. Without my memories I'm not Son Katie, but 22, and something tells me I'd rather be Son Katie.**_

**I pressed the sides of my wrist and the skin melted away. I moved the wires and a placed the plug-in into Gero's computer. I selected the program. All that I had to do now was press enter and I would be myself again.**

"**22, what are you doing?" Dr. Gero, 17, and 18 walked in.**

"**You lied to me. This whole time I was told I was alone, but this says I've got friends out there. They need me, and they need me to stop you."**

"**22, don't do this. Stay with us." 18 said.**

"**I'm Katie. _Son Katie_. Goku's cousin, and his student. There's a child out there I have to protect and another I have to train. And Vegeta needs me, too. He needs me for something."**

"**If you push that button you'll become the enemy, 22." Gero said.**

"**So be it." I snarled.**

"**No!" 17 screamed as I hit the button.**

**My memories flashed before my eyes like a TV show. I saw who I really was, and I saw 17 and 18 capturing me. I saw Goku die, and I saw Vegeta die, then come back. I saw the one I needed to protect, Trunks. It ended as quickly as it began, and I was Katie again.**

"**22-"**

"**Katie. I'm 22 no more. You miscalculated the Sayjin factor, Gero. I'm not loyal to anyone in particular except myself. That's why I was able to do all of this. Your ego is bigger than Vegeta's, why else would you leave all of these files wide open for anyone to read? You didn't even use a password." I hissed. I returned my arm to normal and then took out the disk, throwing it aside.**

"**Katie, now we'll have to kill you."**

"**I doubt that." I took off. I headed out of the lab and down the hall. 17, 18, and Gero were all behind me.**

**I turned a corner and met with 17. I ran another way and met with 18. I ran another way and met with Gero. Finally I was back in the lab.**

"**You can't escape, Katie." Gero said.**

"**Then I'll take something as a souvenir to Otherworld!" I blasted the container that held 21, my older brother. I knew that if he was completed then we were all in trouble.**

"**No!" Gero screamed. "17, 18, attack!"**

**The twins came after me and once again I ran. I knew that as of now I couldn't defeat them, but one day, if I made it, I would.**

**Of course, I could just teleport away, but then I wouldn't know where this place was for later. All I had to do was make it outside and I'd been home free.**

**I ran as fast as I could, and I actually thanked Gero for the enhancements that made me faster, or else I wouldn't be able to get away.**

**I made it to the exit door I had seen 17 and 18 use and I ran even harder. I used all my energy and broke out the door so I wouldn't have to slow down.**

**I ran up the stairs and took in my surroundings. I wasn't far from West City. The underground lab was unknown to the city people completely.**

**I got to the fresh air and inhaled it deeply.**

**17 and 18 took me by surprise and attacked. It was all I could do to hold them off.**

"**Little sister, aren't you tired of playing games?" 18 asked. I didn't let her distract me.**

"**No, I'm not. Why don't you let me help you? I can come back and remove the bombs, and you'll be free."**

"**No thanks, we have other things in store for this planet." 17 said.**

"**Well, I'll have to stop you, but I think we've had enough excitement for tonight." I managed to back away from them, "Goodbye, my brother and sister." Then I locked-on to Capsule Corp. and teleported out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

**When I came out of the Void I was standing in front of Capsule Corp. I was nervous, I had no idea how long I'd been gone and no idea what to expect. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.**

**Dark. The house was dark, but as I started in toward the living room it started to get brighter, though a human would have still been half-blind.**

**The light was the TV, the channel off the air for the night, and it was nearly four in the morning now. I looked over to the couch and saw Bulma, and in the loveseat was Gohan, and sleeping on the floor was Chi-chi, but it didn't look as though they had planned on sleeping there.**

_**Have they been waiting for me? Did I really worry them this much? And how long have I been gone?**_

**I sat on my knees near the couch and looked at Bulma. I gently shook her, and her blue eyes opened slowly.**

"**Hey, guess whose back?"**

"**Katie! Oh thank Kami!" Bulma shot up and the noise she woke up Gohan and Chi-chi.**

"**I knew you'd come home!"**

"**Katie, what happened to you? We call the police and everything!" Chi-chi asked. Chi-chi was nearly crying.**

"**It's a long story. How long have I been gone?" I asked.**

"**You don't know?" I shook my head, "Nearly a year now. The police couldn't find you, and none of the guys could sense your Ki. We thought that maybe you were…" Bulma didn't have the heart to finish.**

"**I'm fine, for the most part. Dr. Gero is back." Bulma gasped at me. She knew who he was, if no one else.**

"**Is that where you were?" Gohan asked.**

"**I don't think its what you're thinking." They remained silent as I told my story. I explained about the androids, my new abilities, and Gero.**

"**But you're okay now?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes, I am. I'm Katie, or Katrin, but I am not 22. I'm stuck as an 18 year-old kid forever. I can't believe I was gone over a year. I thought maybe a few months, but not a year."**

"**You missed Trunk's birthday, and his first word was 'mama'." Bulma gave me a sad smile, "Its good to have you back. Even if you are a cyborg now, that really doesn't matter. We'll inform the police of your return in the morning, right now I think we all need some sleep."**

"**Yeah, I hear that." I said.**

**Gohan and Chi-chi went toward their rooms, as did Bulma, but I decided to check-in on someone first.**

"**Hey little guy, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Trunks was awake when I came in, and he held out his little arms to me so I'd pick him up. I did and walked him around the room. He remembered me.**

"**I'm sorry I've been gone, Trunks, but I couldn't help it. I'm glad nothing happened to you, I've sworn to protect you, you know. I promise to keep you safe as long as I can, and since I'm a cyborg now I'll be able to do that for a long time."**

**The next morning the police were informed and they had to come and interview me. That's when the State Army got involved.**

**General Hendricks was the commanding officer. They brought me in and tested me, interrogated me, and held me prisoner for weeks. They didn't want to believe my story, so in turn I decided not to show them my power.**

**Gen. Hendricks was taller than me, and well built. He had a mustache and blonde hair, and was dressed in a khaki colored uniform. He was an older man, but not old. I think he was basic military.**

**Hendricks was a nice enough guy, it was just hard for him to understand what was going on. He didn't believe 17 and 18 could be as dangerous as I claimed. But I knew if they thought they could take a Super Sayjin they had to be a lot tougher than they had let on.**

**When I lead the Army to Gero's lab, everything was gone. The computer was smashed in, the papers were burned or missing, and no one was left. All the other androids that were still in cold sleep were destroyed.**

**I was pissed off. I kept thinking I should have done something before I left. I should have fought harder.**

_**I should have downloaded his other base locations… I should have waited a little longer before I escaped… I should have fought 17 and 18 harder…**_

**I lost my temper and punched a hole in a nearby wall, making a hole exactly the size of my left hand. I stared at my foreign appendage and nearly got sick. It felt nothing. There was no pain from hitting the wall.**

"**Don't beat yourself up over this, Son." it was Hendricks.**

"**You have no idea how intelligent and resourceful Gero really is. You see this hand? It's completely robotic. Most of my body is now mechanical, and Gero just did it to avenge an army that stood for nothing. Their leader did all that he did because he was short. Can you believe that?"**

"**I can, and I do. Commander Red was insane, and so is Gero. But when I look at you, I see a weapon we can use against Gero, if you don't mind my saying so."**

"**I'd like nothing better than to get my hand on Gero." I said, flexing my attached weapon.**

"**If we find him we can destroy those other two bots." Hendricks stated.**

"**Sir, Son, we need you to look at this." a private called to Hendricks and me. He led us to a room, and I was aghast. There, in the floor, was Gero. His robotic body was more or less intact, but next to it was the flattened remains of gray matter.**

**I ran out of the room, and made it to a trashcan, where I proceeded to lose my lunch, and breakfast, and the previous dinner. I thought I had seen some awful things, but I guess I was wrong.**

**When I regained my composer I went back to the doorway, but I couldn't look at Gero. In that room was the only hope we had in stopping 17 and 18, and his brains were scramble all across the floor.**

_**Goku, we need you now, but you can't help us. I have to take your place as earth's defender until Gohan is of age and ability, but I don't know how, Goku.**_

_**Vegeta could destroy those bots, and he wouldn't hold back. He is a Super Sayjin, so maybe Gero wasn't our only choice.**_

"**Son, what did this? Do you have any idea?"**

"**It was 17 and 18, you army Bakas! Can't you understand that yet? They are strong enough to destroy this planet, why won't you believe that?"**

"**Calm down, Son." Hendricks said.**

"**This metal is Dextryte, much harder than steel, do you really believe they could have done this?" the private asked.**

**I went over to a steel pipe in the room that had recently been removed, and I tied it into a knot. They believed me.**

"**Both 17 and 18 and I have Dextryte in our bodies. My skin is made out of an alloy of it. But unlike me, 17 and 18 no longer have a sense of humanity. Without Gero, they will run ramped until no one is left on the planet. Or only the weak are left to terrorize!"**

**I took out the door in a hurry and teleported once I was out of sight. Gero may not control 17 and 18 anymore, but he programmed them to avenge the Red Ribbon Army by destroying Son Goku and anyone related to him. They'd see it as a challenge. They'd start with the strongest first, but not only the strongest, but the one most closely related to him. They would also want to tech me a lesson. They would go after Gohan first.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey! It's me again! Glad you like it so far. Look guys, I got news… I've started college! Ahhhh! So… I may not get to update as often, but I will update like I usually do, with at least three chapters at a time, so no worries!**

**Back to the story…**

**Chapter 14: The Losses Begin**

**I locked onto Gohan's Ki and came out of the Void near him and Piccolo, who were training in the woods.**

"**Gohan, we need to get you out of here!"**

"**Katie, what is it?" Piccolo asked.**

"**No time to explain, come on, let's get to the Lookout or something, now!"**

"**Katie-"**

**I felt 17 and 18 coming, unlike before, I could sense them now because we were… family. My mechanical parts let me sense 17 and 18's Ki, and they were near. I grabbed onto Gohan and Piccolo and teleported the three of us to the roof of an abandoned building in West City. If 17 and 18 found Piccolo but no Gohan, they'd fight Piccolo, and then they'd kill him.**

"**Katie, explain." It was simple, but Piccolo's point came across clearly.**

"**Gero is dead, and that means 17 and 18 won't hold back on their killing. I know what they're like, they don't feel anything. Gero programmed them to kill Goku, and with Goku gone now they'll go after his family, and I'm guessing they'll start with the strongest."**

"**And why would they come after me? You're stronger than me." Gohan stated.**

"**Yeah, but you're Goku's only son. I'd be next. I promised Goku I'd look after you, and I plan on keeping that promise."**

"**Touching, really, it was." 17 and 18 landed.**

"**What! How did you know? How could you have found us so soon?"**

"**Its simple, sister, you Sayjins are so predictable. We knew you'd think of Goku's son as our first victim, and we were right. You'd do anything to save him from us, so you'd hide him away."**

"**Damn you both. I'm not going to let the two of you hurt anyone. The State Army already knows about you."**

"**At least what you told them." 18 corrected.**

"**What?"**

"**You think we'd tell you everything? You're even more of a fool than I thought." She responded.**

"**22, get out of our way, or we'll kill you too."**

"**I told you 17, my name is Katie."**

"**Too bad." 17 shook his head and came at me and we started to fight.**

"**Piccolo, you have to protect Gohan! Get out of here!"**

**Our fight was short, but it was hard. I did everything I knew except my Ki attacks to keep 17 near so Piccolo and Gohan could escape. But 18 had other ideas.**

"**22, we want you back, so we'll hold this city hostage if we have to." 17 stated.**

"**I won't rejoin you!"**

"**And would you rather live with the guilt of the deaths of all of these people?"**

"**We can use the Dragonballs if it comes to that!"**

"**Oh, you can?" 18 asked. She started to charge at Piccolo.**

"**Piccolo, get out of there!" I cried.**

"**No, Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.**

**18 was too fast for him, and before he had a chance to react, 18's arm was sticking through his chest.**

"**No! What have you done, 18? How could you!" I screamed. Tears couldn't flow now, no matter how upset I was. One of the drawbacks of being a cyborg.**

**Piccolo's eyes were blank, and purple blood was oozing out of his chest. 18 removed her hand, and in it was Piccolo's Namekian heart. When she brought her arm out Piccolo fell. His body disappeared.**

"**Piccolo!" I screamed.**

"**No! Piccolo!" Gohan fell to his knees screaming, crying in anger and pain. Piccolo was like a second father to Gohan, and to me.**

**Then something amazing happened. Gohan stopped crying and became too quiet, too still. His energy and Ki were rising rapidly. Then, at last, I understood what had happened. Gohan stood up and faced the androids, his golden hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes cold as ice.**

"**You two are in for it now." I sneered.**

"**You think so? We were built to kill Goku, a Super Sayjin, so this brat is no worry to us." 18 stepped up to face him.**

"**You're going down, 18. Katie, let's go!" Gohan's eyes were still flowing with tears, but he was determined to fight, to avenge Piccolo. So was I.**

**Gohan flew at 18 in a rage, his tears flying off his face as he fought her. For a moment 17 and I just watched.**

"**So, ready to do this, 17?"**

"**22, why go through with this? You're strong enough to be with us, and once Vegeta is gone we can all fight without guilt."**

"**So you know I admire Vegeta then, do you? Well, you can shove it, I've got promises to keep and people to protect. You might as well forget I was ever on your side, 17. You told me I was the enemy, remember?"**

"**So I did." He chuckled, but then it turned into a full-fledged laugh.**

**I went first, deciding the harder we started out the faster it would end.**

"**Photon Volley!" I used my left arm attack and he took it full on. He was fine, not even a scratch!**

"**Are you finished yet? Power Blitz!" his attack knocked me back a few feet, but I held it and pushed it back, finally tossing it upwards where no one would get hurt. "You really do want to protect those people, don't you? The Army that held you hostage and experimented on you, not even listening to your pleas to find us."**

"**Don't talk ethics to me, 17. Gero did a lot worse to me, and to you. Now all you and 18 want is blood, and it doesn't matter how you get it."**

"**Katie, you are a fool. Those people don't give a damn about you, so why should you care about them?"**

"**Goku taught me that there is good in everyone somewhere. You were nice to me once, and so was 18, but all traces of humanity are gone in you. I read Gero's file on the two of you. You were once human, just like he was."**

"**Yeah, but we wanted to lose our humanity."**

"**What!"**

"**Without humanity, we're free to do as we wish. We don't care what the other humans think of us, and we can do anything."**

"**Then you're past hope. Even Frieza had a trace of humanity."**

"**And look what happened to him. 18, stop playing with him, we have other things to do."**

"**No, you won't get away!" I cried, and Gohan tried to charge at 18 again, but she hit him hard in the stomach. He lost hold of SSJ and fell over, unconscious.**

**I went at 17, and he did the same maneuver as 18, but I kept from losing consciousness.**

"**We'll be back, 22. You can count on it." 17 said as he and 18 started their way out of the city.**

**I recovered quickly due to my robotic and Sayjin genes. I went over to Gohan. No, he hadn't lost consciousness after all, he was shaking, he was crying.**

"**Gohan?"**

"**Even as a Super Sayjin I couldn't stop them. I let Piccolo down, and I let dad down."**

**I sat down and held him, comforting him.**

"**Don't let me ever hear you say something like that again." I didn't say it in a scolding way, but in an encouraging way, "You didn't let anyone down, Gohan. You did your best. There is nothing more I can teach you now. I'm no longer your sensei but your partner. I'll help you avenge Piccolo. I know for a fact that Goku is proud of you."**

**He stood up on his own, and I couldn't help but smile. He was only ten, but he had grown up so much since I first met him. He had surpassed me.**

"**We have to get everyone together. It's going to take all of us to stop 17 and 18." Gohan said as he kicked off the ground.**

"**Yeah, I'll go find Vegeta, Choazu, and Tien. You get to Capsule Corp. and get Krillen and Yamcha."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The End of the Z Senshi Part 1 **

**A few hours later everyone had gathered, some more reluctant than others (glance at Vegeta), and everyone was uneasy with Vegeta being there. No one knew the goodness I had seen, that I knew was there. Bulma gave me a conference room to use for privacy. Tien, Choazu, Yamcha, Krillen, Gohan, and Vegeta, who was standing against the wall, were silent as I decided to tell them all the events that had taken place and what we needed to do. Its kind of silly now that I think about it, but I felt like I was briefing the troops. I guess all of my recent military exposure was the cause.**

"**As you all know, over a year ago I disappeared. Four weeks ago I woke up in a laboratory and I wasn't myself anymore. To get to the point, Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army abducted me and transformed me into a Sayjin cyborg, whom he named Android 22. He replaced my entire skeleton and most of my organs with Dextryte, a new metal ten times harder than normal bone. My skin can regenerate because it is made of an alloy of Dextryte. And last, my entire left arm has been replaced with a robotic one." I paused, and saw recognition on the faces of everyone but Vegeta at Gero's name, "Dr. Gero created two more androids, and the three of us were going to help Gero rebuild the Red Ribbon Army. Androids 17 and 18 killed Gero at some point in the past week, and today we lost Piccolo to them as well."**

"**No, not Piccolo…" Tien said. I was upset over Piccolo's loss, but I kept stern as I continued to explain the situation.**

"**That not only means we lost a good friend… but that means we no longer have the Dragonballs, and no access to the ones on New Namek since no one knows where it is. Also today, Gohan transformed into a Super Sayjin." I paused when I saw Vegeta's reaction, but he remained silent. "But 17 and 18 still defeated us. They weren't even scared of Super Sayjin form. Unlike me, 17 and 18 no longer have any humanity left within them. They are as cold as the metal they are built from. We are earth's strongest fighters, and without the Dragonballs any death is now permanent. We need to stop them, but I'm not any sort of leader, so I can't make you go. It's your choice. All I can say is one person could make all the difference."**

**I sat down and waited as the others thought out their decisions. I felt like I was going to lead them to their deaths.**

"**I'll warn you know, only I can sense their Ki because we're all androids, and they are a lot tougher than they look. But technically I can't read their Ki levels, only sense where they are. I have no idea how to explain to you their power levels because I don't know what they are. What we do know is that 18 killed Piccolo before anyone could react."**

_**I'm not a leader, and I'm not even that powerful, but I know the situation better than the others. I only hope they can forgive me. We really do need Goku, but he's gone, and we're all that stands against these androids.**_

"**Well, I'm in." Krillen said.**

"**Me too." Tien added.**

"**If Tien goes, I go." Choazu said.**

"**You can count on me." Yamcha gave a thumb's up.**

"**And you know I'm in." Gohan said sternly.**

"**Right, and you Vegeta?" I turned to him, and the others did as well.**

"**Just stay out of my way."**

"**Alright, lets do this before someone gets hurt." I left the room as the others followed.**

"**Katie, you're doing a great job as a leader." Tien said.**

"**I'm no leader, I just know what we have to do. There's not a doubt in my mind we're going to suffer casualties in this battle."**

"**Don't beat yourself up over it. You know us, and we wouldn't go through with this if we didn't think you could lead us."**

"**That's the thing, Piccolo died so quick, and even with Gohan as a Super Sayjin we didn't stand a chance."**

"**We'll do what we can to stop them. It's our duty."**

"**Thanks, Tien."**

**We got to the lobby and Bulma, Chi-chi, and Trunks were all there. Trunks was standing behind Bulma, but when he saw me he flopped down onto his butt and crawled over. I picked him up.**

"**I gotta go now, but I promise I'll be back. You're my reason to fight."**

**I heard Vegeta scoff at me, but he kept staring at Trunks like he was something he wasn't allowed to touch. We all said our good-byes, fearing we may not come back.**

"**Vegeta-" Bulma said, and Vegeta stopped and looked at he for just a moment, then he looked at Trunks again. Without a word he was out the door. Bulma was holding back tears, I could tell by the look on her face. I handed Trunks over to her and followed Vegeta outside.**

**We stepped out into the sun lit yard of Capsule Corp., and I turned to address them one more time.**

"**This is it, if you want to turn back this is the time to do it."**

"**What, and miss all the action?" Yamcha asked.**

"**It'll be faster if we teleport, so everyone connect to me. We're in for the fight of our lives, guys."**

"**Let's just go already." Vegeta sneered.**

**So we made a human/Sayjin chain and I located 17 and 18's Ki.**

"**Here we go, hold on tight." Then I teleported the seven of us to the sight. I hoped 7 would be a lucky number this time.**

**When we came out of the Void the area was quiet. And that was bad because we were in the heart of North City, the next biggest city on the planet after West City. Buildings were completely demolished, blood pooled in the streets, and bodies littered the streets as well.**

"**What happened here?" Krillen said with disgust.**

"**17 and 18." Gohan spat.**

**I too kin a large breath, steadying myself. The smell of blood was intoxicating, but at the same time it was disgusting.**

"**Alright, everyone get a buddy and split up. We'll report back here in an hour if no one finds anything. If you do find something, send up a signal flare with a Ki blast."**

"**Someone's not going to have a buddy." Gohan said.**

"**That's me." I said.**

"**Like HFIL it is." Vegeta snapped.**

"**Thank you for volunteering then, Vegeta. Alright, I really don't want any of us to be alone, so Gohan and Krillen will be one group and the rest in another."**

**The others headed off, and I still had the feeling of doom tugging at the back of my head. What would I do if we lost?**

**I was really taking charge, I didn't doubt myself or anything. I could be a good leader if I only asserted myself more often.**

"**So, which way fearless leader?" Vegeta asked with acid in his tone.**

"**What's your deal? You want to lead, fine. Which way?" well, he wasn't expecting that. "Come on, oh mighty Prince. You've lead teams to foreign planets for Frieza, so why can't you lead me?"**

"**This is your mission." He said flatly.**

"**Then stop complaining. I'm the only one who knows what they can really do, and I've got an advantage over you boys now." I headed down the street and Vegeta followed calmly with his arms crossed.**

**We went down many streets, but found nothing. Nothing but carnage, anyway.**

"**Katrin, I wanted to tell you something."**

"**What?" I asked, looking inside a building.**

"**I normally don't do stuff like this, but I want you to know that I worried about you when you disappeared."**

"**You did?" now he had my full attention.**

"**Yes, I did. I realized, you and Bulma were the only ones on this planet that didn't hate me. Normally I don't care, but there's something about you and the woman…"**

"**I think its called love, Vegeta."**

"**I wouldn't push it." Vegeta went ahead, looking through more streets.**

_**I feel the same way, Vegeta. I love you too.**_

"**Hey, I think I found something." Vegeta called to me. I went over to the wrecked building he had entered and went inside.**

**The room was dark, but I expected that. There were signs of a struggle, and as I looked I saw a picture of the family that lived here. There was a couple and a daughter. The androids had killed them as well.**

"**Katrin, get up here!" I kept Vegeta waiting too long. I went up the stairs, and stepped in something wet. I looked down to see blood. I went to the room Vegeta was in.**

"**What did you find?"**

"**Look." He pointed to the wall, and there was writing in red. The scent told me it was blood, blood from someone in this family.**

_**Oh 22, where are you? When you said we wanted blood, you were right.**_

"**What does that mean?" Vegeta asked, examining the writing closely.**

"**This is my fault. They wanted me." I fell to my knees, and when I did I felt something under my legs. I looked down and found a tiny rag doll. I looked closer to the room, and it was the daughter's room. They purposely killed a child for her blood so they could write a message to me. I got up, shook off the guilt, and put the doll on my belt.**

"**We're done here, let's move on." I said as I walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, Vegeta following behind quietly.**

**We went down the block before Vegeta said anything.**

"**I guess even as a machine you still have emotion."**

"**No shit Sherlock. I'm only half machine, remember? On the inside-" I placed my hand on my chest, "-I'm still Katie. My bones and flesh have been altered, but not this."**

"**So you're still a Sayjin, huh?"**

"**Yes, my blood is still as red as your's. I know one day I'll reach a level of power like your's as well. Don't you dare mock me for believing that. This body may not be fully Sayjin anymore, but if Gohan can do it, so can I."**

"**I know you can, Katrin. You're blood is still Sayjin. If a Baka like Kakorot can do it, so can you."**

"**Thanks, I think." We all met back at the city square, all with nothing.**

"**Do you think they left?" Choazu asked.**

"**No, I don't. We went in a house with fresh blood on the floors." Gohan said.**

"**Same with us. Dammit, where are they?" I said.**

"**Up here, 22." I turned, and behind me, on the tallest standing building, was 17 and 18.**

"**Its them!" Gohan cried.**

"**They don't look so tough." Yamcha said, then he charged the, along with Tien and Choazu.**

"**No, wait!" I called, but they went anyway, and in an instant were shot down.**

"**No!" Krillen called. I ran over and checked them, and Choazu was gone. Yamcha and Tien got up.**

"**Why those two-" Yamcha went to charge again, but this time I grabbed his arm.**

"**Wait." I said it sternly, and he stopped, "I told you they were tougher than they looked."**

"**Choazu? Come on buddy, get up." Tien was stunned. I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.**

"**Don't touch me. You're one of them." Tien growled as Choazu's body disappeared.**

"**I'm sorry Tien, I really am. No, I'm not one of them, I'm still Katie. He'll be avenged."**

**That wasn't good enough for Tien. He wanted revenge, not to avenge. He knocked me back on my butt and charged again.**

"**Tien, don't do it!" Krillen called, but 17 shot a blast, and it went straight through Tien's third eye and out the back of his head. His body disappeared to Otherworld before it could hit the ground.**

"**Dammit Tien." I said, my voice shaking. We were never very close before today, and now I lost the chance to get to know him better.**

"**Two down, five to go." 18 said with a smirk. The rest of us charged at once, and 17 and 18 grabbed each other's hands. When we got close enough they attacked.**

"**Field on!" they both cried, and a large energy shield knocked everyone but me away.**

"**Good, now we're alone." 18 said as she moved a piece of hair. The Energy Field attack repels organic life, perfect for androids to use.**

"**Damn you to HFIL and back!" I turned to check on the others, and Gohan and Vegeta got up. Krillen and Yamcha weren't moving, and as I watched their bodies vanished. "Damn you to hell!" I said when I turned back.**

"**Don't you know any better curses?" 17 laughed.**

"**You really do think this is funny, don't you? You laugh at other's deaths? Those four you just killed were my comrades and my friends. Piccolo was a mentor to Gohan and me. And you did this!" I took the doll off my belt and held it up, "You killed the little girl who owned this doll just to write a message in blood."**

"**Yeah, it was easy. Her neck just snapped in two, like—that." 17 snapped his fingers.**

"**You're sick, the both of you." Gohan and Vegeta landed next to me.**

"**Three little Sayjins, all in a row… who will be the first to go?" 17 and 18 said together.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The End of the Z Senshi Part 2 **

"**Three little Sayjins, all in a row… who will be the first to go?" 17 and 18 said together.**

"**You will." Vegeta growled at the twins.**

"**Like that'll happen." 17 said.**

**Gohan and Vegeta went Super Sayjin, and I powered all the way up. My Ki was jumping in gold and blue shades, due to my Sayjin/mechanized parts.**

"**This might be fun." 18 said.**

**We all made the first move, going fast and hard against the robot twins.**

"**Give it up, 22, join us and we'll forgive you." 17 said as he held off my attacks.**

"**There's a glitch with that idea, I can't forgive you. And I couldn't forgive myself if I did." I spat back as I held him off as well.**

"**Final Flash!" Vegeta cried out with his favorite attack.**

"**Masenko-HA!"**

"**Photon Volley!"**

**Gohan, Vegeta, and I all jumped back to catch our breath, but we were shocked when we saw that 17 and 18 were completely fine.**

"**Three little Sayjins, all tired out… we will easily win this bout."**

"**Shut up!" Vegeta cried, charging again. 18 raised her hand and began to form a Power Blitz, and at this range Vegeta would be dead for sure.**

"**Vegeta, look out!" I ran and jumped, pushing Vegeta away. The blast hit my left arm, searing the Dextryte flesh and soldering the wires as they were cut in two.**

"**Katrin, what in--" But Vegeta shut up when he saw the damage done to my arm. Wires and metal were exposed with occasional sparks flying.**

"**It's not going to regenerate. Damn, it actually hurts. Are you alright Vegeta?"**

"**Katrin, why did you do that?" Vegeta asked in awe, still staring at the damage on my arm.**

"**Duh Vegeta. You're still my hero." I whispered. I held my arm as I stood.**

"**Poor little sister. Now your arm is useless, and that was your best feature." 18 said. They were right, I couldn't move my left arm.**

"**My best feature is my humanity and my Sayjin body. While I still have those I'm better than the two of you any day of the week."**

**17 and 18 just laughed.**

"**Your humanity? 22, do you know why we were able to toss aside our humanity? We didn't have anything else left. If we do the same to you, then you will be able to join us." 18 said.**

"**I'll never join you."**

"**You misunderstand us. You won't join us now, but if your friends are all dead you may change your mind."**

"**No." it clicked, "Gohan, Vegeta, run!"**

**17 slapped me sideways and knocked me onto the ground. He kicked me again to roll me over onto my back, and held me down with his foot.**

_**Frieza did the same thing three years ago.**_

**17 had me pinned down, and while he held me there 18 powered up.**

_**Damn, they never powered up? Shit, they were toying with us. No, with me. They want me to join them.**_

"**No matter what you do, I'll never join you. You're evil, soulless machines."**

"**Shut up, you're getting annoying." 17 said. He added pressure on my chest, causing me to flinch.**

**18 finished powering up and started to attack Gohan and Vegeta.**

"**What are you two doing? Get out of here!" I cried.**

"**Not without you, Katie!"**

"**I'll be fine, please, just go!"**

"**A true Sayjin never backs out of a fight!"**

_**Yeah, but what about inevitable death?**_

"**Please, let them go! Your fight is with me, not them."**

"**You still don't get it, 22. We want you to join us. Together, we'll rule the galaxy! Gero turned you into an android because your heart isn't pure. Goku would have rejected the Dextryte because Dextryte only works on those with dark hearts."**

"**That's a lie! My heart isn't dark!"**

"**Then why can't you become a Super Sayjin, 22? Even Vegeta did that, and he's done horrible things. That must mean your heart is blacker than his."**

"**You dare try to preach to me about good and evil? You and your sister just annihilated an entire city!" I struggled to get up, but 17 pressed down harder.**

"**I can preach because I admit that I'm evil. You lie to yourself that you're not. Just give in to the darkness and you'll be free."**

"**I'm not evil, and I'll never give in to the darkness in my heart. I will admit that its there, but I'll fight it nonetheless."**

"**You'll change your mind someday." 17 looked over to 18, who had been watching him as she fought. He nodded and so did she.**

**She jumped back and powered up two Ki blasts, both Power Blitz. She blasted Vegeta and Gohan hard. They fell off the side of the building, and I felt a tug inside. I had the feeling that they were both dead.**

"**No!" my power jumped higher and 17 got off willingly, letting me up. I jumped over the side and ran to Gohan and Vegeta. They were on top of each other, so I had to move them, and they were in their normal forms. Vegeta was still breathing, but Gohan wasn't.**

**The twins stayed on the building top, but I was more concerned about Gohan and Vegeta.**

"**Dammit Gohan, don't make me bury you too." Of course, it was only an expression. If Gohan died, his body would go to Otherworld.**

**I placed my ear on his chest, and his heart was beating rapidly from the lack of air. As I listened it was already starting to slow down.**

**I started CPR, I couldn't stand it if I lost him now.**

"**Breathe Gohan, come on, breathe." He started to cough and he opened his eyes. "Good boy, Gohan, good boy." I hugged him as he started to breathe again.**

"**Katie, I'm sorry-"**

"**Its okay, right now I've got to hide you. They'll kill you if they find out you're alive, and you're in no condition to fight." I teleported Gohan to the small cavern under the waterfall I had discovered back during the fight with Kooler. He'd be safe here. "Gohan, I'm going to leave you here for a little while. I want you to rest, you're hurt pretty badly. Too bad we don't have any Zinzu beans right now. I didn't think about that before we left. Some leader I turned out to be. I'll be back for you as soon as I can." I turned to get up, but Gohan grabbed my arm.**

"**But what if you don't? How will I get out of here?"**

"**I will be back, but just in case, here." I handed him my cell phone, "If I'm not back by sunset, call Bulma and tell her what happened."**

**Then I teleported back to North City. Vegeta hadn't moved.**

"**Vegeta? Get up, we gotta get out of here."**

"**No, I'm the… prince of all Sayjins…" he said as he tried to sit up.**

"**Vegeta, I hate to break it to you, but that's me, Gohan, and your son. If you want to live to see your son again, we have to leave now."**

"**He's not dead? Vegeta's tougher than I thought." 18 said to 17.**

"**Fix it." 17 said casually.**

"**Vegeta, come on!" he pulled away from my arm.**

"**No, I'm your prince, and that means you'll listen to me! We fight now, or die try-" he was cut off at the last second by a Ki blast that went through his torso. He fell backwards, eyes blank. Blood oozed out of the huge hole in his chest. The Sayjin armor hadn't helped at all.**

"**Vegeta!" I glanced up to see 18 standing on the ledge of the roof, her finger still pointed at Vegeta. "Vegeta, no!"**

"**K-Katrin, I-I c-can't see you." he sounded scared, for once I saw how mortal Vegeta really was. I had always imagined him as some sort of god, but now he was dying, and not coming back.**

"**I'm right here." I grabbed his hand.**

"**I'm c-cold. I've f-felt this way before, on N-Namek." His voice was cracking from shaking, either from fear or cold, I couldn't tell.**

"**Vegeta, no-"**

"**Th-this time I won't b-be coming back. You're the last full b-b-blooded S-Sayjin now, K-Katrin."**

"**No, I can get you to the Lookout, we can get a Zinzu-"**

"**I'm t-too far gone for that. K-Katrin, you must protect my son. He is all that is left of the r-royal bloodline. I-I reinstate his title as p-prince of the Sayjin race now. You will train him for his t-title. Watch over B-Bulma, too."**

"**I will, Vegeta. I swear."**

"**I w-want to mix my blood with you, to legally make you his protector. Give me your right hand."**

**I did, not knowing exactly what he was planning to do. I knew he didn't mean to Bond with me, Sayjins mate for life, and this was different. He took his right hand and bit into the palm, drawing blood. "Now you do it."**

**I elongated one of my claws on my left arm and drew it across my right hand, and I flinched from the sharp sting. He then placed our hands together palm to palm, mixing blood. As he spoke he fought to keep his voice calm. Normally I'd tell him to save his energy, but we knew it didn't matter.**

"**With this blood… I name you Katrin; Princess of the Sayjin race, until the time the rightful heir comes of the age… you see fit to rule. You will be his protector… and his sensei. Do you accept, Katrin?"**

"**Of course I do, Vegeta." if I could have cried, I would have. My voice was shaking as though I was.**

"**Then you are now Paladin Katrin… Princess of the… Sayjins. Take care of… the runt and Bulma… for me…"**

**Vegeta gave me one final smirk as his bloody hand fell to the ground, and he stopped breathing.**

"**Vegeta? No, please, Vegeta don't die!" my pleas were useless. Vegeta's body was starting to evaporate. I prayed for him, the first time I had prayed since before Goku died. I asked God to please send him to Otherworld because he had suffered enough in life. He didn't deserve HFIL.**

**Vegeta's body was gone, sent to be judged in the other dimension.**

**My sadness and anger grew, soon my anger overpowered my sadness, and it kept growing. I got so mad I was calm. Tears of liquid Dextryte came out of my eyes, hurting like hell but I wasn't caring. I saw the reddish-black metal hitting the ground like lead.**

"**22 sprung a leak!" 17 and 18 laughed maniacally.**

_**They're so cold hearted. They just killed five men and an entire city. They killed their own father. And it's all my fault!**_

"**Its all my fucking fault! I wasn't strong enough to stop them, or to protect my friends! I couldn't stop Raditz, Frieza, Ginyu, Kooler, or these guys! I'm weak! I'm useless! I need to become stronger so I can protect what's left of my people! I need the power of a SUPER SAYJIN!"**

**My anger erupted, the anger at myself and at 17 and 18. They were still laughing at their atrocities for the day.**

"**No, it's not entirely my fault," I said quietly to myself, "it's their fault, too. They killed my friends, and their creator changed me unwillingly. I will stop them! I can never forgive them, not if I lived until doomsday. I swear I'll fucking stop you, 17 and 18!"**

**My power and anger became intertwined, and soon both began to rise. My anger leveled off, but my power kept going. It grew and grew as I screamed in rage and sorrow. The Dextryte tears stained my face and clothes in red/black drops. I screamed until my voice box went hoarse. And still, I screamed in pain. No amount of screaming could satisfy my raw emotion.**

**Vegeta's Journal, found by Katie two days after his death.**

_Vegeta, Sayjin Prince_

_Date: 8-32.569_

_Returned to Freiza's ship after mission on planet Gothark. Once again, a work of art on my part. And as usual, Frieza made us look like fools, claiming he would have cleared off the planet in less than an hour. It took us three days for the full moon, and any third class Sayjin would have needed at least three more days at that. Frieza is a fool, full of himself._

_When a warrior of great heart becomes enraged, and their pure heart breaks into a million pieces, a stronger warrior is born. This warrior is known as the Super Sayjin._

_Some say it is only a myth, some claim to be such a warrior, but the truth is it is real, lying dormant for over a thousand years._

_Some claim the next super Sayjin will be born into the royal Vegeta family line, my line. The last key element is emotion, but no Sayjin has emotion, shrugging it off as a weakness, as I do and always will think of it. Rubbish, I will become a Super Sayjin and kill Frieza. For my father, my mother, and my entire race, I'll kill him._

_When the universe needs Tiom's power, it will arise again. And that will be me._

Read by Katie two days after Vegeta's final death.

Earth date at time of writing: May 22, 720 AD

My Earth's home date: May 22, 1995

Vegeta's death: May 20, 736 AD/ 2008

**Finally I became calm. I felt peculiar, like I was mad at only those two and nothing else mattered except causing them pain. I wanted to hurt them and nothing else.**

**I felt a great energy in me, rising still. It was animalistic, pure, and it felt dark, but as I channeled it, it became different. It became an energy I could use for murder or for healing. I would use it to kill the androids and then heal my broken heart.**

**I looked at my built-in Ki meter, really this was the first time I had used it. It read 'error', and I knew that meant I had to have made it to SSJ.**

**I looked at the Ki flying around me, and sure enough it was golden. I looked at my braided hair, and sure enough it matched the Ki.**

"**I did it Goku, I did it Vegeta. As the last Sayjin I was able to achieve the legendary power of a Super Sayjin." I stared at myself in awe, tossing aside the idea to maim for the moment, "17, 18! I'm coming for you!"**

**I quietly floated to the top of the building and lightly touched down. I stared at my prey and felt the urge to kill.**

_**Is this how we all feel, or is it just me?**_

"**So maybe your heart wasn't so black after all." 17 said casually.**

"**Is that all you have to say? As the last Sayjin I swear on the Four-star Dragonball to avenge my fallen kinsmen and to destroy you. I fight in honor of Choazu, Tien, Krillen, Yamcha, Vegeta, and even Goku. I also fight to protect this planet and anyone who wishes to call it home. I fight in honor of Goku and everything he stood for, and you will die."**

"**Great monologue, you should write that one down." 18 said.**

"**As a Sayjin I can copy any attack I have seen used. I know all of my friends' moves, and I will use them to rip you apart, Dextryte or no Dextryte."**

"**22, stop acting so noble. You can't deny that the thought of killing us isn't appealing to you right now." 17 said.**

"**It does, I can tell by the look on your face." 18 added.**

"**You're right, it thrills me. I want to kill you. I want you to suffer. I want you to know what suffer means by first hand experience. I want you to die slowly. I would love to taste your blood. And at the same time, I know I can do that, but I won't. I could, but I can't. I'll finish you quickly."**

**I charged at them, knowing that SSJ was powerful but power means nothing if you can't control it. Gohan and Vegeta lost in SSJ form, but I wouldn't, not today.**

"**Photon wave!" 17 cried.**

"**Field up!" I had my own Energy Field, but I used mine as a shield.**

"**Come on, 22, you can do better than that!"**

"**And I will! This is for Tien! Tri-beam Cannon!" I used Tien's best attack, cutting a triangle-shaped hole into the roof of the building. Somehow I had the use of my left arm again. The building began to collapse under it's own weight, so I jumped into the air and floated.**

**18 came out of the rubble first, madder than a wet hen.**

"**You messed up my hair!" she was really mad, but she kept her cool as she charged me.**

"**And this is for Yamcha! Wolf Fang Fist!" I hit her hard in the stomach as she came at me, and sent her to the ground. Then 17 grabbed me from behind.**

"**We have to stop meeting like this."**

"**Well that's easy, just give up." I retorted.**

"**Sure, right after HFIL freezes over." He replied. I flipped him over my back, and upside down in the air he stayed, like he meant to do that.**

"**22, you know you can't win."**

"**No, you know you can't lose. There's a difference. Its called being arrogant."**

"**Sure." He started up a Power Blitz again.**

"**Can't you try something else? Kamehameha!" I attacked, and in this same position we stayed and pushed our attacks at one another.**

**Finally we both gave up, our attacks were too evenly matched.**

"**And that was for Goku?"**

"**No, Choazu. This is for Goku, Super Dragon Fist!" I did Goku's oldest original attack, but with all my power I did nothing to weaken 17. 18 flew up at that point.**

"**Is she still fighting?"**

"**Yes, I am! Destructo Disks!" I fired as many as I could before I felt weakened from the Ki loss. The smoke cleared to reveal two perfect androids, only scrapes of clothing ripped to show any effort on my part.**

"**Well, that was useless." 18 said, moving back a piece of fallen hair.**

"**Its impossible! Those attacks were all head on!"**

"**Its possible, just improbable. Dextryte, remember?" 17 replied, slapping his chest.**

"**Well, if this won't stop you, nothing will. Final Flash!" I used Vegeta's favorite attack, his best attack, and one of my favorite attacks, going at full power.**

**I pushed as hard as I could as 17 and 18 pushed to hold it back. I felt my Ki dropping, and I knew I was fighting harder than I ever had before. This was the first time I felt like I had to win, like if I didn't then the earth was doomed. Now I know how Goku felt in all of his battles.**

_**My Ki is draining…I've lost hold of SSJ form…**_

"**No, I have to keep going! I never tried this before, so Kais help me! Kaio-Kin times two!" I cried out as the change in power overwhelmed me.**

_**Now I know why Goku was so exhausted when he fought Vegeta. Oh Vegeta, Goku, I need you guys. You're both my heroes, you're both my sensei, and you're both my friends and family. Kais give me strength!**_

"**Goku, Vegeta, help me!" I knew Kaio-kin x2 wasn't enough, "Kaio-kin times three!" you don't know pain until you're felt your bones being crushed between your muscles, even if your bones are made of Dextryte.**

"**-Don't give in, she's – stu--Sayjin!" I heard 17 call out; the noise from the Ki blast and from the ringing in my ears drowned most of what he said out.**

"**Dammit, forgive me King Kai, but I have to!"**

"**_Katie, no, don't!_" I heard King Kai cry out, "_It'll kill you! Don't try it that high! Not even Goku would try it!_"**

"**I'm not Goku! And if I don't do something we're all doomed! Kaio-kin times 150!" If Goku could go Kaio-kin x100, then right now I should be able to do x150.**

**I screamed in pain as my bones snapped in various places, but my stubborn streak wouldn't let me buckle now. I fell to the ground, still standing until that point. Then I went to my knees, still pushing the Final Flash at the androids.**

**Then suddenly I heard the sound of high-speed travel, and before I knew it 18 was tugging on my braid.**

"**Sorry, but we're getting really bored. Are you done yet?" she had a grin on her face as she lifted her hand, "17 told me to tell you its too bad you made such a stupid choice. Power Blitz!" She said it calmly, and then there was a bright flash followed by an extreme amount of pain, and then nothing.**

**Angel Saiyan 22: sniff… Vegeta's dead! Nooo! And what of Gohan and Katie? Mwahahahahaha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Recovery**

_**Initiating reboot sequence…**_

_**Reboot initiated…**_

_**Programs uploading…**_

_**12:00… 12:00… 12:00…**_

_**Memories uploading…**_

_**Senses rebooting…**_

_**Android 22 reactivated…**_

**I woke up in the dark, and sitting up I saw I was in the hospital wing of Capsule Corp. I looked at the bed next to me and I saw Gohan, seemingly fine.**

"**Great, it worked! I was so afraid we lost you too, Katie." Bulma was working with her computer, which I was hooked up to.**

"**Bulma, what time is it? My clock stopped."**

"**That's not all that stopped. Apparently your mechanical parts shut down completely when that huge blast finally hit you. It's a miracle you are even alive."**

"**If you can call this living. You saw the blast from here?"**

"**No, it was on the news. I knew you were off fighting the androids, so I called your cell. Gohan answered and explained everything."**

"**Not everything." I sighed, laying back on the pillow, "How's he doing?"**

"**He'll be fine, he's been sleeping since yesterday. All that fighting was over 24 hours ago, it took me that long to reboot your system. It took me three hours just to hack in, Gero was a genius."**

"**More like a flaming lunatic. Its all my fault, I lead everyone into a death trap. I pushed Gohan too hard and now he's hurt, and the others…"**

"**Katie, what about Vegeta? Is he okay?"**

**Bulma's eyes were full of concern. She didn't know because Gohan didn't know to tell her.**

"**Is he okay? Katie, please, I have to know." She pleaded.**

"**I'm sorry. He didn't make it." I turned away, "He's the reason I became a Super Sayjin."**

"**No, he can't be gone! Vegeta, no!" she was crying, and I wanted to join her in her tears.**

"**I'm so sorry, but the only survivors in the fight were Gohan and me. Vegeta ordered me to protect you and Trunks at the end. I knew he loved you and Trunks deep down."**

**I sat up and held her as she cried.**

"**It's not fair! They're all gone!"**

"**I know. My dad always told me life isn't fair. But he'd even have to say something about this. If only we could get to New Namek. But no one knows where it is."**

"**Katie, was he in pain?" Bulma asked, straightening up and wiping the wetness away. I had to lie to her.**

"**No, he wasn't. It was quick. I wish I could cry along with you, but damn Gero…"**

"**I know. You loved Vegeta, like I did. I know if you were older the two of you would have got together."**

"**No, don't think like that. He only respected me. A man like Vegeta is hard to figure out, but I know that you two should have been able to be together. Before he died he made me a temporary Sayjin Princess, until Trunks was old enough to be crowned prince." My voice shook, and Bulma cried softly, "Prince Trunks, the ruler over Gohan and Katrin!" I said with a small laugh, and Bulma also joined me with that laugh.**

"**Somehow I knew Vegeta was dead before you told me, I just didn't want to admit it. You see this mark?" she pointed out a tiny scar on the left side of her neck, near the base and collarbone.**

"**You two Bonded?"**

"**That's what he called it." she sighed.**

"**I have to become stronger and avenge all our friends. I'll train Trunks when he's old enough, and together Gohan, Trunks, and I will stop the androids. I swear we will. In the morning I'm going to call General Hendricks, get him to evacuate the people to safety. The androids already destroyed North City, and that was only a warm up. Android 18 didn't power up until right before she killed Vegeta. I swear, they're both gonna pay dearly for all the pain they've caused."**

**A few hours later I was still lying in the hospital bed, not able to sleep. Bulma wanted me to stay the night in the hospital wing to make sure I was fine, and Chi-chi checked in on Gohan and me. He was still sleeping. My readings were all normal, though a little below average. I guess system reboot can do that to a cyborg.**

**I heard something above me, like a soft cry. I got up and teleported to Trunks' room. He was waking up, and Bulma hadn't been in bed too long. She needed rest, what with her mate and friends all dead. I guess I should be resting too, but I was restless.**

"**Hey Trunks, what are you doing?"**

"**Kay-Kay!"**

"**Yeah, that's me, you're Aunt Kay-Kay." Trunks started to cry loudly then, like he knew something was wrong, "Why are you crying, little guy? So do you know what happened? I wish you could have been able to meet your dad. You're prince now, so no more crying, okay?" well, I knew it wouldn't work, "What's the matter little one? You need to go back to sleep. And then I can go back to sleep. It seems like I come in here a lot. Someone else might think I'm your mom if they saw me like this."**

**He still cried, so I did the only thing I could think of, I sang to him, something I vaguely remember from when I was very little.**

"_**Hush now, my little one,**_

_**Sleep well this night,**_

_**For as long as you think of me,**_

_**I'll always be in your sight.**_

_** Hush now, my little one,**_

_**Don't you lose heart,**_

_**For as long as you remember me,**_

_**We'll never be apart.**_

**_ This night I sing to you a Sayjin lullaby. _ I can't remember anymore of it." I sighed.**

**Trunks fell asleep as I sang the part I knew over and over. I don't know how I remembered it, because Andorra would have been the one to sing it to me, and I was only a few days old at the time.**

"**You have a great singing voice." I turned to see Bulma in the doorway, "Aren't you suppose to be resting?"**

"**Restless tonight." I sighed as I replaced Trunks into his crib.**

"**You'd make a great mother."**

"**Not in this lifetime."**

"**You can't? Did Gero-"**

"**No, I can physically do it, but once these androids are gone people will slowly go back to normal. And truthfully, if I do live through this, no one would want to stay with me once they knew I was an android."**

"**Oh, I see. Damn Gero."**

"**Not in front of the baby, Bulma." I said with a mischievous grin.**

"**You act nothing like a teenager, you know."**

"**Are you basing this on your own experiences, or what?"**

"**Psychology. You don't have that immortal complex or the fake audience thing I learned about."**

"**Partly because I have faced death many times, and I know what I'm doing is right." I replied.**

"**Well, go back to bed, Katie. We'll talk in the morning. And stop taking care of my son, I'm the mother!"**

"**And I'm his paladin. And from now on, call me Katrin." I said as I turned away from Trunks' crib. Bulma looked at me knowingly.**

"**Sure, Princess Katrin."**

"**I think I like the sound of that." I sighed.**

"**Ka--trin," Bulma caught herself, "What's wrong? You don't sound like the girl we all know."**

"**Who's 'we'? The others are gone."**

"**It's not your fault."**

"**Yes, it is. 17 and 18 were after me, and they killed the others to get to me."**

"**Katrin-"**

"**Choazu was first. When he died Tien went mad with grief and attacked the androids alone. Then the rest of us went after 17 and 18, and they attacked together with a shield that repelled anything organic. It was strong enough that it killed Yamcha and Krillen at the same time. Gohan and Vegeta joined me and we fought together, then 18 targeted them and threw them off the roof of the building we were fighting on. I had to give Gohan CPR, and then I hid him in the cavern behind the waterfall. Then I rejoined Vegeta. I tried to get Vegeta to leave, but he was just too stubborn…"**

"**Its okay, Katrin. I'm glad he died in battle. He would've wanted it that way."**

"**You know Bulma, ever since I was a kid I watched Dragonball Z, the show I refer to. Vegeta was the first character I 'met', the first episode I saw was of him fighting Zarbon on Namek."**

"**You mean the cute green guy who turned into a monster?"**

"**Yeah, that's him. For some reason I became entranced by Vegeta. His flaming hair-"**

"**-His onyx eyes-" Bulma added.**

"**-His attitude-"**

"**-His broad shoulders-"**

"**We better stop." I said.**

"**Yeah, right." Bulma looked like she was about to cry again.**

"**For some reason, Vegeta seemed the most real out of all the characters. Goku was a nice guy, but he was too nice and he always saved the day. No one could do anything without Goku."**

"**How true it has become."**

"**Yeah, I know. I miss all of them. I still thought of them as story characters, even when we fought together. I still thought of them in character liking, you know? Like Vegeta was my favorite character, then Goku, then… someone I just can't remember. After Goku died I realized I wasn't in a show, but I was back home and these people were real. It took losing Goku to realize that everyone here is real." I fell to my knees, begging salty tears to come. Sometimes you just need to cry, but I no longer had the pleasure unless something really bad happened and I cried liquid Dextryte again. But that was a one time thing, I'm sure.**

**Bulma knelt down and looked me in the eyes.**

"**For a kid, you're really amazing. You're brave, you're strong, and you love unconditionally. Even when Vegeta tried to kill you, you still cared about him."**

"**Goku called it my armor of love."**

"**And that seems to fit perfectly. If Vegeta didn't die I'd be happy, but then you wouldn't have become a super Sayjin. I doubt you would have become a super Sayjin if we still had the Dragonballs, too."**

"**A blessing and a curse all in one, huh?"**

"**Yeah, but you'll see, once you get rid of 17 and 18 everything will get better. It has to."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hacker**

**(when you see speech in , that means its in the computer only.)**

**When I called General Hendricks I was told to come in ASAP. I cleaned up and put on my android uniform as I headed out. I don't know why I still wear the uniform, but it just seems to fit as casual clothes. Maybe it was guilt playing tricks on me. Anyway, I had burned the jacket because of the Red Ribbon Army symbol, but I still had 22 on my arm. That couldn't be helped.**

**I decided to play normal and I drove the Thunderbird to the local State Army base. I think Bulma has more cars in her garage than my hometown did back on the other earth.**

**When I got to the stoplight I started to remember the previous events.**

"_**Don't touch me. You're one of them." Tien growled.**_

**That thought seemed to haunt me now. I am android 22, branded forever on my left, mechanical arm. But aren't I still Katie? Or Katrin now?**

_**I'm a cyborg, not an android. But 17 and 18 only killed the others because of me. Now they probably don't even want me anymore.**_

_**Choazu, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Vegeta, Goku, I hope you all can forgive me. I did a crappy job as earth's temporary protector. I just can't do anything right. I'm sorry you all died. It was my fault that the androids killed you. And if I hadn't lost my memory, I bet I could have warned Goku about the heart virus.**_

**The car behind me honked its horn to alert to me that the light was in fact green now. Snapping back to the now I drove to the base, Fort Daito. _Daito_ means _sword_ in Japanese, so it made sense to name an army base by that name. Of course, I could think of worse names for it. I was stuck here for a week while they tested me and interrogated me. They just wouldn't accept that I wasn't the enemy and that Dr. Gero was still alive.**

**But now I'm like a consultant here, I have a pass to get in, password identification, the works.**

**I got to the gate and the guard let me through without stopping me. I parked and put my pass on, and walked to the back door.**

**There at the back door was a palm scanner, so I had to do that.**

_**Access approved…Voice recognition…**_

"**Shenron." I spoke the password and immediately thought of Piccolo and Kami. We lost them both the day before yesterday.**

_**Access approved... Welcome Son Katie.**_

**The doors opened and I was allowed in. I headed straight to Gen. Hendricks office. He let me in and gave me a seat.**

"**So what new news do you have about 17 and 18?"**

"**I fought them the day before yesterday." I sighed, steadying myself.**

"**And?"**

"**I nearly died. My internal computer shut down. If Ms. Briefs hadn't got to me first…"**

"**Hm…I see. You were fighting in North City, correct?"**

"**Yes. And my seven closest friends."**

"**Why aren't they here today?"**

"**The only other survivor is in the hospital at Capsule Corp."**

"**Choazu, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen, the men you told me about before, they all died?"**

"**Yes, plus two others. Piccolo and Vegeta."**

"**You said these men were strong, so why did they all die? You said they were stronger than you." Hendricks was doubting my story.**

"**The androids chose not to kill me, General. The other survivor was lucky I got to him before they did."**

"**17 and 18 destroyed North City and killed these 'Z Senshi' you told me about in one day?"**

"**Yes! Dammit General, how can I convince you to believe me? I already tied a steel pipe into a knot! Do you need to see me transform, or to see my mechanical arm taken apart _again_ by _your_ mad scientist?"**

"**Son, quiet down!"**

"**No, I won't! And from now on, I'll like to be addressed as Katrin, my _real_ name."**

"**Alright, Katrin, then tell me something. How can two robots destroy seven men, men that you told me have saved the world without the world's knowledge of it?"**

"**These androids are very strong, General. I wrote a proper statement of the accounts as I know it." I took the paper out of my jacket, a similar leather jacket to my old Red Ribbon denim jacket.**

**He took it and read it once, then a second time. He tossed it onto his desk in a rage.**

"**You expect me to believe this bullshit! Aliens and robots? This would make a great science fiction novel!"**

"**I know it would, but its true. Or haven't you noticed my tail? I'm the last full-blooded Sayjin left in the universe. At least, as far as I know." I stayed calm, knowing that my anger wouldn't help.**

**Gen. Hendricks sat back in his chair and started to think on my story. By the look of it he was thinking of all of this situation. He leaned up on his desk.**

"**Let's say this is true. How could a Super Sayjin lose?"**

"**Power is all Gero wanted. Power is all he gave 17 and 18, that's why he was killed, he was too greedy."**

"**So Ki fighting is real? Not just a goofy story about life energy?"**

**I lit up a Ki ball and played with it, rolling it around and over my hand.**

"**What do you think?" I asked with a smug look.**

"**Everything I use to know was just thrown out the window." He sighed. I freed the Ki and stood up.**

"**We have to warn the people, evacuate them or something. 17 and 18 killed every person in North City in a matter of hours, so imagine what they could do in a day, or a week."**

"**Yes, but I'd have to contact my superiors, you see."**

"**Then get 'em on the horn, dammit! The longer you take the more innocent people could be killed."**

"**That brings up an idea my superiors suggested. Could you hack into Gero's computer from here?"**

"**I could try, I guess. I know he has multiple labs, but how would that help?"**

"**It's classified, so don't divulge this information to anyone. We think 17 and 18 are held up in one of Gero's old labs. If you could hack in, then we may just find them. Since you're built from Gero's mind, you'd have a better chance than any of our hackers."**

"**That's brilliant! And here I was starting to think that all army men were goons."**

"**You better watch that mouth around my superiors."**

"**Why? They can't hurt me." I said cockily, "I'm kidding! Lead the way to the computer, then we'll start evacuating, right?"**

"**Yep, that's our motto, for the good of the people." He got up and led me out of his office.**

"**Unless the person is part machine." I retorted sourly. I still didn't like these army goons, but we had the same objective.**

"**I didn't like the way they treated you anymore than you did."**

**We went down many corridors and through many doors, going deeper down below the city.**

"**Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.**

"**We're the army, Son, secret is our middle name."**

"**You guys don't have a clue about my true power. I never elevated my power level once while your scientists evaluated me."**

"**So how strong are you?" he asked, seemingly curious, but you can never know with the army.**

"**Let's say that the minimum 10,000 for Super Sayjin ability was reached long before I ever went to Namek."**

"**Yes, I remember when all of those green guys were here, but it was dismissed as foreigners by our people."**

"**Foreign to earth. I had three very close friends from Namek. Two were very special, when one dies so does the other. That was Piccolo and Kami. The third was a little boy. I haven't seen him in three-four years. New Namek is too far from earth to keep in constant contact with, you know." I laughed.**

"**I'd imagine so. So, what's with the name change?"**

"**My human name is Son Katie, but my Sayjin name is Katrin. At first I didn't care which of the two I was called, but Vegeta always called me Katrin. When he died I decided to chance to my real name, for the sake of our people."**

"**Here we are. I'll warn you now, ALOCS doesn't like strangers."**

"**Who's Alex?"**

"**Not Alex, the Artificial Life Organized Computer System, or A-L-O-C-S, we just call it ALOCS. It's the State Army's biggest secret."**

"**The best known secret that's always on the TV?"**

"**Yeah, that's the one. He doesn't like strangers."**

"**Alright, I'll remember that." since I'm half machine I figured we'd have common ground. Anytime before I would have dismissed it as only a computer, but now that I'm a cyborg I understand AI better.**

**I walked in and went to the seat next to the large monitor. The room was large and dark, and hot. The only light was from the large monitor. The monitor took up an entire wall, and the two adjacent walls were filled with hardware, software, and files.**

"**Hello? My name is Katrin."**

"**Hello, Katrin. I am the artificial life organized computer system, but the people here call me ALOCS. What do you need, Katrin?" the monitor lit up like a giant eye watching me.**

"**I need your help to find a laboratory used by a man named Gero."**

"**Why didn't General Hendricks ask me? I like him." ALOCS was very monotone, but I guess he is only a computer, after all.**

"**I like him too, but I have a certain way with things like this."**

"**That does not compute. Please elaborate." he asked.**

"**I'm a cyborg. I use to be a Sayjin, a creature similar to a human, but a year ago Dr. Gero abducted me and made me into a cyborg against my will. He has two androids lose on earth who are a threat to all of mankind."**

"**I like people. Without them I would get lonely."**

"**You have emotions?" I asked, totally surprised.**

"**Limited, but yes, I do."**

"**Will you allow me to hack in through you? I was told you're the most highly advanced AI to date. It would help me a lot if I could find Dr. Gero's second lab."**

"**I'd love too."**

**ALOCS opened a computer port for me that was hidden in a covered panel. I pressed the sides of my wrist to expose the wires again and found the plug-in I had used in Gero's lab. I plugged in and went for a ride.**

**I went inside ALOCS, becoming data. My body was 0's and 1's except for my head. It was like the movie _Tron_, only more realistic.**

** Hello, Katrin. How do you like my world? I turned to see a body, completely in 0's and 1's.**

** I'm think it's quite an interesting place, ALOCS. **

** Follow me, I know where to begin. ALOCS ordered. He walked and stopped, and a file went whizzing by. He hopped on and grabbed my arm. Hold on tight, if you fall I may not find you. he said matter-of-factly.**

**So I held on tight, around his waist, zooming past files and computer bases. Each computer network we past was like a giant door, marked appropriately. We zoomed pasted Capsule Corp.'s network and kept going.**

** ALOCS, where are we heading? **

** To the Red Ribbon Army old network. This is the only way to access it now since the computers were all destroyed. All networks stay on this 'highway', even if the computer was destroyed. Not even the best human hacker knows of this. **

** Brilliant! There's bound to be a clue of some kind there! **

** Of course, it's the logical choice. **

** Whatever you say, Spock. I laughed.**

** That name does not compute. Who is Spock? **

** It's an old joke from my home, never mind. **

**ALOCS was actually a nice guy. With no one in the real world to miss me, I may just retire here.**

_**What am I thinking? Bulma, Chi-chi, Trunks, and Gohan would miss me. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me.**_

**A door appeared with RR on it, so I braced myself for whatever was coming.**

** Hold on tight, Katrin. **

**He jumped off, landing on the platform in front of the door. I looked over the edge, then wished I hadn't. **

_**I don't know if I can fly in here, but I don't want to chance it.**_

**There was no floor that I could see below the platform. It just kept going.**

** Here we are. Go on in. No one will know because no one is there. No one has been there for many years. ALOCS explained.**

** Right, here I go. I went to the door and touched it, and the doors slid open. I walked in to a place that looked very much like the outside, and the doors closed.**

** I'll watch out here. You'll be fine. ALOCS said as the doors closed.**

**I went forward and the room lit up. There were hundreds of files floating all around me, and I had no way of knowing where to begin.**

** Dammit! How can I stop those androids if I can't find them? I need that file, but it'll take me a long time to find it this way. **

** _Android File_… **

**The files all began to zoom around me, and then a group of files stopped in front of me. They were marked Project Android.**

** All I have to do is ask. That'll be useful. **

**I went to pick up the first file and I was able to read it a hyper-speed. I didn't even have to open it.**

**It was all about androids 1-7 and the reasons they failed. Flawed AI or bad power sources seemed to be the biggest problems. I moved to the next one, all about the reasons 8 failed. Of course, I saw that during Dragonball, so I stopped and moved on. 9-16 were all destroyed by 'rebels', and then there was us, 17-21. I didn't find out anymore information than I already knew about them.**

** Access Personnel file: Gero. **

**A large file for Gero came to the front, and I read that twice at normal speed.**

** Access Gero's lab locations. **

**Another file came up to replace the old one. I read it and found he had two other labs, one in North City and one in the mountains near West City.**

** Access security at North City lab. **

**I was fed into the camera system, but only to find it was out of use for some time now. The computer would have been online for a short amount of time if the lab was accessed, so that left the other lab, but I had to make sure. I couldn't afford any more mistakes.**

** Access Mountain Laboratory location. **

_** Access denied. Password needed. **_

** …Goku. **

** Access denied. **

** Son Goku. **

_** Access denied. **_

** …Android 20. **

_** Access denied. **_

** …Red Ribbon. **

_** Access denied. **_

** Red Ribbon Army. **

_** Access denied. **_

** …Android 22? I was getting irritated.**

** Welcome Katie. **

** What the- **

** We knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come running to us. it was 17's voice. A camera switched on and I saw him standing calmly in front of it.**

** I'm not here to join, 17. **

** Even now you refuse? he said, sounding angry but not showing it.**

** Yes, I refuse with all my being. I loathe you. You killed everyone that was dear to me! **

** That's funny, because I actually liked you. But I guess now you'll go through life alone and bitter, unless there's a male android 23! **

** You liked me? I asked, dumbfounded by that statement. I had no idea.**

** I guess Gero programmed it that way. Too bad now, though. Next time we meet we're savage enemies, you understand? And don't bother coming here for us, we'll be gone before you can get here. **

** 17! the link was abruptly cut and it threw me to my virtual butt.**

**I walked out of the virtual room and met up with ALOCS.**

** Did you find what you needed, Katrin? **

** Let's just go back to Fort Daito, okay? **

** I cannot leave if my primary function has not been obtained. **

** Yes, I found what I needed. Now let's return to Fort Daito. **

** Yes, of course. **

_**17 liked me? That doesn't make sense, if he really liked me then why did he go through with all of this? I thought he said he had no more humanity left within him. He is cute …**_

_**GAH! What am I thinking? He killed Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu. 18 killed Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillen. He's evil, and that's all that matters. Black and white, night and day.**_

**We hitched a ride on a Spam ad and coasted back to Fort Daito's network. I logged out and unplugged myself from ALOCS.**

"**Do you mind to tell me what you found out?" ALOCS asked.**

"**Gero's labs are vacant. 17 and 18 aren't there."**

"**Then what do you plan to do now?"**

"**Get the people to safety. That's all we can do."**

"**What about me? I'm as mortal as any human." ALOCS asked.**

"**I guess you are. Unfortunately, humans don't think the way we machines do. You'll be at the bottom of the list. I'll come back for you, I'll find some way to protect you. I can at least do that."**

"**I could be uploaded to a lap-top computer. If you return, bring one with no programs for maximum memory. And the humans can't know, or they won't let you in."**

"**Right, I'll do that, ALOCS. I'll be back for you in a few days." I said.**

"**I'll be right here."**

"**Goodbye, ALOCS."**

"**Goodbye, Katrin."**

**I left the room and met with Gen. Hendricks.**

"**That didn't take long."**

"**Nano seconds. Computer time goes much faster than real time."**

"**Did you find them?" Gen. Hendricks asked.**

"**They found me. They're not staying at Gero's lab, but I don't know where they would go."**

"**My superiors have ordered the okay to evacuate, but they want you to make the announcement, the press conference starts in an hour."**

"**One hour? Fine, I'll be ready. Is it here?"**

"**Yes, in the Press room."**

"**You army men are so creative."**

"**That attitude will get you far, Son."**

"**It's done me good so far." I replied.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: hey! Listen up, I'm posting chapters 19-26, and that's all of this story. It'll be a while, but I'll soon post An Ongoing Destiny, which has the details of GT in it. You're probably confused about that, but you'll see! On with Altered Destiny!**

**Chapter 19: Evacuation**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, the State Army has ordered an evacuation of all citizens from all major cities." Gen. Hendricks began, "The Red Ribbon Army has returned. Dr. Gero, the Red Ribbon Army's top scientist, was found dead two days ago, killed by his own creations. He created two androids, 17 and 18, who are the cause of North City's destruction. I now turn this over to a colleague of mine, Katrin. I ask that you please hold all questions until she has finished speaking."**

**Gen. Hendricks stepped back and let me take my place in front of the microphones.**

"**H-" the microphones squealed, so I stepped back for a moment and replanted my feet. "Sorry, Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Katrin, and I'm was asked to stress the importance of this evacuation. This isn't like a storm warning evacuation, this is certain death if you dismiss it. Not one person was left alive in the destruction of North City, and I know this because I was there after 17 and 18 were finished.**

"**I arrived at North City two days ago, shortly after the disaster was over. I went there with six of my closest friends to try to stop 17 and 18. They were Krillen, Yamcha, Tien-shinhan, Choazu, Son Gohan, and Vegeta. Unfortunately, Gohan and I were the only two who made it out alive." I paused, steadying myself, "These brave men were earth's greatest fighters, I assure you. It was only by the hand of fate that they didn't kill me."**

"**What makes you the expert?" someone in the audience asked.**

"**Again, I ask you to hold your questions." Gen. Hendricks reminded.**

"**No, it's alright, I'll answer that," I removed my jacket to show the 22 brand on my arm, "Dr. Gero abducted me over a year ago and transformed into a cyborg, which he named Android 22. I was able to escape, but I learned how powerful 17 and 18 were up close.**

"**Dr. Gero infused Dextryte into most of my body. My left arm was completely transformed into a mechanical monstrosity." I pressed the sides of my wrist to show the Dextryte and wiring, "17 and 18 are completely made from Dextryte, like this. They are much more powerful than I am at the moment. They were able to destroy an entire city within a few hours, so when they are ready they'll go on to another city. Gen. Hendricks and the rest of the State Army will be in charge of the evacuation, and before I turn the floor over for questioning, I'll stress one final point. 17 and 18 aren't human anymore. They killed those people for fun, including my best friends. They are unpredictable, intelligent, and ruthless. They won't spare anyone unless they get bored. I believe pictures have been shown of 17 and 18. They may look like teens, but they're not human anymore. Do _not_ trust them or underestimate them. Now, if are there any questions, Gen. Hendricks will take the floor."**

**Before I finished the statement hands were waving and voices calling out. I went back stage and waited, but I wasn't needed any longer. Gen. Hendricks dismissed me and I teleported home.**

**Gohan, Chi-chi, Bulma, Trunks and I were going to live at Ox King's castle until the androids were gone. It was far from any city, so we'd be safe.**

**I was packing when I found my old Sayjin armor. I would have cried if I could have. It was the same model and color as Vegeta's, the reason I picked it out on Namek.**

_**Vegeta, Goku, Tien, Krillen, Choazu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Kami, I'm so sorry I let you down. If only I was stronger… if only I had thought out my plan better… if only Goku was here…**_

**There was a knock at the door that brought me out of my depressing thoughts. Bulma opened the door.**

"**Katrin, would you come with me? I want to show you something." She started to turn to leave before I could give her an answer.**

**I placed the armor on the bed and followed Bulma down the hall. Whatever it was, she must have thought it important if she stopped moving computer hardware to the moving truck.**

**We went out the door, out toward the Gravity machine.**

"**Bulma, where are you taking me?"**

"**Right here," she said, pointing to a little cabin built next to the gravity machine, "That was Vegeta's room. I haven't been able to bring myself into going inside. When the androids come through here they'll wreck everything, and I thought something of Vegeta's should be saved. Go on in and take anything you like. I know he'd want you to."**

"**Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?" I sighed. Bulma turned to go in, but I could tell she was still very upset by all this. Vegeta was her mate, they Bonded and they had a son together. That's not something so easy to get over.**

**I opened the door and walked in. It was tiny, only room for a futon and an old trunk in the corner. I was timid to go in, almost hearing Vegeta's angry cries for trespassing, but then I remembered he was gone. His scent was still so strong in here, even after months of vacancy. The last time he was anywhere near the city unsupervised was when I was abducted.**

**I saw holes in the floor caused by night terrors along with blast marks in the ceiling and walls. Even after all this time he was still having nightmares about Frieza, but I guess that makes since. I still have nightmares about him, too, and Frieza did nothing to me compared to what he did to Vegeta.**

**I went over to the trunk and got on my knees. I opened it and found trinkets from various planets, but not very many.**

**The first thing I examined was an old Scouter. As I examined it I read an inscription:**

_**To my beloved son, Prince Vegeta, for your 7th birthday. I wish you well on all your journeys and in your battles.**_

_** Love, Mom**_

**That was something I had to keep for Vegeta. It had to mean a lot to Vegeta if he had kept it all these years.**

_**There is so much I don't know about Vegeta. There is so much I never got to learn about the others as well. I called them my best friends, but I didn't really know Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu. I knew some, but not as much as I should have, or could have.**_

_**I fought with all of them, and Krillen and Piccolo were closer to me than the others, I guess. I remember playing victim to Garlic jr. all those few years ago. That was only four years ago. Before that we fought on Namek, and before that I fought Vegeta. I did decently against him, too. I'm going to miss them so much.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I never came here. Sometimes I wish I came here sooner. But the thing for certain is that I wish I were never made into a cyborg.**_

_**Of course, then I would never have met ALOCS.**_

**I continued looking through the trunk and I found something that looked like a floppy disk. I examined it and saw a small button on one side. I flipped it over and pressed the button.**

"**This is Prince Vegeta of the Sayjin race speaking," It was an audio recording, and a hologram of Vegeta popped up, standing in his usual arms-crossed pose, "and if you are listening to this, then I am afraid that I am no longer of this dimension. I created this message shortly after my son, Trunks, was born. This message is only to be listened to if I am not returning to life, because I know that there are only two people on this planet who give a damn about me. Bulma, my mate, and Katrin, my protege. I have no regrets in calling these earth women by their proper titles. I love Bulma, but I'm afraid to get close to her. I made many enemies in my time, and I do not wish her harm. She has no idea I care so much for her. And I also… I don't know if I could return her love. That is something a warrior does not know how to do.**

"**Katrin is a very skilled fighter, for a third class female." _Why did he have to add that?_ "I know this by first hand experience. I fought against her five years ago, and she was very skilled, though weaker than I was at the time. Since then I have seen her grow in strength, ability, and courage. I had never met anyone who could stare me down until I met her. I have no doubt that she can obtain the Super Sayjin transformation. I have thought of making her my son's paladin, to be his guardian in case I die before he is crowned prince. She is the only remaining Sayjin now since Kakorot's death two years ago, and I have taught her the most vital things about being a Sayjin, even if she doesn't realize it yet. Though I renounced Trunks' title as Sayjin prince, I can no longer deny that he is of my royal blood, even if it is mixed with human blood. I will reinstate his title soon, and Katrin will become temporary Sayjin princess, should I die, until he is of the age of 11.**

"**If Katrin is ever found, I hope it's while I live. I've searched for her but haven't been able to find her. She's been gone for three months now, and I'll admit that I'm worried I'll never see her again."**

_**He had worried about me. He did care after all. I was worried I was only being his fanatic, not protege.**_

"**Whoever finds this needs to give a few messages for me. Tell Bulma I love her very much, though I haven't shown it or said it, I do. When you live the life I lived, getting close to someone is harder than battle. Truthfully, I loved her and cherished our time together. I was ready to kill her loser boyfriend, Yamcha, the night she found out he had been continuously cheating on her. She didn't deserve that. It was then that I realized I had feelings for her, and that next night we Bonded. Bulma, I love you. There, I finally said it."**

**He smirked, but it wasn't his usually smirk. It was like a sad smile. He put his arms down as he began again.**

"**Next, tell Katrin that she was one of the best Sayjin fighters I ever met. I know that there is the possibility that my death will bring upon her transformation, and I wouldn't want it any other way. If she was only a little stronger, then she would be my rival along with Kakorot. Katrin may be a little odd, but if my death amounts to anything, I hope it's the Super Sayjin transformation for her.**

"**Last, to my son, Trunks. Just tell him about me truthfully. I don't want him growing up thinking I'm a hero like Kakorot, because I am not. I'm a person who goes through life hated by everyone. Everyone except Kakorot, Katrin, Trunks, and Bulma. I may be able to grow to love the runt, but for now all I can see is that: a runt.**

"**To whoever finds this recording, please deliver these messages. I would rest easier knowing that these three knew how I really felt about them. This is Prince Vegeta, departed from this dimension to live out the afterlife in HFIL."**

**The image disappeared, and once more I would have cried if I had the ability. I watched and listened to the image again.**

"**I'll tell Bulma and Trunks, Vegeta. Though I think they already knew. God, I pray to you, something I rarely do since arriving here, please let Vegeta's soul go to heaven, or Otherworld, but not hell or HFIL. He wasn't the best, but he doesn't deserve that. Please let my hero rest in peace."**

**The invisible tears rolled down my cheeks. I could almost feel them, but it was only an illusion. If I did cry, it would be those painful Dextryte tears I made fall because of the deaths of all my friends.**

**I set the disk aside and went on. I burrowed through the knick-knacks Vegeta had collected over the years and found a journal, black cover and yellow letters that had his name on it. I flipped through the pages, and found one that was written on the same date as the day he died, only 16 years earlier. It was information of the super Sayjin legend and what happened to him that particular time. He had returned from a mission, the one I remembered from the show, where he and Nappa and Raditz had returned from a mission and Frieza mocked them for the time it took them to do the job.**

**I also sat that aside. So far I had his journal, Holo-message, and Scouter, but I felt like I needed something else, like I was meant to find one more thing.**

**That's when I found it. At first all it was just a plain black box. At first I almost overlooked it, but then I picked it up and examined it.**

**I opened it and saw a blue and green pendant, meant for a necklace or pinning. I recognized it as the same stone that King Vegeta had on when Frieza killed him.**

_**This must be a royal family coat-of-arms or something. I saw it with Vegeta's dad, and now I see him with one in his possession. This is what I need, I'll give this to Trunks when he reaches 11 years old, as Vegeta said.**_

**I gathered the belongings of my Prince and headed back inside to finish gathering my own belongings so I could go to Ox King's castle. I figured that was the best place to go to stay safe from 17 and 18, and Chi-chi, Gohan, and Bulma agreed.**

**I got to my room and placed the items in my bag, and continued packing away my things. I got finished and noticed the armor again.**

_**Son Katie is dead and Katrin takes her place. I am no longer Katie or Android 22, but a Sayjin with a purpose: to avenge my prince and lost friends, and to protect the remaining ones. It doesn't matter now that I'm part machine or that I was raised human, all that matters is that the blood running through my veins is still that of a Sayjin warrior.**_

**I ripped off the Android uniform and replaced it with the armor. For now, that would do.**

**I kept Vegeta's Holo-disk out, and once I finished packing I found Bulma. I showed it to her and we watched it together. Then we cried together, though my tears were only fantasized.**

**I said it once and I'll keep saying it. Damn Gero to HFIL and back! May he rot in a cell with the Ginyu force, with those goons wearing thongs!**

**Once we were ready I teleported us to Ox King's castle, where we'd live until the androids were destroyed.**

**I brought along an empty laptop computer so I could rescue ALOCS. I liked him, and I made him a promise. I wasn't about to break another promise to a friend.**

**I teleported to Fort Daito and made sure to come out of the Void inside ALOCS's room.**

"**Katrin, is that you?" ALOCS asked.**

"**Yes, I returned to rescue you, like I promised."**

"**Thank you, Katrin. My circuits calculated only a 30 chance of your return, but I hoped you'd come." I went over to the port he opened for me.**

"**I don't break my promises. And I won't let anyone else down."**

"**That does not compute. Who have you let down in the past?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Error, if you did not want to talk, you would not have said anything about the subject. Your unconscious desire to-"**

"**Yeah, I get it. Alright," I started the downloading process, "Dr. Gero turned me into a cyborg about a year ago, and the day before yesterday his other creations killed six of my closest friends. I couldn't stop android 17 or 18."**

"…**I'm sorry." ALOCS said. I started the download.**

"**So am I. They were only in danger because me of. About 4 weeks ago I escaped Gero, and while 17 and 18 ran wild your army buddies held me captive to study me. But they know nothing about me, nothing at all." I sneered.**

"**You better hurry, someone is coming this way."**

"**Almost done, just a moment longer. There!" the screen went blank on the large monitor, and the laptop screen lit up.**

"**Its small in here, and empty too." ALOCS said.**

"**We can worry about that later, right now we're out of here."**

**The door began to open, but before anyone saw me I teleported back to Mt. Frying Pan. ALOCS would live with me as long as he wanted.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Connection**

**Time: 7 years after the previous chapter, I'm technically 26 now, though I only look 18, Trunks is 7, and Gohan is 17.**

**Gohan has been wearing an orange Gi for the past few years now, in honor of his dad. I've kept wearing the Sayjin armor, and cut my hair really short like a female Sayjin should. Trunks' purple hair has a short cut, and he wears a dark blue Gi. Out here on Mt. Frying Pan there's plenty of room for training, and even more room for getting lost. We always keep the tallest tower of the castle in sight.**

"_**Now remember, if you even get lost and can't see the castle, either send up a Ki flare or go to the waterfall by going down stream."**_

**That's what we know and practice out here.**

**We've trained for the past 7 years to stop 17 and 18, they've kept up they're genocide. I haven't fought 17 or 18 in years, and the last time I did I barely got away with my life.**

"**That's great, Gohan! Way to go! Trunks, lift your leg higher!" Trunks attempted, but fell over, "No, that was too high!" I shook my head, "I'm heading in for a drink, try again."**

**I went inside and grabbed three bottles of water, and noticed Bulma staring out the window and crying.**

"**Bulma?" I stood next to her and looked out the window to see what she was looking at. There was a perfect view of Gohan and Trunks sparring.**

"**He looks so much like Vegeta." then she turned and walked out of the kitchen.**

**I agreed with her, except for the eye and hair color, there was no doubt that Trunks was Vegeta's son.**

**I took the water out and tossed one to the guys.**

"**You're getting better, Trunks. Soon you may even start training to become a Super Sayjin." Gohan complemented.**

"**He's not ready for that." I said flatly as I took a drink, "Come on, Gohan, lets practice together now. Trunks, you better watch closely."**

**Trunks went silently to the side of the castle and sat down. Gohan and I powered up to SSJ and started sparring.**

**That night in my room I listened to Vegeta's hologram for the who-knows-how-many time.**

"**Why do you listen to that hologram everyday?" ALOCS asked.**

"**This is Vegeta. He was my hero as a kid, and a good friend to me until Android 18 killed him."**

"**He respected you very much, didn't he?"**

"**Apparently so. The feeling was mutual." I sighed.**

_**Vegeta, thanks for believing in me. All of you guys did. I miss all of you, and I regret not getting to know you better.**_

"**Trunks!" I heard Bulma scream. She sounded really scared.**

"**You have better go see what is wrong." ALOCS said, "You are the boy's paladin, after all, and-"**

**I took off before ALOCS finished, running down to the main floor.**

**Gohan and Chi-chi were already there, and Bulma was crying.**

"…**I just don't know where he could have gone." I heard Bulma choke out.**

"**Bulma, what is it?" I asked, moving closer to her.**

"**We can't find Trunks anywhere." Gohan said as Bulma started another round of wailing.**

"**Oh Kami no." I took off toward the door.**

"**Katrin, where are you going?" Chi-chi called after me.**

"**I'm suppose to protect Trunks, I swore to Bulma and to Vegeta I would! I have to find him!"**

"**Wait up!" Gohan called.**

_**This is just great! Where could he be?**_

**I ran outside and looked, but with no moon out tonight I could just barely see. I tried to find his tracks, but I couldn't tell what sets were old or new because we had sparred all over the place and tracks were everywhere.**

"**I'll head that way!" Gohan called as he took off, but I was just barely paying attention to him. I was worried about Trunks. **

_**What if 17 or 18 somehow found him first?**_

**I tried my Ki gauge, seeing if it could detect him, but it wasn't meant to locate Ki, only to tell me my own, like a speedometer. So, I tried to sense his Ki, but he was suppressing it. I was running out of ideas, so I just ran. I picked a direction and ran that way.**

"**Trunks! Trunks, where are you?" I called every hundred feet. Soon I was miles from the castle, and I could feel his Ki just a little. He was near, then.**

**I got to the middle of a clearing and stopped. It was then that I looked around, and I could see the castle's tallest tower in the distance.**

"**Trunks!" I called again, and I rested for a second while I listened to the woods. I heard crying. I went toward the sound and found a cave.**

_**Not any cave, the cave where I visited Vegeta that Christmas. Our only Christmas together…**_

**I walked in and saw Trunks, sitting against the cave wall, head down on his knees and crying.**

"**Trunks?"**

"**Go away!" he looked right at me, eyes cold and red from crying.**

"_**I found him, Gohan. Go back to the castle and tell your mom and Bulma. We'll be back soon."**_

"**Trunks, what's wrong?"**

"**You are, you and mom both!" he cried.**

"**I don't understand." I shook my head, and went to the wall across from him and sat down.**

"**Of course you don't!"**

**We sat in silence for a moment, except for his sniffles.**

"**Trunks, please talk to me. Please?" he didn't say anything. I went to touch him, but he pulled away.**

"**Why do you and mom hate me!"**

"**What?" I was in shock.**

"**Mom doesn't know it, but I hear her cry at night. She says father's name, and when she sees me she leaves the room to cry again. I hear you cry too, even though you say you can't cry anymore. And you yell at me when we train all the time! I got tired of it, so I ran away."**

"**Trunks, we don't hate you." I would have cried if I could, "Your mom just misses your dad a lot, and you remind us of him. I never thought how you felt this whole time. I guess I was kind of hard on you."**

"**So you don't hate me?" he said, sniffling.**

"**Never." I answered. He got up and came over and sat near me. I placed him in my lap.**

"**Trunks, did I tell you you're a prince?"**

"**I'm a prince? Really?"**

"**Yeah. Your dad was the last prince of the Sayjins, and he made me promise to look after you and your mom. Vegeta died trying to stop the androids."**

"**Mom told me, but she never told me about being a prince."**

"**That's because you have to turn 11 first. On your 11th birthday you will be crowned Prince Trunks. Except that there isn't a crown."**

**Trunks started to laugh, and I did too.**

"**Tell me more about my dad."**

"**Well, at first we were enemies. He came to earth to destroy it, but Goku stopped him."**

"**Gohan's dad?"**

"**Yeah. I helped, but in the end Goku saved the earth. Then later we joined forces to stop Frieza on planet Namek. He died then, but the Dragonballs revived him. Then Goku killed Frieza, or that's what we all thought. A year later Frieza came back, and I fought him until Goku showed up. Did I tell you I use to be psychic?" I asked before continuing.**

"**You were? Wow! What happened? Did you have cool mind melting powers?"**

"**No, I didn't have anything like that." I laughed, "I use to know the future, but something happened to me that day I fought Cyborg Frieza, and I couldn't remember the future events I use to know. I do remember that I was waiting for someone to come and stop Frieza, but he never came."**

"**Who was it?" he asked.**

"**I don't know. But Goku came and stopped Frieza. A year later Goku died from the Heart virus. There's a cure for it now, but there wasn't then. Then a few months later you were born. I knew before you were born that you were meant to do something really great, that's why I pushed you so hard."**

"**I'm suppose to do something really great? Like what?"**

"**No idea, kid, all I know is that I have to protect you. Even from your own dad." I sighed.**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**At first Vegeta didn't want you to live because he…he…" how should I tell him something like this? To the point, I guess, "he thought you were a disgrace to his family line, because your mom is human. I stopped him, and after you were born he decided to just renounce your title as prince."**

"**What does 'renounce' mean?"**

"**You wouldn't be prince, just a normal human with Sayjin blood."**

"**Oh. Was my dad really that mean?" he sounded disappointed.**

"**Yes, he almost killed me four different times. Lets go home, I want to show you something, and I know the others are worried about us."**

**I teleported us home right then, and Bulma as hysterical when she saw Trunks.**

"**Trunks, go on up and wait for me in your room. I'll be there in a minute."**

"**Okay!" then he ran up the stairs.**

"**Katrin, why did Trunks run off?" Gohan asked.**

"**He thought Bulma and I hated him."**

"**Nani?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**We both think of Vegeta all the time, right Bulma?" she nodded, "He noticed. He was confused as to why you cry when you look at him and why I always push him so hard during training."**

"**Oh, my poor baby!"**

"**I straightened things out. Everything's okay, but you might want to talk to him in the morning."**

"**Yeah, I will." Bulma said.**

"**We better get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Chi-chi said, helping Bulma up the staircase. She looked dead tired.**

"**Katrin, I know you miss Vegeta, but you're acting like a cult member." Gohan said.**

"**I'm just being the Sayjin I should have been sooner."**

"**But you always wear that armor, even when you sleep at night. You use your Sayjin name, you act differently, and you cut your hair. You don't have to hold on to the past forever. Its not healthy."**

"**That's typical. You still wear that old Gi made like your father's." I retorted.**

"**I do that for my mom. She wants me to wear it. And I don't always wear it, only when I fight." He turned away.**

_**Way to go, Katrin, of course he misses Goku as much as I do. Just act like a complete ass next time, why don't I?**_

"**I'm sorry, Gohan. I guess I just miss Vegeta so much, you know? I miss them all."**

"**We all do, but you know, we really do need to get out of the past. If we don't, we can't move on. How about tomorrow we wear something different? That'll be a good place to start."**

"**You got it." I sighed. Then he headed off toward his room.**

**I went to my room and got the disk. It was Trunks' time to know more about his dad.**

"**Did you find the boy alright?" ALOCS asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, but I have to do something right now."**

"**That is fine with me, I was in the middle of a game of computer chess anyway. This computer's AI is so low it really isn't worth any of my time."**

"**Why don't you play online against someone?"**

"**Only amateurs play online, the real pros play out in your world." ALOCS stated.**

"**How about I play you later, then?" I asked.**

"**I would like that. You almost beat me last time."**

"**If only almost could count in the real world."**

"**True, Katrin. Checkmate."**

**I went down the hall to Trunks' room.**

"**Here it is, Trunks. You need to see this now."**

"**What is it, Aunt Katie?" that's what he calls me.**

"**I found this disk six years ago. It's a hologram message your dad left as his will, his last account of his life before Android 18 killed him. It was recorded a few months after you were born, and after I was kidnapped by Dr. Gero."**

**I gave it to him and we listened together. When it was finished he started to cry. If I could cry, I would have too. Everything but the tears, the most valuable part of crying, takes place now.**

"**Its okay Trunks, shh, don't cry. It'll all be okay."**

**He was still just a baby, I realized. I've been treating him like a man, but he's still just a little boy. Though he was also a man. He had a lot to put up with, and we all did the best we could.**

**He climbed into my lap as he cried, and I smoothed his hair back and comforted him the best I could.**

"_**Hush now, my little one,**_

_**Sleep well this night,**_

_**For as long as you think of me,**_

_**I'll always be in your sight.**_

_** Hush now, my little one,**_

_**Don't you lose heart,**_

_**For as long as you remember me,**_

_**We'll never be apart.**_

_** This night I sing to you a Sayjin lullaby.**_

_**Just look to the sky,**_

_**As long as you love me,**_

**_I'll always be nearby. _ What do you know, I remembered more of it." I looked down and saw that Trunks was asleep. I got up carefully and tucked him in. The disk was tight in his hand, so I left it. It was time I left the past, and focused on the future. We'd all stop 17 and 18, or die trying.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Crippled Hopes**

**6 years later, I'm 31, Gohan is 24, and Trunks is 13.**

**Gohan and I were sparing with each other as Trunks watched in bewilderment. I was wearing a Gi, similar to Goku's but blue and made for a girl. Gohan was wearing his dad's Gi since we were training, but he had been wearing other clothes, just as we had promised six years ago. Trunks was wearing a long-sleeve tee shirt with his name on it. The Japanese really like that for some reason.**

**Gohan and I were moving like the ocean breaking on the shore as we fought. Neither of us were backing down; the ruff sandy beach staying strong against the hard walls of endless water. We were both SSJ and the light of from Ki was blinding. Trunks wanted so bad to become a SSJ, but he just couldn't reach the point. He had the strength; he was stronger than Goku had been when he transformed. He was stronger than me from when I had transformed. It made him so mad that he couldn't do it, but even that anger still wasn't enough.**

**We were training out in the mountains, far from the territory of the androids now days, but also away from the castle. We had a mishap, and now Bulma and Chi-chi won't let us train near the castle anymore. All we did was blow up the South Wing! Nobody got hurt, all of the rooms we use are in the East Wing.**

**Gohan fights in honor of Goku, and I fight in honor of Vegeta. Bulma told me that I reminded her of Vegeta at times, as did Gohan of Goku. But we all see that fire in Trunks' eyes, the same fire that Vegeta had inspired me with years ago.**

"**Gatlik Gun!" I fired at Gohan, but he counted and threw it back.**

"**Kamehameha!" Gohan threw a blast at me, but I dodged it. Barely.**

"**That's the way, Katrin!"**

"**You don't have to tell me how to fight, I'm your sensei, remember?" I called back to Gohan playfully. We hadn't had this much fun in years.**

**Then there was an explosion in the background, a powerful one.**

"**You think 17 and 18 got bored?" Gohan asked. We stopped and the three of us focused in onto the area of the blast, trying to find anything.**

"**Yeah, but that came from downtown West City. Why'd they go there? They destroyed that area years ago."**

"**My mom's out there! She had to get supplies!"**

"**Alright, let's go." Gohan said.**

"**Wait for me!" Trunks called.**

"**Alright, but stay back Trunks. We don't want to lose you." I said.**

**So the three of us flew toward West City, the last remaining pureblood Sayjin (that's me!) in lead of the two boys.**

**When we landed it was silent except for the roaring fire. The reason the explosion had been so loud was the fact that the androids blew up a gas station. Fire and smoke filled the vacant area, and our Sayjin sense of smell was a handicap with the gas in the air.**

"**Where are they?" Trunks asked.**

"**I don't know." Gohan said. I sensed them nearby, in two places. They were surrounding us.**

"**It's a trap!" I went to turn, but 17 was there and he proceeded to throw me into a thick wall of flames.**

**I hit the ground hard, but what really hurt were the burns. I was covered in third degree burns, and my Dextryte skin was slow to heal because of the heat. I sensed 17 fighting Gohan, but where was 18?**

_**She's going after Trunks!**_

**It hurt to move, but I got up, painfully, and moved back toward Trunks' Ki. Then I felt 18 right behind Trunks.**

**Ignoring sense and pain, I jumped back through the flames and tackled 18. I wouldn't let her get Vegeta's son as well.**

"**Katrin, you're okay!" Trunks said.**

"**Trunks, never let your guard down in battle." I chastised, focusing more on 18 than the others.**

"**Bitch!" 18 hissed at me.**

"**This may be a cliché, but it takes one to know one…" I powered up at my max power level and began fighting. Gohan and 17 fought hard, but soon it was apparent that the androids were only playing with us.**

"**Damn Gero and damn you!" Gohan screamed as he went to throw a Kamehameha at 17, who had a smirk on his face as he calmly tossed it aside.**

**18 and I were still fighting, even harder than the others were, but I knew I was tiring and 18's power wasn't even half. 18 tossed me aside like a rag doll, and I knocked Gohan over. We tried to get up, but we were beat. 18 moved to stand next to her brother.**

"**You Sayjins and your foolish ideals. Gero may be dammed, but so is this planet." 17 said.**

"**We lured you out to the open because we were bored and we decided to finish you." 18 continued as the two androids stood back-to-back and began to power up a combined Ki blast.**

"**We Sayjins may be foolish to you, but you are fools as well. What are you going to do once all your 'little toys' are gone?" I asked.**

"**We'll go to another planet and begin again."**

"**You monsters." Trunks hissed. 18's powerful hearing heard him.**

"**Well, if it isn't the runt of the litter. Have you come to watch your friends die, or do you wish to join them?"**

**Trunks charged at the android, but she easily dodged and began to play with him too.**

"**Trunks, get out of here!" I called. Gohan was hurt and unconscious and I could barely move. I was afraid of what might happen to Trunks if I couldn't help him.**

**18 knocked Trunks away and powered up a disk-shaped Ki blast. Trunks was on the ground, half-conscious, and struggling to get up.**

"**You're no fun, you're not even a challenge. Vegeta was more fun than you." 18 threw the blast head-on at Trunks.**

**I needed to move, but to my surprise it was Gohan who got up and pushed Trunks out of the way. Gohan was hit and thrown from my line of vision.**

"**No, Gohan!" I went to get up, but 18 grabbed me from behind.**

"**You aren't going anywhere. Hit her, 17!" 18 called. 17 went to power up a blast, but Trunks tackled him.**

"**Trunks! Find Gohan and get out of here!"**

"**Not without you!"**

"**That's an order!" Trunks looked at me, shocked that I gave him an order, "Now!"**

**Trunks started toward the direction Gohan had disappeared, but 17 wasn't out. He powered up a blast, another disk shaped blast, and was about to throw it at Trunks.**

"**17 is going to cut your precious little Sayjin prince to pieces." 18 said, holding me tighter.**

"**No he's not!" I powered up, SSJ again, throwing 18 off.**

"**How can you still have so much power?"**

"**Sayjin, remember?" I elbowed her in the face and ran to Trunks, pushing him out of the way as 17 threw the disk.**

"**Katrin, are you okay?" Trunks looked down at me, but I was nearly unconscious like Gohan. He took Gohan's Zinzu beans and gave one to Gohan, then me, and then one for him. But I was almost out anyway, and a Zinzu wouldn't stop me from falling now.**

"**Trunks, you're okay… that's all that matters…" I said with a smile as I fell into unconsciousness.**

**I woke up in the castle, and I felt sick. I knew something was wrong. I sat up, but that hurt too much, so I lay back down.**

"**Katrin, you're okay?" Bulma asked.**

"**I think so, are Gohan and Trunks okay?" she nearly cried looking at me, "Are they?"**

"**We're fine." Trunks stuck his head in, and I motioned for him and Gohan to come in. It was then I noticed Gohan's arm.**

"**Gohan, your arm? What happened?"**

"**That blast took it." Gohan said, looking down.**

"**Damn those androids."**

"**You're lucky to be alive, Katrin."**

"**I'm told that a lot." I replied.**

"**Yeah, but this time we really mean it. Katrin, I have some bad news." Bulma inhaled deeply and sat on the edge of the bed, "Trunks told me you stopped a blast from hitting him, right?"**

"**Yeah, I did. 17 tried to kill him." I spat.**

"**Well, … there isn't any easier way to say it." Bulma began, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Katrin, but the blast did more damage to you than you realize. The blast destroyed your right leg completely. It's gone."**

_**What? I don't have my right leg? Is that what she said? That can't be right, I know it isn't.**_

**I looked down to my legs, and saw that the left one was undeniably longer than the other one.**

_**My leg and Gohan's arm…**_

"**Get out. All of you get out now." I said. This time I did cry, Dextryte tears again, but the others left before it started.**

**For the first time I wiped away tears from my face since I had become 22. They were hot and sticky, like cooling hot glue.**

_**So now I'm crippled? I can't stop 17 and 18, I can't avenge all of my friends. I'm useless now…**_

**Bulma must have given me a sedative before she left, because my vision became foggy, and I felt myself fall asleep.**

"_**Katie, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Who is it?" I didn't feel good, I was in a lot of pain and I felt sick.**_

"_**You know who it is. It's Goku."**_

"_**Goku! Where are you? I can't see you!"**_

"_**You know how the dead are supposed to be able to contact people when they sleep? Well, I'm doing that now, but I'm going to get into trouble for it. I can't stay long." Goku stepped into my line of vision. He hadn't aged a day.**_

"_**But why haven't you come before? I've slept since you've died before now, you know." I couldn't help but try to sound sarcastic, but the truth was I was so happy to hear him. I really missed Goku, I missed him so much.**_

"_**That may be true, but when was the last time you really felt rested after waking up? You have to be in a deep sleep for this to work, and I can't just wait for you to be in a deep sleep. It was only by chance I caught you this time, Katie."**_

"_**Yeah, you're right. With your death, my nightmares, the deaths of all our friends, and the androids, it's amazing I sleep at all. Goku, have you seen the others?"**_

"_**Yeah, we're all here."**_

"_**Even Vegeta?" I asked, hopeful.**_

"_**Well, …no. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. He's in HFIL, though. He's the strongest one there."**_

"_**I was hoping he was in Otherworld with you and the others. He wasn't evil in the end." I sighed.**_

"_**I know he wasn't, I've been watching all of you. You're doing us proud."**_

"_**Goku, why can't I get to Otherworld? I can't teleport to you."**_

"_**You're not suppose to." He responded simply.**_

"…_**I really miss you."**_

"_**I know." Goku responded, sounding regretful, "But at least I got to keep my body." He tried to sound cheerful, but it still sounded sad.**_

"_**Tell the others I miss them. And give Vegeta this message: I found his hologram disk. Just tell him that, he'll know what I mean."**_

"_**Sure, I'll do that. I'm bound to see him soon, King Kai said there was going to be a tournament for the greatest fighters here soon." Goku had become quiet. I didn't blame him, this was kind of awkward. What do the dead say to the living, and vice-versa?**_

"_**Goku, did you see Gohan transform?"**_

"_**He made me so proud, but you, doing that Kaio-ken 150! You've surpassed me in life." Goku congratulated.**_

"_**Thanks, Goku. Have you seen Trunks?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I've been watching him, too. He's a splitting image of Vegeta."**_

"_**Yeah, ain't he though? I know we could really use your help, Goku, especially now that I can't fight."**_

"_**Why can't you fight?" Goku asked, naïve as ever.**_

"_**I don't have my right leg, didn't you see? And Gohan lost his arm as well… damn 17 and 18."**_

"_**If you care enough to fight, then you can find a way. You didn't forget your armor, did you?"**_

"_**No Goku, I didn't." I was crying here, wherever I was. I just realized, but I had been crying the entire time, and it wasn't Dextryte, either.**_

"_**You can find a way. You're part machine now, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah! Bulma could build me a leg!"**_

"_**See! There you go!"**_

"_**The only good thing I got from Gero."**_

"_**You'll do great, Katie. Or Katrin?" he asked, noticing the mistake. But I hadn't even thought of it.**_

"_**You can call me whatever you want, Goku."**_

"_**Well, I have to go now. My window is almost gone."**_

"_**No, wait! Goku!" I cried.**_

"_**Until we meet again!" he called.**_

**I woke up. It wasn't just a dream, though. I did talk to Goku, and now…**

"**Katie, how are you?" I noticed Trunks was in the room. "Katie, please talk to me? I'm sorry."**

"**You didn't do anything." I said, staring out the window. The stars were out and shining brightly.**

"**You're not mad at me?" Trunks asked.**

"**Never. I'm mad at myself. I should be stronger." I replied, tears couldn't form in my eyes, but I wished they would. Trunks had never seen me cry, and thanks to Gero, he never would unless it was really bad, like the loss of Vegeta and the others or the loss of my leg. Yeah, I didn't just cry because of Vegeta, he just triggered it.**

"**You are strong. You lost you leg, and anyone weaker would have died from the loss of blood. That's what mom said." he told me.**

"**I miss Vegeta. I miss Goku. They were born to do this, to fight with all their being." I gave a small smile, and Trunks joined me in that smile. "Trunks, your father was arrogant and selfish most of the time, but he was still my hero. Do you know why?"**

"**No." he said, looking confused. I was the last one to ever criticize Vegeta.**

"**He always did what he thought was right. He never doubted his decisions, or regretted them. Well, almost never. He almost killed me once, but that was before he knew me. He told me he hoped that a daughter of his could be like me. Too bad that didn't work out, either." I had sad smile as I wished I could cry to show that I meant it.**

"**Katrin, what are we going to do without you?"**

"**I'm not going anywhere, I've thought things out. I'm going to train the two of you until I die. I swear it."**

"**But you're leg?"**

"**Only a scratch to me. I'll get your mom to make me a prosthetic leg. I'll be up and fighting in no time."**

"**I'll go. You need to rest."**

"**Trunks? I've been thinking… call me Katie. That's who I really am. Katrin was what your father called me, but I need to move on."**

**So I still trained until the fake leg was finished, but it was mental training. I hadn't meditated since the last time Gohan, Piccolo, and I were all together.**

**A few months later I was in Physical Therapy for my new, shiny leg. It was made from a titanium alloy, and the Dextryte wouldn't heal over it, so you could tell it was a prosthetic. But it was better than nothing, and at least it wasn't just exposed wires. It really looked like a metal leg, like an iron suit.**

"**Come on, Katrin! Just a few more steps!" Bulma called to me at the end of the railed-path. I was finally walking again, but it was a slow process and a slow walk. And it was tiring, which I thought was ridiculous because I'm a SSJ. But Bulma said I better be happy I could walk at all.**

**I reached the end where a welcoming chair waited me. It was so nice to sit again. I hadn't felt this tired since Kooler.**

"**That was really good!" Bulma said.**

"**Is there anything you can't do?" I asked her. She was a doctor, a scientist, a physical therapist, and the mother to Vegeta's only son.**

"**Nope, I'm a genius!"**

"**And as the assistant to the genius, I know when you're up to something. When you get done with me you go into your lab and work till midnight or later every night. What are you doing?"**

"**Guilty as charged. I've been working on a way to stop 17 and 18."**

"**What? Wow, that's great! What is it?"**

"**Well, you know conventional weapons don't work on those two. Not even most Ki attacks work. So I decided that the only way to stop 17 and 18 is to save Goku."**

"**What? But Bulma, Goku's been dead for 14-15 years." I reminded her. _What was she thinking?_**

"**I know he is now, but what if someone stopped Goku from dying?"**

"**Nani? I don't understand."**

"**I'm working on a Time Machine."**

"**Nani!" I cried.**

"**The only way to stop 17 and 18 is Goku. I realized that a long time ago."**

"**Yeah, I did too." I added sadly.**

"**So if someone went and warned us about 17 and 18, and about Goku's virus, we would all be better off."**

"**That's great! Brilliant! Better than great!"**

"**I'm glad you approve." Bulma smirked.**

"**But wait, who'll go? And when?"**

"**I thought it all out. If we go to the day Cyborg Frieza came, that would give us three years to train and one year to save Goku."**

"**The day I lost my memory…"**

"**What was that?"**

"**Oh, nothing. Sorry, go on."**

_**Was this person, whoever it is, the person I was waiting for? Is that why only Freiza's return was left in my notebook?**_

"**You and Gohan are both super Sayjin, so you're needed here to protect earth. Trunks can be taught to use the Time Machine and go back to that day."**

"**But what if he says something or does something to give himself away? You and Vegeta had no interest in each other then, so if he let something slip, then he'd be erased from history. But then he wouldn't have come back in time to erase himself, so he'd be born, but then he'd go back and erase himself-"**

"**Whoa! Don't get so technical! He won't erase himself. I've got it all planned out. He'll go back and only tell Goku about who he is and warn him about 17 and 18, and the heart virus. He'll give Goku the antidote, and then come back."**

"**You make it sound so easy." I sighed.**

"**Yeah, and let me tell you, it isn't. Time travel takes a lot of power, and the equations themselves are still in the works. It could take me years to figure it all out."**

_**A power source that could be powerful enough to use in time travel…**_

"**Bulma, could my power core power the time machine?" I asked.**

"**In theory, but what are you-"**

"**In the event that I die before you can find another power source, I want you to use my core."**

"**Katie, why would that happen?"**

"**Just promise me, Bulma, if I die before you find a power source, you'll use my core."**

"…**Alright, I promise. We'll name the ship after you and everything."**

"**Great, that means a lot to me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and I think I'm going to go back to my room now." I said as I started to wheel myself toward the East Wing.**

"**Yeah, you should get some rest. I've got more equations to figure out."**

"**You could have really used Steven Hawking for this." I informed.**

"**Who?" Bulma asked.**

"**He was a scientist in my world that was a brilliant physics scientist, but now that I think about it, he'd be blown away by all of the things here. This world is so different from my old one."**

**I wheeled out of my room, now slightly home sick, but it passed as I reminded myself that this is my home, and I have to protect it.**

_**If Trunks goes back in time, he'll be about the same age I was that day. What if the past me fell in love with him? That's silly, but still, what would happen?**_

_**Maybe I was waiting for Trunks that day! But he couldn't have stopped Frieza, could he? If he was a Super Sayjin he could, but then what would have triggered the transformation?**_

_**Would it be Gohan's death? My death? Bulma's death? A combination? Does that mean one or more of us would become a martyr?**_

_**Maybe I'm overanalyzing all of this. Maybe we'll find another way to trigger the transformation by then. Hopefully, we will.**_

_**Is this why I felt so inclined all these years to protect Trunks?**_

**I wheeled into my room and saw Trunks playing chess with ALOCS.**

"**Hello Katie. Did your exercise go well?"**

"**Yes it did, ALOCS, thank you. Only another week and Bulma said I could begin training again."**

"**That's great, Katie. Did mom tell you about the surprise?" Trunks asked.**

"**The time machine? Yeah, she did."**

"**Any advice about my quest?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, one thing: don't tell them what happened to me. Don't let my past self know about really being a Sayjin or that I became a cyborg."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**I thought it out. I was happier then, thinking I'd get to go home and be human again one day. I've been happy this way, too, but I don't want my past self to know what happened to me. Only reveal that Vegeta's death triggered my transformation. Besides that, don't tell anything else about me. I don't want her to know." I explained.**

"**So let me get this straight; don't tell your past self about this dimension being her true home, and don't tell her that she became a cyborg. Somehow I know this is going to come back and haunt me."**

"**Maybe it will, but promise me."**

"**Alright, I promise."**

"**Trunks, are we going to finish our game?" ALOCS asked.**

"**I'll play winner!" I said as I tried to cover my now depressed mood.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: a random chapter that's shows once again how much I love the ocean, especially Killer Whales. They are my favorite animals. But the chapter does have a purpose, it shows how much damage the environment went through during the time of the androids.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 22: Sea Tail**

**Today I'm on patrol in East City, near the beach. 17 and 18 have been too quiet, but the weather hasn't. There was a hurricane here yesterday, and I was checking for damage.**

**I flew fast, searching the area, but all I found was debris.**

_**Boring!**_

**But I should be happy with boring, because then no one would get hurt.**

**Then I heard something, a sad wailing sound further up the beach, a sound I thought sounded familiar.**

_**Never mind the boring now!**_

**I flew toward the sound, and then I saw her. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Sprawled out on the beach was a large female Orca, AKA Killer Whale.**

**Killer Whales can grow to be 3-9 tons and 18-33 feet long. This female was very close to those maximum numbers. She was as wide as I am tall. Orcas live in family groups, up to 50 members, but as I searched the sea I neither saw nor heard anymore whales. She was alone, so I made up my mind to return her to the sea so she could find her family.**

**I flew and landed. She was so beautiful, but I could tell she was old. Her saddle patch, the little gray spot behind her dorsal fin, was deep, dark gray. Her eyes were tired, and when I went to touch her she wailed again, showing off her pearly teeth and human-like tongue.**

"**Shh, easy big girl. I'm not going to hurt you." I was slow and easy as I knelt down so I could look at her at eye level. Orcas are my favorite animal, and I love them. But since I came here I've been too preoccupied to visit the ocean, to see a whale of any kind.**

_**I've got to get help for her. Though I may be able to lift her myself, I have to be gentle. I'll go get Trunks and Gohan, then the three of us can lift her and place her back into the sea, where she belongs.**_

**I went to get up, but she wailed again, and at first I thought I was crazy, but I think I understood her.**

"**What?"**

"_**I asked you not to leave. An old girl like me shouldn't die alone."**_

"**Did I just understand you?" I asked, shocked.**

"_**I believe you did. You're the first human that could talk back."**_

"**I'm not human, but I didn't think I could talk to whales."**

"_**Well, we're talking. What's your name? I go by Mama."**_

"**My name is Katie. How are you talking to me?"**

"_**I don't know, but we are."**_

"**I'm going to get help, but I'll be back." I turned to go, but she wailed out again.**

"_**It doesn't matter who you go get to help, I was dying before I was beached. Two creatures that look and smell like you killed my pod. But I can tell you're different."**_

"**Like me?"**

"_**Yes, a male and a female. They just started shooting lights at my family, and the light killed them."**_

"**I know who did this. I'm sorry."**

"_**Don't leave me dear, please? I may be an old fool to ask one of your kind, but I don't want to die alone."**_

"**My kind is unique. Those two that hurt you may be similar, but we're as different as you are to a shark. I won't leave you."**

"_**Thank you. I sadden you? Why is that?"**_

"**Your kind are my favorite. Ever since I was small I've liked your kind. This is the first opportunity I've had to meet one of your kind. I love hearing your kind sing, too. Its beautiful."**

"_**Why haven't you had the chance to meet my kind? We're everywhere."**_

"**Because I've been trying to stop the ones who killed your pod."**

"**_You _are_ different."_**

"**Mama, why can you understand me?"**

"**_My kind can understand your kind, it just doesn't work the other way._" she laughed in her whale voice, a sound that was very complex, but you could definitely tell it was a laugh. But then she started to sing, and it was a sad song that told of her home, her history, and of whales in general.**

"**Mama, I know we just met, but I'll miss you."**

"_**I feel the same way, Katie. I'm glad you stayed with me."**_

**Then she died as I sat on the sand next to her. She had been so beautiful, and now she was another casualty of the Android war.**

**I got home and took a good, long hot shower to wash away the sand and whale smell, but Mama remained on my mind, her song did especially.**

_**Maybe Katie isn't dead, but she's buried deep. She may come back once 17 and 18 are gone, but for now my human innocence is locked away where no one can retrieve it.**_

**I did a sketch of Mama later that night. No one knew about her except me and her pod. Maybe she was with them now.**

**I have to admit my drawing of Mama was good, very detailed. The way her saddle patch was 'S' curved nearly perfect, the color of her eyes, the slightly yellow tint on her white patches. Her eyes had been so deep, it was like seeing a human's eye. But no artist could copy that. I kept that sketch in my room on the wall, with a passage that read: _Humans, Namekians, and Sayjins aren't the only victims of the Android War._ Her name was printed above her image.**

**Later that night, when I did my weekly check-up on my body, I discovered why I could talk to Mama. I knew I had a built-in translator, and it can translate any sentient being's speech. I guess that means whales are more self-aware than we ever realized.**

**Mama was only the latest in a long list of reasons why I have to stop 17 and 18. Hopefully the list would end with her.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Fallen Angel**

**3 years later**

**Now I'm 33, Gohan is 27, and Trunks is sweet 16. We've been training harder than ever because we know 17 and 18 are up to something. They have been too quiet for far too long.**

"**Come on, Trunks! Get really mad! You almost got it!… No!" Trunks had almost reached SSJ, but he lost it.**

"**Damn it, I was so close!" Trunks swore as he hit the ground in anger.**

"**Trunks, you have to transform, or we're done for."**

"**What… do you… mean?" Trunks was out of breath from his near-transformation.**

"**It'll be easier for you to stop Frieza in the past if you can transform."**

"**But you said I was already much stronger than Goku when he fought Frieza on Namek."**

"**That's not the only reason. Don't you want to help stop 17 and 18? You can help more if you're a Super Sayjin."**

"**I just don't get it. I'm mad, and I'm strong. Why can't I transform?"**

"**I'm hoping I'm wrong, but it seems like Goku, and Gohan and I all had to have someone close to us die first. Vegeta… no one really knows how he transformed. He didn't lose anyone at the time." I sighed, remembering Vegeta as a SSJ.**

"**If we could only figure out a better way than the death of a love one."**

"**Yeah, it would be better. More convenient, too. We're fresh out of friends." Trunks laughed at my pitiful attempt at making a joke, "Let's head back, it's nearly lunch time." on cue our stomachs growled.**

**We landed on the roof of the castle and headed inside. We found something to eat, then headed our separate ways for some rest. We'd pick up training in an hour.**

**I went into my room and found ALOCS playing chess against Bulma.**

"**Hello Katie." ALOCS greeted.**

"**Oh hey, Katie! Glad I caught you, I want your help on the Time Machine. It's nearly done."**

"**Sure. You don't mind, do you ALOCS?" I asked.**

"**No, I can save this game for later. I've enjoyed playing with you, Ms. Briefs. Please come back soon so we may finish."**

"**I will, ALOCS."**

**Bulma left and I followed her down to the lab. We got the final designs finished, and now all we needed was a power source strong enough to power it.**

"**Well, can't we use radium?" I asked.**

"**No, its too radioactive for the amount we need."**

"**So plutonium is out too?"**

"**Yeah." She sighed, "If Gero was alive, you could bully him into helping us. And all of his files were destroyed, so you couldn't even hack into his network anymore."**

"**Yeah, too bad. This would work! Damn Gero to HFIL and back!"**

"**Why not hell? Isn't that what you called it?"**

"**I'm not so sure on my faith anymore. At least here I've seen proof of your gods."**

"**Oh Katie." Bulma said, sounding sorry.**

"**Don't worry, maybe it's just a phase. It hard to keep faith in this kind of situation."**

"**I know." She sighed.**

"**What is there that can power this thing besides my core?"**

"**I can't really think of anything." Bulma sighed again.**

"**Mom, Katie, where are you!" Trunks called.**

"**Trunks, what is it?"**

"**Something over the news, the androids have a hostage!" Trunks called. I took off straight for the TV and watched intently, not wanting to miss a single detail.**

"…**live from Central City. 17 and 18 have just announced that they have a hostage. Here's the footage."**

**An image of 17 and 18, standing in the middle of the street, came on. They were holding someone, pushed onto his knees. There was a bag over his head, but the outfit was unmistakable. It was an orange Gi. Then 17 and 18's message came over the air. The missing left arm made my heart stop.**

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are! You know who you are!" they removed the bag, and my worst fear was correct; it was Gohan. The image went back to the reporter.**

"**The man in the image has been identified as Son Gohan, the only son of Son Goku, the hero who saved earth many times. The authorities have told everyone to stay away from Central City-"**

"**Like we listen to authority?" Trunks asked. That old fire lit up in his eyes, both excited to fight, and worry to help his sensei and father figure.**

"**Right, let's go!"**

**I teleported the both of us to Central City and we started our search for Gohan. I promised Goku to look after Gohan, and even now I would do that.**

"**Why do you think they're doing this?"**

"**It's obviously a trap. But knowing that makes our part easier." I said.**

**We went from rooftop to rooftop searching for Gohan, but found nothing.**

"**Where are they?" Trunks asked.**

"**Not here. They went somewhere else."**

"…**What's that sound?" Trunks asked after a moment. I heard it too.**

"**Its music. Carousel music."**

"**You think they're at the park?"**

"**No one else would be there." I reasoned.**

**We walked nervously over to the old amusement park, knowing whatever we found wouldn't be good.**

**We got to the front gate and hopped it with ease, looking around for any sign. It didn't take long.**

"**Katie, what's that smell?" Trunks asked, sniffing. I sniffed and recognized it immediately.**

"**Its Sayjin blood, I could recognize it anywhere." I hissed in anger. They had hurt, possibly killed Gohan. And it was my fault, "Gohan…"**

**We found a trail of blood leading to the house of mirrors.**

"**Trunks, stay on your guard. Don't let your eyes fool you. Remember your training from the caves." I ordered as we stepped inside.**

"**Right, I remember." He responded.**

"**Close your eyes." To make it easier, I closed my eyes and told Trunks to as well, using my hearing to tell where we were going. Like a bat's sonar I knew exactly what was around me.**

**Our footsteps reverberated off the mirrors and walls, making it easy to navigate the halls. Luckily this would help us find 17 and 18.**

**Further in I could smell Gohan, and I checked his Ki. It was low, but stable. We continued in that direction carefully.**

"**22!" 17 called. His voice bounced around so much I couldn't focus on him. And he knew that, that's why he picked this place. I opened my eyes and looked around.**

"**22, are you ready to play?" I heard 18 call.**

"**My name is Katie. And if you want to play, come on out so we can get started."**

"**But we've already begun. We call this game Ultimate Hide and Seek. If you can't find us, you're little cousin will be dead! He's bleeding to death as we speak."**

"**Gohan!" Trunks called, both angry and worried.**

"**That won't work, he can't talk. It kind of hard to talk when you have a sock down your throat."**

**I tried to focus on their voices, but the echoing effect made that impossible. And my eyes were useless in here with all the mirrors to play tricks on them.**

"**Trunks, cover your ears." He looked at me confused, but nodded and did so. I pressed the sides of my wrists to expose my mechanical arm, and I hit the correct buttons to release a high-pitch frequency sound. Humans couldn't hear it, but a Sayjin could. Once I pressed it in I held my ears as the sound was released and the sound went through the building. This caused all of the glass to break, making our job much easier.**

"**Now that's seven years bad luck, 22."**

"**I'm not 22, and I don't believe in that crap."**

"**You better hurry up and find Son Gohan. He's almost dry." 18 called, and then her and 17 laughed.**

"**Damn them. C'mon Trunks, we better hurry."**

**I sniffed the air and went toward the scent of Gohan's blood. I followed my nose as Trunks followed me, and soon the trail led us to the back of the House of Mirrors. I ran now, fearing for Gohan's life, and saw him lying on the ground motionless. The sock 17 and 18 talked about was covered in blood and next to him on the floor. I knelt down and rolled him over to his back, cutting the ropes that bound his arms. His wrist had been slashed open roughly, and it was oozing out slowly. I could hear his heart beating slower.**

"**Trunks, give me a Zinzu." I ordered, and I instantly gave it to Gohan. But it didn't work.**

"**Katie, what's wrong? Why isn't Gohan awake?"**

**I listened to his heart, but it was too late. It had stopped. He had bled to death.**

**For a moment I sat numb. Only moments ago I had told Trunks we were 'fresh out of friends' when it came to trying to get him to transform. Now it _was_ true.**

"**No. No, no, no. No!" I got mad, so mad my Ki went through the roof, literally. A hole started to form right above my head, and as I cried in a rage my power grew outward, making the hole grow. Soon the roof was incinerated and then the walls started to crumble. Trunks stood back, afraid of me. **

_**He should be.**_

**Once more Dextryte tears formed as I cried, and I transformed in a SSJ out of anger.**

"**No, Gohan! Gohan!" Trunks was sitting next to Gohan, trying to shake him awake, but he knew it was futile.**

**I felt Trunks' anger grow as well, his Ki was reaching transforming status. But it was at a cost, just like all the other SSJ transformations.**

**I stood up and wiped away the metal tears. I sensed out 17 and 18, and immediately teleported to them. Without losing a beat I started to fight them, not paying any attention to my surroundings or which of them I was fighting.**

"**I think we pissed her off." The one not fighting me said. The Dextryte had blurred my vision, but I didn't waste any time fighting them. They killed Gohan, Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu. They killed innocent people. They killed Mama and her pod. In a way they had killed Son Katie, too.**

"**Do you think its funny playing with people's lives? Do you enjoy blood? Do you like to hear people scream in terror at the sight of you?" I screamed. But what really ticked me off was the response.**

"**Yes, why else would we do it?" 17 said. It was him I had been fighting, and 18 watched in boredom, like I wasn't to worry about.**

**Trunks showed up a moment later, trying not to be seen, but I knew if I saw him, they had seen him. And I was right.**

"**Look! It's the runt!"**

"**Your fight is with me." I hissed, trying to attract their attention.**

"**Yes, it is, isn't it? And as long as he doesn't interfere, it can remain that way." 18 stared right at me, drilling those words into my head.**

"**Trunks, stay back. This is my fight."**

"**But Katie-"**

"**No Trunks, I don't want to have to see you die too. Now stay back!" I growled. He didn't move, just stared, looking hurt.**

_**I don't doubt your ability, just your strength. I'm sorry if it hurts now, but one day it won't.**_

**I charged at the androids, starting to fight them both, and I did well. I had learned a few tricks since the last time we fought.**

**I kicked 17's feet out from under him, and as he started to fall, I kicked him again into 18. While they were both down I hit them with a Dissolver Ray.**

"**Dammit, get up! I know you're still alive." I screamed. I went to the rubble and blasted with a Kamehameha wave. There was a large crater, but no signs of 17 or 18.**

"**Stop playing games with me! Come out and face me!"**

"**If you insist!" 17 and 18 both grabbed me and flew at breakneck speeds toward the ground. At the last second they let me go and dodged, causing me to make a new hole in the cement.**

**I got up and shook my head, trying to clear it. Before I could get up I was blasted repetitively with Power Blitz attacks.**

**After ten minutes of relentless attacks, they stopped and I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I managed to roll over and saw that my clothes were ripped to shreds. My sports bra was all that covered my chest, my pants were ripped off below the knee, and only one sleeve was intact. Even my boots were ripped up a little.**

"**Oh wow, did one of us do that?" 18 asked, pointing to my right leg.**

"**Yeah, I did, remember? Last time we fought." 17 reminded.**

"**Yeah, now I remember. I didn't think you destroyed her leg completely, though."**

"**That's not all you two have taken from me! You took my family and my friends, you killed innocent people, and you killed a pod of harmless whales! Now it's my turn. Karma will bring me my fortune."**

"**Don't you think it already has? The good guys always win, so now its time for the bad guys to win!" 17 laughed.**

"**You have absolutely no regrets, do you? Not a single one. Your humanity really is all gone. You don't care that you're hurting others. You don't care about the earth and its inhabitants at all. I kinda feel sorry for you, but any pity I feel won't stop me from killing you!" I stood and powered up, feeling rejuvenated. I started to form the Kamehameha, but then I got an idea.**

"**Ka-Me-Ha-Me …Kaio-kin 200!" I moved behind them and fired, "HA!"**

**I had trained with the Kaio-kin for the past 3 years, steadily increasing the amount each time. But 200x was my limit. I also learned warping of attacks, teleporting at the last moment. Something inside told me that Goku could have taught that to me if he was still alive, but I had to teach myself.**

**I was drained now, knowing I had done the dumbest thing you can do when you fight: spend all your energy too early. I fell to the ground, and I would have stayed there if it wasn't for my stubborn streak. But as soon as I got up I fell to my knees, holding myself up by my weak arms.**

**Then 18 came up right next to me, a little dirty and scratched, but nothing near what I had hoped. She just calmly came over and knelt next to me.**

"**Don't worry, little sister, it'll all be over soon." She almost sounded sincere, but then she reached out and ripped off my left arm.**

**I screamed in pain as I fell over. My arm was bleeding, both blood and Dextryte leaking out of my left shoulder.**

"**Katie!" Trunks cried. I felt his power/anger jump a little.**

"**No, stay back Trunks!" I winced in pain again, but forced myself up onto my feet, "If you wish to kill me, it won't be done with me on my hands and knees. I won't lose my honor, not now, not ever. Not in this life or the next."**

**I started powering up whatever I had left, and as 17 and 18 calmly walked closer, I made a Ki dome over the three of us. Nothing was going to break in or out of this shield.**

"**22, why do you try so hard to stop us? Join with us, and we'll repair you, make you better than new." 17 said.**

"**Is that some of your humanity leaking out?" I sneered.**

"**Wretched girl!" 18 hissed.**

"**Why don't you attack, 22? Why do you stand like that? Do you wish to die?" 17 asked, thoroughly confused.**

"**I don't want to die, but if it's the only way to stop you, then I'll pay the cost. Trunks can repair your damage when I'm gone, I'm sure. Don't you see? I've been powering up an attack this whole time. ALOCS helped me program it in. All I have to say is one word, and I'll self-destruct, and with this shield over us it'll only kill the three of us."**

"**You're insane!" 18 cried.**

"**Katie, no!"**

"**Sorry, Trunks. You're earth's protector now. You're Prince Trunks of the Royal Vegeta line. My title of Sayjin Princess is relinquished. Take care of earth, and don't lose your fire. …I love you, Prince Trunks."**

**I finished powering up, and just stood and watched 17 and 18's faces. There was fear, but they seemed calm. Robotic logic has no room for fear.**

"**Katie, no!" I heard Trunks call out, but it was futile. I had made up my mind. And I prayed this would work.**

"**Goku!" I whispered out the password, keeping calm. I felt myself being torn apart. The last thing I saw were the tears in Trunks' eyes.**

_**I wonder where I'm going to end up, Otherworld or--**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Future's End**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Katie, his sensei, his aunt by Vegeta's blood bond, was dead. Nothing was left that he could see.**

**He went to ground zero and looked for any trace of her, but all he found was a piece of her Gi. He put it in his pocket and continued searching.**

**Then he found a small cube. It looked like glass, but also like metal. He picked it up, and it was hot, but not too hot to hold. He saw a serial number on it, and the last two digits were 22. He knew it was Katie's power core, her heart and soul in a mechanical piece of hardware.**

**He placed that in his pocket too. She had made him promise to use her power core if she died before a power source was found for the time machine. Looks like he'll get to keep that promise.**

**Trunks couldn't believe she was really gone. Gohan, too. But since 17 and 18 were gone, it wasn't so bad.**

**She had been a good friend, and a great fighter. She was the strongest person he could remember.**

"**As I sing to you a Sayjin lullaby…"**

**Trunks sang his old lullaby for Katie. She sang to him so many times. Her Sayjin mother had sang it to her, too, but how Katie could remember that, he didn't know.**

"**At least you didn't die in vain, Katie."**

"**Didn't she?"**

**Trunks turned to see 17 and 18, looking almost completely unharmed. Their clothes were ripped up a little, but any signs of damage were minimal, like cuts and bruises.**

"**You… you creeps! You killed her, you killed them both!"**

**Trunks got mad. Katie _did_ die in vain, and Gohan wasn't avenged. But now he, Prince Trunks, the last Sayjin, would avenge Gohan and Katie. No, not just them, but everyone the androids had ever hurt in any way. Even the whale Katie talked about would be avenged this day.**

**His anger and power grew, and 17 and 18 took a step back, seeing the transformation begin.**

**Hot tears ran down Trunks' face as he thought of all the good times he'd had with Gohan and Katie. He remembered the hologram of Vegeta Katie gave to him. He remembered Gohan's teachings and Katie's fighting style. It didn't matter that she was Android 22, or that she was from another dimension, all that mattered was that now he'd make her executioners pay.**

**Trunks stood tall, his hair and Ki golden and his eyes a deeper shade of blue. His energy filled him and healed him. There would be time for tears later.**

"**Katie dreamed of this day, the day I'd transform. And you took that from her!"**

**He fought them, but to no avail. His anger wasn't enough, his heart wasn't enough.**

**As Trunks lay there on the dirt, he closed his eyes and prayed for death. It hurt so much, not just the physical pain, but the pain that he was alone in his battle now.**

**_I can't do it alone._ He thought.**

"**_You don't have to."_ Trunks heard it, but didn't believe it. He heard Katie's voice.**

"**Katie?"**

"_**You can use the Time Machine, you can team up with Goku, Gohan, your father, and even me, and together we'll defeat 17 and 18."**_

"**If we couldn't now, how could we back then?"**

"**_We'll have Goku. You'll give them advanced knowledge so they can train for the three years. You can save Goku by taking him the heart virus antidote. It'll work, trust me, I know."_ She smiled softly at him as she spoke.**

"**Katie, I can't do it alone. I can't!"**

"**_You won't be alone, you'll have all of us. My past self may not admit it, but Goku is the key to defeating the androids. You can do it, I believe in you. There can be miracles, if you believe…"_ then Katie's voice disappeared.**

**One week later, Trunks was headed toward the past to the day Cyborg Frieza arrived on earth. That day was the day everything started to go downhill, everyone had told him.**

**Trunks hugged and kissed his mother goodbye as he climbed in the _Sayjin Princess_ and headed to the past.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Reality Check**

**Present time: 16 years after the defeat of Drazark**

**Location: Kai Planet**

"**So that's what happened to me in the alternate time?" I asked Supreme Kai.**

"**Yes, all of that. Do you see why it went that way?"**

**We were sitting in a field, Supreme Kai, Old Kai, and I. They had asked me here this morning, and I had spent all day watching my alternate future self. I couldn't believe all that had actually happened.**

"**Goku wasn't there, and I didn't have my Angel Sayjin abilities."**

"**Yes, but there is more. You needed Mirai No Trunks' love, and without that your Inner Light was never born."**

"**So he really meant that much? Just one person?"**

"**Isn't Goku just one person?" Old Kai asked back.**

"**Yes. But I still don't see why you showed me all of this."**

"**We have to do this by regulation for the Angel." Old Kai said.**

"**Yes, the council has laid down a law. You must choose now: to give up your powers or keep them and become a Kai." Supreme Kai explained.**

"**So that's it. If I become a Kai, then I'll be immortal, but I won't be able to see my family again, right?"**

"**Well, yes." Supreme Kai said, scratching the back of his head.**

"**Then the choice is simple. I'll bind my powers. With Roxx and Drazark gone, I'm sure it'll be safer to give them back to the council. If they aren't here then no one will come to earth looking for them. That reminds me, what happened with Roxx? In the alternate time, I mean?"**

"**What do you think happened?" Old Kai asked.**

"**Whatever it was, it wasn't good."**

"**Exactly. Follow me, Katie. We'll go ahead and bind your powers now." Supreme Kai stood up and headed down the hill, and as I followed, Old Kai cleared his throat to get my attention.**

"**If there is anything you wish to get done today, then I advise you to do so. Anything important you might want to tell someone." He put extra emphasis on the 'important', then turned and went back to meditating.**

**I nodded, not quite understanding, and caught up with Supreme Kai. He was standing by the lake, at the foot of the plateau where the Z sword use to reside.**

"**First, you need to transform into your Angel form." Supreme Kai instructed.**

**So, I did. I thought of all my friends and family, my 26-year-old son, Kanji, my 22-year-old daughter, Andy, and my 16-year-old son, Codie Allen. I thought of Mirai, and all he had done for me, and all I had done for him in the alternate timeline. I knew we'd all be safer this way.**

**And I transformed into my beautiful Angel form, and mentally said goodbye to it.**

"**Now, this is the Z Crystal," Supreme Kai took out a beautiful crystal, about the size of a tennis ball, and held it up, "You must hold it and will your power into it." he held it out to me, and I hesitated.**

"**What if it's needed again? What if Angel power is needed again?"**

"**Then the rightful Angel will get his or her power, just as you did."**

"…**Alright, I'm ready." I took the crystal, and held it in both hands. As I began to concentrate, it lifted itself out of my hands and floated there in front of me. I concentrated, like when you try to make a Ki ball, and moved energy from inside of me into the crystal.**

**Soon you could see my Angel powers flowing into the Z crystal. I had to close my eyes to keep from losing focus.**

"**_Goodbye, Katie. It was fun while it lasted…_" that was my Inner Light, leaving me and going to the crystal.**

**I felt myself change back to normal, and then the crystal floated back into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a light shining out of the Z crystal.**

"**There. It's done." I said, handing the crystal back to Supreme Kai.**

"**Indeed it is. Good job, Katie. You were a great Angel."**

"**Thanks."**

**I headed to the top of the plateau and sat there to think. What did Old Kai mean by telling someone something important?**

_**I think I know.**_

"_**Codie, can you come here for a second?"**_

"_**Mom? Where are you?"**_

"_**On the Kai planet, just find my Ki signature. Oh, and bring my black scrapbook, I have something to show you."**_

**A moment later Codie showed up with my scrapbook and I patted the ground in front of me. He was wearing his green gi, training with his grandpa today apparently. He sat cross-legged and waited for me to speak.**

"**Codie, I want you to know your dad and I love you very much. No matter what I'm about to tell you, okay?"**

"**O-okay." He seemed a little nervous.**

"**You know all about Gohan defeating Cell, right?" he nodded, "But there is more to the story. Cell wasn't just an enemy, he was my best friend."**

"**What?" he asked flatly.**

"**The best friend I ever had was Cell. He helped me in HFIL when I lost faith in myself. He helped me defeat Roxx, and he helped me defeat Drazark."**

"**Mom, why are you-"**

"**Please, Codie, don't interrupt me. I'll explain everything. Cell was programmed to love me, you could say, but once he saw that your father and I were truly in love, he left it at that.**

"**Drazark trapped me in an illusion and Cell sacrificed himself to save me. If I died in the illusion, I died in reality. The same went with a soul, and Cell's soul was destroyed."**

"**I never knew." Codie said.**

"**We never told, and only your father and I know what I'm about to tell you. When Cell helped me defeat Drazark, he gave me two final gifts as he said goodbye. The first one was power enough to defeat Drazark, a transformation I have never been able to duplicate. The other I didn't find out what it was until a few months later. It was a baby, a reincarnation of Cell." **

"**Mom?" he didn't know how to ask.**

"**It was you, Codie. You are Cell's son. Your eyes are his eyes."**

"**But how? Did you and Cell…?"**

"**No, he placed his soul into me, and it made you, I guess. He knew if he stood a chance of being reincarnated, I was going to be the best mother, and the only mother who wouldn't freak-out at having Cell's son. Your dad, Mirai, knows, but loves you just the same, okay? We both do."**

"**And only you and dad and I know?"**

"**Yes. Here, look here." I opened the scrapbook to a picture of Cell and me, taken after the defeat of Roxx. I was hanging on Cell's back holding up the 'V for victory' and smiling like a fool. Cell was just looking annoyed on the surface, but looking closer in his eyes you could see a smile hidden.**

"**That's Cell, huh? My father…" Codie wasn't mad at all about this secret. If anything, he seemed glad to know.**

"**I thought you'd be mad." I admitted.**

"**Mad? No. Now I know who the guy in my dreams is." He stated.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Ever since I was small I've seen him in my dreams. His memories, I guess. They were never scary or bad, always happy, and of you."**

"**Codie." I sighed.**

"**He really loved you, and he's glad you're happy with the runt. He must mean dad, right?"**

"**Yeah, he does." I felt tears run down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away before he saw.**

**So we talked about Cell for hours. I explained about Cell being my favorite villain, and about having to fight him. Codie hung on every word. Overall we decided to keep this between Mirai, him, and me. No one else should know because they'd freak. I knew it was true, that's why I kept it secret so long, but now he knows, and he feels complete. Perfect, you might say.**

**I teleported us home, and Codie took the scrapbook up to his room to look at more pictures of Cell. I wanted to talk to Mirai alone.**

"**Codie just ran by, what'd you do to him?" Mirai asked in a mocking tone.**

"**I told him about Cell." I said truthfully.**

"**I was wondering when that was going to happen."**

"**You really are the best." I said, hugging him.**

"**What'd I do?" he asked, mocking again.**

"**Any lesser man would have been angry."**

"**Well, technically you weren't unfaithful to me with Cell, and Cell really did love you. I witnessed that the days before his soul… anyway, technically Codie has a right to know whose soul is him."**

"**That was really bad grammar, Mirai." I laughed. Then I suddenly felt weak and fell to my knees.**

"**Hey, what kind of training did you do to make to tire out?" Mirai asked, kneeling down.**

"**It wasn't the training. Supreme Kai told me he had to bind my powers. I don't have my Angel powers anymore."**

"**What?"**

"**I figured I should go ahead and give them up than face the alternative." I shrugged.**

"**What was the alternative?" he asked.**

"**Becoming a Kai and never seeing you again, love."**

"**Oh, I see. But that couldn't have taken all day, right?"**

"**Right," I said as he helped me up. Actually, he carried me to the couch, though I did protest, "Hey!"**

"**Oh, you know you love it." he remarked.**

"**Yeah, well, anyway, he showed me the alternate future. I saw what happened to me in your time."**

"**Oh boy."**

"**Oh boy is right. That was amazing. You went through so much… I didn't even know…"**

"**But now you do." he sighed.**

"**Yeah. I'm not mad at you in any way."**

"**No, really?" he looked surprised.**

"**Never." I laughed, remembering I actually said that in the alternate time.**

"**Now you see why I came back to you. Mom theorized that history is written one day, one moment at a time. So when I went back to my time it hadn't changed yet."**

"**I'm glad you came back. I saw how miserable I was without you then."**

"**But I was there." He said.**

"**Yeah, but… I don't know how to explain it. I guess we were different then as we are now. You love me and I love you."**

"**Our memories define us?" he chimed.**

"**Yes, but that's not all, I've realized. It's just the major factor."**

"**So, Sayjin Paladin Katrin, what's next?" he asked, snuggling closer. He looked ready for bed, if you know what I mean.**

"**Peace." I replied.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Clash of the Heroes**

**A few months later all was calm. That happens in times of peace. I remember that when I was younger I hated monotony, getting up, going to school, coming home, watching TV, you get the point. But now it just seems… nice. I guess that happens when you fight off evil for thirty years or more.**

**So I was in my usual place, on the roof, only for once it was bright mid-day, not a clear dark night. Day has its beauty, too, though here in West City the sky isn't as clear as it is on Mount Frying Pan. **

**But then it wasn't so calm.**

"**Kakorot! Get back here!"**

"**No!" Vegeta and Goku were arguing, again. It figures, as soon as there's peace, there's war. I walked back over to the other side of the roof and looked over. Vegeta was chasing Goku for what appeared to be a sandwich of some kind. A sub sandwich as big as a sub.**

"**All right, enough!" I called. They had been getting on my nerves the last few months, always arguing.**

"**Kakorot! Now!" Vegeta snapped.**

"**Shut up, Vegeta. I know how we can solve all of this right now." I walked over, grabbed them both by the shoulder, and teleported the three of us to where is all began. I brought us to the desert where Goku and Vegeta originally fought 28 years ago.**

"**Katie, why did you bring us here? We were just arguing over a sandwich." Goku said, sounding like a scolded little kid.**

"**You two do nothing but argue, either about your strengths or something trivial. Thirty-one years ago I would have laughed because it was a show, but now its just annoying. I love the both of you, so I decided this is going to get finished right here and now. The slate is clean, so get to it." I walked off to a safe distance and turned. They looked dumbstruck.**

"**Well?" I asked.**

"**What exactly do you want us to do?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Do you seriously not know? Arg! You're Sayjins, you live to fight. This is the only way I know to get you two to stop arguing. One of you is better than the other, or you're equal. Either way, it'll end here. I want you two to fight, and then from now on no more! Forget past battles, just remember your instincts and fight. No holding back." I went and sat down.**

**Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then to me, then back to one another. I saw them both grin (Vegeta 'big smirk') and then they went at it, both SSJ2.**

_**This was great, I get to see a great fight without the risk of innocent people getting hurt. This was as great as their first fight, only ten times better.**_

**They all know I'm not the Angel anymore, and I found out that girls can't go SSJ4 normally. So I'm no longer the strongest, though I can go reach my own SSJ3 now and then. That's different from a guy going SSJ3.**

**Mirai and Codie and I all live together still. Kanji and Andy are off in the real world now. In a few years, Codie will, too. And like I said, Mirai still treats Codie like his own son. I remember Cell's kiss from inside the illusion, too. I feel guilty about it from time to time, but overall I know he just wanted to show his love. Even without the kiss, though, I knew.**

**And I know my past/future alternate self was still me, too. I just got over the whole finding myself adventure, and then BAM, the Kais mess me up again. Go figure.**

**I've also spent more time with the humans, Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Choazu. After seeing how bravely, though shortly, they fought the androids, I realized power really isn't everything. Heart is, love is, and faith is. Without them my alternate self wouldn't have ever become SSJ.**

**I've also gone to sea to see the whales. I sort of forgot how beautiful they were with all the battles I've fought. Seeing Mama in the alternate future/past reminded me.**

**So here's the end. Goku and Vegeta fighting in front of me, finally seeing who'll win. But if you want to know who wins, check out _New Destiny 4, An Ongoing Destiny_. GT begins!**

**AN: please read and review!**


End file.
